Chronicles of Absolution: The Message of the Crow
by Kirabaros
Summary: 4.19. Losing Adam to Michael was rough but it keeps on going with strange murder suicides happening around a troupe of actors performing classic plays. The Winchesters and Co. look into it only to find that there may be something funny going on and it points to a trickster.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: The Message of the Crow**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Then_

… Angela had always felt for the humans. Even though she was no longer completely human, she cared about them… Living as long as she had, she could appreciate life and saw how fragile it was…

… _Isis smiled in return. "She is special on many levels. To me it is like that of a mother and daughter. Her abilities while special are nothing compared to her nature."_

 _"She's a person just like anyone else and has a big heart the way she spoiled them idjit boys of hers."_

 _"I agree that the Winchesters are important to her. They root her down and hopefully will be there for the things to come as well as you."_

… "You know Sam, somehow I think that there is a question that needs to be asked. I think she is waiting for you to ask the right one. You just have to figure it out and made you'll lose that dark brooding look." "I never felt so much as I do for you Sam. It scares me and it scares me a lot."

…"I am not scared of what could happen to me in this whole angels and demons crap. I've dealt with them before."

"So if you want it spelled out, the greatest fear I have is losing you Sam and it is because I… love… you."

… He had a dream again much like the ones that he used to have before he met Angela. It was the one where she ended up dying alone. There was no doubt that part told him that if she were to be alone, she would die and it further cemented his belief that she was to be with him and his brother for a reason. The one part that had him bothered was who it was that did the killing.

… "It actually makes sense," Sam said as he pulled out the candy wrappers and put them on the table with the laptop. "Candy wrappers. Lots of them."

Dean picked up one of them and looked at them. "Sweet tooth. Screwing with people before you kill them… sure looks like the Trickster."

"Looks like it," Sam replied…

She was well aware of the characteristics of tricksters in general. It was true that they did like their sweets. She remembered Coyote had a thing for honey and it had to be a specific kind but sometimes you could tempt him with orange blossom honey. Besides Coyote wasn't really a killer unless he had to.

 _I don't kill unless they truly deserve it. It has to be a travesty_ …

… Legend has it that seven were chosen to defend the world from the monsters. They were given the gift to hunt and thus seven lineages were born. They are considered hunters…

… that the power of choice was the thing to believe in. The second part was trust; trust that the choice made would ultimately be the one that was believed to be the best interest. Perdition's road was paved with best intentions yet sometimes those intentions paid off…

… "My apologies but it is not easy to catch up with a car even in my animal form." Kesset adjusted his seat to look around. His lip twitch in pleasure as the breeze rippled through his hair.

… "It does to me, Kess. I know she forgives me but… I can't forgive myself."

"Wouldn't that hurt her more?"

"It shouldn't."

… "Because?"

"Because… I…" Sam closed his mouth, not sure how to voice things. Granted he could ask Kesset not to say anything, the guard was not bound to obey or execute any orders on his say so. Still… Sam sighed and tried again, "Because I am trying to make things right. Been trying for a long time and all I do is seem to fuck up. Especially when it involves her… Angie."

… Before she could say anything more, she was startled by Sam leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers in a kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise and her headache was forgotten. It was quick but full of emotion and lingered when he pulled back saying, "Don't do that again."

…. he reached up with his right hand and with his two first fingers he pressed the tips gently to the left side of her neck. He tried not to notice her wide eyed expression of surprise but he couldn't help but look her in the eye as he slowly and almost seductively brought his fingers down the side of her neck down to the collar bone. He finished by leaning forward and planted a kiss in the same spot she did, letting his breath linger slightly before pulling back…

… Sam looked up and noticed the look she was giving and gave a smile. He looked back down at her holding his hand. He responded by taking her hand into his and started tracing the contours of her hand. He felt a little better…

… _She growled in anger and tried to bite the offending finger. The result was a hard backhand across the face. She glared at the creature, her normal tawny eyes glowed, becoming bright orbs in the night. The creature merely laughed as he brought up a blade. The hunter recognized the glint of the metal. She struggled to free herself. Suddenly the blade came at her, towards where her heart was…_

… Sam looked up at Lucifer which was actually himself. It looked like him but it wasn't him. Sam could see his double's eyes and they looked cold. They were empty orbs. Sam assumed that his double was Lucifer since that dick told him he was his vessel. He patted Angela reassuringly and said, "The answer is no."

"You honestly think that I am Lucifer?" The double laughed at that like it was a very good joke. "You really have no clue."

… "The guardian is one of them… the Abhibhavak of the Destroyer."

"I am. If I know one thing there are probably twenty or so of the Abhibhavak around the place. We just don't see them unless they want us to."

… "Have you forgotten my beloved? That you bow to no one."

Angela opened her mouth slightly and closed it as she looked at the goddess looking at her with love in her eyes. Finally she said, "I only show respect my lady."

Parvati looked at Angela with the smile a mother gives a child and ran her fingers through her hair. She noted that the locks were longer and held back by the braid that made a headband. She saw the years worn on the girl's face that told a story of struggle, victory, and something else. All in all, she saw the same girl she had first met, one with a good heart. She smiled, "Still the same my beloved Shifa'. You have not changed."

… "By the way… not going to happen."

"What?"

"Lucifer."

"Who made you boss?"

"Angie."

It had been a soft but firm warning or whatever. It forced the pair to stare at each other in a silent battle of wills and threatened to be a repeat of earlier. Angela spoke first, "It is an option."

"And one that is not happening."

… "And for good reason," she replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And don't think that you are going to get away with tormenting Sam. I know about your nightly visits."

"How could I forget," Lucifer replied as he grinned at her while appraising her. "You interfered on one and then gave the tempting offer of yourself."

"And the offer still stands. I can be your vessel and I volunteer for it but I will only grant the word at a certain place and time."

… Lucifer nodded, "But I know about the stunt you pulled with the werewolf cure. Big risk for one like you and most full blooded would never consider it."

"As you pointed out, I stick my neck out for people."

"Yes but you did almost die. Now that has me wonder if you are going to be so free with your life in the future."

… "You are the most beautiful creature in existence. The perfect being so to speak. Born of light and dark. One to walk the world alone and with the ability to unite and lead armies…"

… "What I want… is you," Lucifer purred in her ear. He was standing behind her and had placed his hands on her arms to pin them to her sides. "I want you… your gift. I know you have what few hope to have and I want it."

"Can't have it."

"Don't play coy with me," Lucifer growled in her ear, "You just offered to be my vessel. In my view that means you are willing to turn yourself over to my side. That I take very seriously." He gripped her tight and whispered, "It will end as it is written but I will have you. That I promise." He then said something in another language.

… Breaking the kiss, he leaned forward to where he had kissed her collarbone and took a whiff, his lips hovering over the skin. "You smell nice."

Angela felt Sam's breath on her neck and leaned her head against his. She managed to turn her head slightly and took in the scent she knew so well and drove the instinct to stalk him and not in a hunting kind of way. She breathed on his neck, "You smell pretty good yourself."

… _Well aingeal there are healers and there are_ healers _. There are major differences and it's all about how they use their gifts_ …

… "You remember well. All life stems from energy. It is in everything that exists. It binds the elements together."

… "Energy binds the elements, the glue that holds all things together," Shiva said as he walked beside her.

"Ethereal energy," Angela replied as she went into another posture. "Like all things are composed of matter, that matter is held together by energy."

Shiva nodded as he watched her. On the wire, it made her a head taller than he was but then again the wire was suspended only a foot off the ground. Yet the posture was the same a person suspended a hundred feet above ground. "True. When something changes, it is merely the energy shifting into another form."

… Shiva shook his head, "I don't doubt that. You've always done what you perceive as to be right."

Angela sighed as she looked at the ground and shook her head, "Not everything." She looked up at the god and continued, "And I know that I am not getting to where I need to be to find the vision. Don't try to butter me up. I know that last one knocked me flat on my ass and it wasn't even half speed. I can't summon the Mendi. Not like I once did."

"You doubt your path."

"No." Angela shook her head as she said it. She started pacing to work out the tender spots on her feet along with the cramps. "It's not my path I doubt, Lord Shiva. I know my path is the one of the warrior and more specifically the one of the Malachi, the chosen protector of man. I doubt my abilities trying to complete that path."

… "It bothers me that one of the brothers will have to be a vessel and if either agree to me, they would have to fight me."

"But that doesn't bother you," Shiva replied, almost crooning as he moved his hands down to her upper arms.

"No. I would rather not them fight each other."

"And yet you know that deep down, they wouldn't be happy with that choice because whoever it is would be going against you."

… The lightning flashed again and Dean noticed that Angela had moved closer. The bird of prey look was still on her and when she moved, the lightning flashed and it was then that he saw a pair of wings coming from his girl. They didn't look like Castiel's but the effect was the same. He had moved everyone else moved and ended up standing next to Angela and couldn't help but say, "Um… you look a little different there Angie."

… _Should you find that you are on that very last leg and you still have the drive to fight, call upon my name and you shall have what you need to fight… and live…_

 _Now_

 _Los Angeles, 2009_

The city of angels… that was the name that described Los Angeles where people went for all reasons and they became lost in the urban jungle that seemed to swallow all the lost souls whole. Unfortunately that was overshadowed by the vices that brought a bright light; the nightclubs were always in full swing while less fortunate souls tried to make do.

Like so many others Blair Kirkpatrick came from small town, USA to try and become famous, live the glamor life… all the things that are associated with the city of angels. She wanted to be either a movie actress or a model. It was just a matter of luck and that she was good enough to land the leading lady role in the play Cyrano de Bergerac. It was one of her favorite plays that she had read in high school and she loved the plot. She just never thought she would be playing the part of Roxanne.

She opened the door to the entrance of the theatre where the actors came and went. Tonight was their last night for the production. It was the first step towards her dream of a career on the stage. Blair looked into her purse and moved the notebook she carried for her day job as a writer for a small newspaper. At least she wasn't a secretary though she knew how to type and all of that; her father made sure she had those basics. She fished out the key the stage manager had given her and made to unlock the door.

It was more like habit and sort of tradition that she was the first to be there to get ready. When she held up her key, she noticed that the door was ajar and frowned. It was rare that someone came before she did but it wasn't unusual. Shrugging it off, she let herself in and went towards the dressing rooms and started turning things on. It wouldn't be long before the stage crew would be there to do what they did for lighting and sound.

She walked to her room to start getting ready since she had a couple of costume changes and she tried to help wardrobe out as much as she could. She was fixing the first dress when she heard a noise. She paused and called out, "Hello?"

When there was no sound, she exited the room to take a look. It was still a bit early for people to come in to work but still… She left the room to look around when she heard another noise. She looked around and found… "Josh, you scared me." Blair grinned as she looked at the lead actor who was playing Cyrano. "You're here early."

As she approached, it became clear that something was up with Josh. He was staring at her blankly, like he could see her but wasn't seeing her. She frowned and queried, "Josh?"

Suddenly she saw black as something was thrown over her head. She shrieked and it turned into a scream when she felt her body being dragged somewhere she didn't want to go. The next thing she knew she found herself on the stage and she was dressed as her character. She looked around, wondering what was going on and then she saw Josh. She narrowed her eyes and said, "Josh this isn't funny."

Josh merely looked at her and then, as if a switch had been flipped, he moved forward and started saying his lines but they were in French. Blair found her body moving of its own accord and moving to play the scene that was going on. She was seized with an urge to follow through but she was aware that it wasn't her own will doing it. She found herself saying the lines in French and it surprised her since she didn't speak French.

At one point she managed to grab Josh and demand, "Josh, stop it. This isn't funny!"

Josh didn't stop though. Instead he gripped her tight and hard and made her wince. Blair struggled but the grip was tighter and she was being dragged to the center stage. She was flung into the center and she staggered a bit before turning to look at Josh. He was wielding one of the prop daggers. At least that was what she thought it was before he advanced at her and she saw the glint. She screamed as he came at her and slashed and there was the sound of blood splashing on the surface and the screams disappeared. It was then followed by a second splash of wetness hitting the surface.

 _2010 Dakota City, Nebraska_

It was two days before opening night and there were still a few things that needed adjustments. It was enough to send the crew on a panic and especially the stage manager and assistant director Cory Sinclair. They were two days until opening night and one of the leading ladies was being a bigger bitch than usual and it had sent Todd the director on a need to climb into the bottle. That left Claire with the business of running rehearsals. And she didn't like it.

At least tonight it was a minimal rehearsal meaning the leading lady and the leading man. The major problem was the important scene that drove the whole production and her actress had decided to go prima donna on her and was demanding that they scrap the leading male actor for one that she thought was better. Claire had put her foot down since she knew that it was only being done to make things difficult. And to think she went to school for a degree in theatre arts.

At that moment she was running over last minute changes to the set and had left the actors rehearsing on the stage. Claire was doing her best to calm the lighting director down since she was in near tears because 'queen bitch' demanded more lighting on her. Claire was a wits end as she said to just leave the arrangement as was they had already established and said that she was the AD and not the diva.

It was at that moment there was a loud crash. Clair closed her eyes as she heard a scream that sounded frustrated. She gritted her teeth and growled, "She better not have ripped those costumes. The bitch." She left the lighting director and turned back towards the stage.

"Monica, you better not have damaged those costumes or it's coming out of your pay and I will be pressing charges of property damage…"

There was another crash and Claire growled out her frustration as she quickened her pace to get to the stage. That was when she heard Logan yelling at Monica and demanding to know if she was crazy or not. It was followed by another set of crashes. It only made Claire start to run. That wasn't a pleasant sound and it sounded like real trouble was going on.

She had just rounded the corner when she heard Monica reciting lines and Logan was responding to them. She came across the two doing lines except Logan was kneeling and holding a dagger and it wasn't a prop dagger. She called out, "Logan, what are you doing?"

At that moment Monica said another line and she walked towards Logan. Claire tried to intervene, "Okay, enough fun. We gotta rehearse the scene and nice that you're not being a total bitch, Monica."

Monica and Logan seemed to ignore Claire as they continued the scene as Monica walked up towards Logan and looked at him. Claire knew that the look had to be fake since the woman couldn't even fake attraction and yet she thought she was prima donna of the troupe. She walked up and started pushing on both to get some semblance of order. "Okay. Enough. We have two days until opening and I'm not gonna have you screw this up with your bitchy ways, Monica."

Monica looked at Claire and shoved her hard. The force was enough to send her flying across the stage and she collided with a prop. Claire winced from the impact to her head and touched it gingerly as she rolled on the ground. She thought that Rita was going to kill her for ruining the set piece she had worked painstakingly on. Maybe she could blame it on Monica and finally have an excuse to fire her. It wasn't too much to hope for.

As she rolled to her side, she saw Monica and Logan standing face to face looking at each other like they were a pair of romantic lovers and Logan raised the dagger. He said a line and pressed the tip to his chest. Monica smiled as she placed her hands on the pommel over his hands. She smiled as she shoved the dagger into Logan's chest.

Claire couldn't help but stifle a scream with her hand as she stared in horror at the fact that Logan was still smiling as the dagger was yanked out. Then his vision cleared and he seemed to realize that he had been stabbed and started screaming. Claire ran towards Logan to try to help him but was suddenly thrown by an unseen force and she felt a sudden pain in her body. It was like her insides were being churned and she moaned in pain. She tried to get to her feet but she couldn't move and the pain was increasing.

Looking up, she saw Monica staring at her but her expression was dead and dull. It wasn't the bitch she remembered. "M…Monica. Stop."

Monica just looked at her and Claire felt the pain in her middle start to increase and she cried out. It was excruciating and she hugged her middle. All of a sudden it felt like her middle burst and looking down, she coughed and blood started coming out. It started to clot in her throat and she started choking. She put a hand to her mouth and felt the blood pour out. She spit but it wasn't doing any good and she looked up at Monica.

The woman had a dull look as she lifted the dagger she had helped Logan stab himself with. Without hesitation, Monica drove the knife into her chest and fell to the stage. Claire watched as the black spots started to fill her vision and she coughed out more blood. The last thing she saw was a probably a hallucination but they looked like a pair of ghosts standing with…

* * *

 **A/N:** We kick off another episode and it looks like there seems to be trouble in the theatre. Hmm... stay tuned for next time on The Message of the Crow...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _The funny thing how choices are determined is that everyone seems to think there is no way out especially if you are backed into a corner. People tend to do the most stupid of things when they are backed into a corner. She was guilty of that many times over and she would be the first to admit that she had a hero complex that would rival the guy that would sacrifice himself for anything._

 _She didn't have to hear to know what happened down in the panic room. She could tell by the feeling of the tension and the look on Sam's face. They were at the wire and one or both were going to be worn to the prom and she was the one in the middle and she disliked that the dicks with wings were going to use the youngest Winchester._

 _"Sorry Dean."_

 _She had figured out where Dean would have gone and followed him. She caught up to him just as Castiel knocked out the guy praying but it wasn't in time to stop the angel from beating the crap out of the elder Winchester. And to be honest, she was glad the angel did it rather that her._

 _"I gave everything for you and this is what you give me."_

 _"Cas."_

 _It was enough and to be honest fighting wasn't going to get them anywhere. It was a coldhearted thing to think of but in all honesty… she was tired of the fighting and everything else. The angel looked at her and released his fist even though Dean was goading him and knocked him out. Of course their problem were added when it was discovered that Adam was missing. On top of that… Adam gave her location away and they nabbed her. Fun overall._

 _"That's the sound I want to hear."_

 _She was pissed. Scared was there but pissed outweighed everything else. When Zachariah started hurting Adam, she reacted and used her powers against the angel. It actually stunned the dick face angel when she made a dent in the wall and took up a protective stance in front of Adam and warned, "You back off now."_

 _"Very impressive. Seems time with a rakshasa convinced you to give what we need from you," Zachariah replied while dusting himself off. "Now we just need you to drop the act that you care for anything about the Winchesters. All of them."_

 _She heard Adam whimper behind her. Whatever Zachariah had done to him was painful and it made her angry… well beyond angry. She glared at the angel while extending her hand to try and heal. It was more like a game to Zachariah, an amusement to him as she tried to heal Adam while keeping him back. It allowed him to taunt her. And then she felt Castiel in pain._

 _It was like he was being torn apart and it resonated within her head and down her spine. It was enough to break her concentration and Zachariah had her on the ground next to Adam. That was where Dean found her and the look of guilt on his face. He knew._

 _"You know what I've learned from this experience Dean? Patience. It's all playing out like he said: you, me, your hemorrhaging brothers…"_

 _The pain was intense. She felt Castiel feeling like he had an asteroid being dropped on him. She tried to help Adam but when Sam started suffering, she felt it and it had her gasping for air and gritting her teeth. Her eyes were watering from the pain as she tried to protect Adam and trying to figure out how to help Sam._

 _"Stop it please."_

 _Dena was begging for it to stop. She knew that he was being backed into a corner. He was going to say it. Not if she said it first though, "I'll do it."_

 _It was enough to have everyone pause. Zachariah looked down at her and watched as she staggered to her feet. Her body was shaking but she managed to stand firm and she repeated, "I'll do it. I'll be Michael's vessel."_

 _"Angie, don't."_

 _"You? What about your arrangement with Lucifer?" Zachariah looked at the Winchesters and noted the look on their faces. "You didn't know about that didn't you? Little Malachi here has been trying to get either side to agree to her being a vessel. And it's not a bad way to go since her blood is capable of housing either."_

 _The truth would have come out sooner or later. That was the way things were with her. She didn't look at either Winchester or try to explain. They knew what she was about and what she would try to do. While there was a flaw… at least one of them would be fighting her and not the other. And she knew that they would hang onto the fact that she was still the one that was ultimately going to be hurt by this since either brother was going to be fighting her. It was difficult but she was certain she could do it and if Dean didn't believe in himself, she could believe in him and give him a way out at the same time. Like family should… "The answer is yes."_

 _"Angie."_

 _"No. I am saying yes," Dean protested._

 _Zachariah looked smug at the whole thing and actually laughed when Dean literally punched her out of his way. Actually it was a half shove and half punch but it did what he wanted. And what he wanted was to stick it to Zachariah, his 'few conditions.'_

 _It turned out that it gave Dean the opportunity to kill Zachariah. Unfortunately Michael was coming and by the time Zachariah was down for the count, Michael… Michael was coming. The light was getting brighter and she could hear his voice in the high pitched ringing. She told the Winchesters and Adam to get out as she grabbed the angel blade._

 _Sam and Dean made it out but the door shut on Adam leaving her and him trapped inside. She was looking up and watching for Michael while Adam pounded on the door for Dean. She could hear Dean shouting that they were going to get her and Adam out but she knew there was no way out. At least she would go down fighting and really tell Michael where to stick it. She held her angel blade up as she put a protective hand over Adam as she looked. It got brighter and the voice got louder…_

"Angie?"

Angela opened her eyes and wildly batted at the source of her being startled awake. It was rather girly of her to fling her palms like that but she still could give a sting. She also moved her body to be put into a position to do some serious ass kicking even in a confined area. In this case, she had jumped to her feet and knocked over her chair and crashed against the wall, bumping the back of her head against it.

"Angie!"

Angela felt hands cup her face. She would have continued batting at their owner but the scent assaulted her nose and she forced her eyes to focus. She found Sam looking at her in the eye with that expression on his face that she was certain was worry and disappointment. The latter she got since she didn't mention that she was still toying with the idea and was leaning towards saying yes to either one. It was a matter of picking the lesser of two evils and that wasn't even clear to her at the time since both archangels were assholes about the whole thing. She took a breath and almost gasped since she couldn't do anything else since Sam was holding her head in his hands.

Sam hadn't meant to startle her so bad and he hadn't wanted to wake her from where she had fallen asleep while researching. But he didn't like that she didn't seem to be having a pleasant time of it either. He was grateful that the worst she had done was essentially slap him with her hands until she collided with the wall and bumped her head hard, knocking stuff on the walls down. It was instantly that he was there and checking her out. He focused on her eyes to make sure she was focused, "You okay?"

"Yeah."

Sam wasn't sure since she was staring wide eyed at him. He decided to check to make sure. He gently began turning her head to make sure she didn't have a bump on her head.

"Um… Sam? Can you let me up? Please."

Sam relented suppressing a sigh. He straightened up and offered her hand up and prayed silently that she wouldn't push him away. He wasn't upset about what Zachariah said and after thinking about it… he couldn't be mad at her nature though she insisted he had a right to. He was surprised and relieved that she accepted the hand up and fought hard not to react when she winced and rubbed the back of her head. "You sure you're okay?" He couldn't resist asking the question.

Angela rubbed the back of her head. It was sore but it was not going to be a problem. "Just a bit sore but I'm okay."

Sam gave a small smile at that. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's not your fault. I was just… It wasn't a good dream." Angela rubbed the back of her neck before looking up at Sam. She wasn't sure about saying anything about her dreams that weren't exactly nightmares; she had a few of those. She was aware that it was cutting into her getting lack of sleep and it was showing. She cleared her throat slightly and decided to bite the bullet, "Nothing ever is when you dream about a failure."

Sam felt his throat convulse slightly at that. He knew that she took it to heart that Adam was gone and in the clutches of Michael and that was after she was willing to fight for him. Or rather she did fight and she was left behind. She never did take failure well and he liked to think she had improved over the years but he could be mistaken. He decided to try, "Do… do you want to talk about it?" He glanced at her unaware that his expression was close to the puppy eyes but more hopeful that she would talk to him.

Angela saw the look on Sam's face and knew she couldn't really deny him that. He had been trying in giving her space until her bad dreams took over. She gave a slight smile as she finished rubbing the back of her head. "Do you really want to hear that I keep torturing myself about what I did and could've done?"

"Whatever gets you talking," Sam replied with a shrug. "It's not your fault about Adam you know."

"That's what my head is telling me with the logic but…" Angela offered a shrug and a sad smile. "Can't help it." She paused a moment and gave a slight clearing of her throat. "Adam wasn't too bad in the end. It seemed to baffle him that I would even care and protect him."

"He doesn't know you like I do."

"Maybe but… he was scared." Angela looked off to the side for a moment. She never really elaborated on what happened that made it so that she was standing in the middle of an empty room and Adam and the green room was gone. She couldn't explain it herself but she had an idea of what happened. "And he held onto me and tried to hold onto him."

Sam had been watching her and her expression. She was starting to get shadows under her eyes from the lack of sleep or the restless sleep. He was tempted but resisted and finally couldn't and reached out and gently brushed her cheek with the back of his finger. "You tried and that's what's important."

"I know." Angela took a deep breath and looked up and smiled at Sam. "You're sweet. It's one of the things I like about you."

Sam chuckled at that and replied, "And the fact that you care so much about people… It's what I like and admire about you." He moved a stray lock and put it behind her ear. He studied her as she reacted favorably to his attentions. He could resist rubbing his thumb on her cheek and listened to her hum in pleasure.

"That feels good," she murmured as she closed her eyes.

"Really?" Sam decided to take the plunge and bent so his lips just barely touched hers. He took a moment to breathe in her scent and felt the familiar pull from when he first caught wind of it. He pressed his lips to hers gently and asked, "How about that?"

Angela accepted the kiss and hummed at that. She liked his touch as his hand moved from her cheek to cup her jawline and neck. She opened her mouth, inviting him to deepen it. "Mmm… better."

Sam took her invitation and deepened the kiss. He was tempted to go further but resisted. He was content with just kissing her. He broke it just a moment and heard her moan of disappointment before he gave her another kiss. He heard her murmur of approval and kissed her again.

"Thought you said you were gonna wake her."

Sam closed his eyes in annoyance as he broke the kiss and resisted the urge to strangle his brother. He opened them slowly and turned to see Dean looking amused like the cat that caught the canary. He was going to say something when Angela said, "He did. And I liked it."

Dean grinned at her. He had only come to see if Sam managed to wake her up since they left her snoozing at the table where she had been doing research while they were looking into other leads in their effort to deal with the Apocalypse their way. That meant trips to hoodoo and shamans and other people paying attention to the signs. He didn't expect to come across a make out session that clearly showed how the two boneheads were attracted to each other. Still… "Really? So if I did the same would I get the same result?" He raised his eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

"More likely I will try to hit you," Angela replied with a straight face. "And that would be after I tackled you with a line drive."

Sam couldn't help but start to chuckle especially at the wounded look his brother got. It made him feel a bit better about being caught in a make out session that really was supposed to be a wakeup call. He put a hand to his mouth to his face and prevent laughter but his eyes were giving it away. He turned to focus on Angela who was staring at Dean but her eyes held a twinkle of merriment.

"Now why you gotta be like that Angie?" Dean tried to pout since he didn't quite expect that answer from her.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you like getting jumped by a person after rudely awakening them?" She looked at Dean with a shrug, her brows asking him to affirm or deny that question. "Or was it that you liked getting your ass kick by a girl?" She grinned to let him know that she had heard him dreaming a couple of nights ago.

"Alright fine," Dean grumbled knowing that he was going to be beat one way or another. "You're no fun, Angie."

Angela smiled sweetly at that. She knew that Dean was taking that in good humor and it avoided an awkward conversation. It was a little bold that she said she liked Sam was doing but it was the truth. Not going into it further she countered with, "I'm the life of a party. You actually saw me drunk once."

"You don't get drunk Angie."

"Um… soda, Dean."

Dean sighed, "Alright, you got me. So you have anything?"

"No," Angela replied with a slight shake of her head. "But I am going to Sioux City in Iowa."

"For what?" Dean looked at her wondering what could possibly hold her interest there since he suspected that it had nothing to do with their search for answers on how to kick the Apocalypse in the ass.

Knowing that she was going to get a particular reaction from Dean, she went with it and pointed at the newspaper she had been reading before she fell asleep and pointed to the circled item. She tapped it with her forefinger and stood back to allow Dean to read it. She straightened up and didn't look at Sam since he would know soon enough.

"You wanna go see this?" Dean pointed at it.

"Yep."

"Why?"

Sam moved to get the paper and find out what had Dean get up in a snit. Angela in the meantime replied, "Because I want a night off. I take them on occasion. And it's not that far from where we are now."

Dean looked back down at the article. He didn't get it since he figured that she would be looking for answers since that whole thing with Adam was another hard knock that had come their way. He still didn't get how she managed to not get taken by Michael, leaving her behind while Adam was gone. She wasn't talking and like Sam he wasn't going to press. He looked at what she wanted to do and asked, "But… Phantom of the Opera? Seriously?"

"I liked the story and… maybe I was around at the setting of the story," Angela replied with a shrug. "That and it's one of my favorites. I think I saw a production in New York and in LA a while back. I'm a sucker for the tragic hero and unrequited love."

Sam studied her as she shrugged her shoulders and told them that she was still going no matter what. He was a bit surprised she announced it out of the blue but then maybe she was going to say something once they regrouped. He didn't mind and found it kind of interesting that she liked stage productions. He asked, "You've been to Broadway?"

"Been to and been _on_ Broadway." Angela gave a full smile at Sam. "I believe I did a George Cohan production at some point. That was real acting." To demonstrate she actually did a small dance tap sequence in front of them. She grinned when she was done.

Dean blinked at what he just witnessed and he wasn't sure if it was the same girl he first met. "Did you jump on the crazy train when I wasn't looking?"

"Dean," Sam warned.

"Just taking a break," Angela replied after gesturing to Sam to take it easy. "That and… I may know the troupe putting on the performance."

"So a family visit thing?" Sam looked at her with a raised brow asking silently if that was the right question to ask.

"I guess. I mean the last time I saw the troupe was in 1980 so…" She shrugged her shoulders at that and watched their reactions. Sam's was more accepting of it while Dean was still trying to process what she just did and it also contained hints of 'I don't believe you' and she couldn't blame him since he did hear what Zachariah had said about her and her willingness to fall on the sword. "Look it's just a play. I'd ask you guys to come but I doubt you'd want to get dressed up in a penguin suit to accompany me."

Dean knew he had given the look that he didn't believe her completely. He had his doubts since he was well aware that while Zachariah was a dick he wouldn't lie about something like that. After all the talk about him throwing himself on the sword, she was doing the same. But if he was honest with himself she was still trying to look for a way out for both even though she said she was willing. He didn't want to think that she was leaving them alone and this giving space crap she could pull. He finally said, "You saying that I wouldn't like it?"

"Not that at all. I just remember the last time we were all dressed up and it didn't go well especially with the fact that one attendee was way too old for Sam. And you really didn't like the wedding suits." Angela named off points where the job required them to dress for the occasion. "Though Sam did look good in a period waistcoat."

Sam knew it was his turn to be picked on and that was a sign in its subtle way that she was feeling better about the whole thing. He cleared his throat though at her points while watching his brother sort grin and sort of scowl and murmured, "It wasn't my idea."

"Okay. You made your point," Dean gestured in a placating fashion. "So you're going to see a play."

"Well technically it's a musical. Andrew Loyd Weber's Phantom of the Opera," she corrected. She walked over to where the laptop had been pushed away so she didn't fall asleep on it. She woke it up and clicked to refresh a window. "Good. My tickets are waiting at Will Call."

"Tickets?"

"For the pre-show party and the after show party." Angela turned to look at the Winchesters and took in Dean's flabbergasted expression and Sam's amused and yet seemingly sad expression. She had to ask him about that. She looked back at Dean and added, "I decided to spoil myself."

"Okay," Sam said.

"Okay?" Dean looked at Sam like he was nuts.

"Dean," Sam warned. He had been on the receiving end and given the spiel about Angela hunting solo before she hooked up with them. He knew she could take care of herself and he thought she deserved a little time to herself since she was always giving it away to whatever was pressing at the moment. Knowing that Dean would put up an argument, he said, "It's only a town over from where we are. She'll be fine."

"Not the point," Dean muttered, "But okay." He looked at Angela who had the courtesy of pretending she wasn't listening and asked, "You need a ride?"

"Please." Angel looked at Dean with a thoughtful expression before adding, "It's not a total waste. There happens to be a juju man that knows things there. Among other things… and people."

Dean looked at her and caught her meaning. He nodded at that and turned to start packing. He drawled, "Leaving in twenty."

Angela looked at him and gave a slight shake of her head while giving a slight smile that was lopsided. She knew that he was actually anxious and happy that they were going. He had a reason aside from the major thing. She sighed as she started to rub the side of her neck in a thoughtful fashion.

"That was nice of you," Sam's voice entered quietly.

"I'm still researching even though I wanted a night off."

"No I mean about… Hale."

Angela didn't say anything but gave a slight smile. She turned to put away the laptop. She always had a vague idea of where Haley was when she went back on the road. Part of it was the locator spell she put on the juju witch before she left. The other was that Haley always sent an update of where she was at and what she was doing and it was something that she felt Dean should know. She said, "It's because he cares about her."

"Yeah. Not that hard to see." Sam paused a moment before he ventured, "Uh Angie… about…"

"I got you tickets. I just wasn't sure if you'd want to go." Angela cleared her throat as her fingers brushed the laptop. She looked down at the ground.

"I want to go."

* * *

 **A/N:** Time in dealing with the aftermath with Adam being taken by Michael and some tender moments between Sam and Angie. Stay tuned for next time on The Message of the Crow...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The theatre was old but it was classy and fitted with the modern equipment to make a good production a great one. Eva looked at the stage. It had taken weeks but they finally had everything set for a good ten nights full of shows and tonight was opening night. That meant the pre-show and after show parties.

It was a gimmick to promote sales and revenue for the production. The idea was to cater to the patrons that they would maybe want to see another showing. There was also the publicity for the city. After all a showing of Phantom of the Opera usually was good publicity since it was pretty popular and considered very high class. Eva saw the benefits of that but she wasn't sure about the expense that went into it.

It was a last minute donation that gave extra money to the production and the promotional party. It pleased the promoters and the ones who wanted to put the production on in the first place. It made Eva relax a little now that a little bit of the pressure was off and she could focus on the production and doing the job she was hired to do and that was direct.

She wandered backstage to do a last minute check on the props. Everyone else was going about doing their business to make sure everything was ready. Eva went to the closet and opened it to look and see if everything was in order but didn't touch since she knew that Larry, the prop master, didn't like anyone touching the props unless they had express permission. They did have a working agreement that she would look but not touch and she had kept it ever since she stepped into the director's role after the last one.

She was in the middle of making sure they had the right mask when a noise caught her attention. She turned to look and flashed her pen light around. "Hello?"

There was no response but there was a lot of noise coming from other members of the crew. Frowning, Eva turned and went back to her inspection, not looking forward to the grumbling she was going to get from her Phantom. He was worse than the diva from their last production but beggars couldn't be choosers with this troupe.

Sighing she remembered her days growing up in the theatre. Her parents had been actors with this troupe and she grew up learning the craft and worked her way through the ranks to actually running the show. She had a few bit roles since she was decent enough to be an extra but she really didn't think she could be a star on the stage and she had no desire to be a star on the stage. She liked the behind the scenes and making it work. She saw it as a challenge every time they made a production that called for something that had elements that would be impossible in real life.

Eva really needed this week to work to bring the troupe out of its slump. She didn't want to fire the people that had been family but after what had been happening… Things just needed to go right. The last minute donor really helped out and for their donation, she made sure they got the box seat for opening night. She wasn't sure if they were going to the opening night party but she would be happy to meet them and thank them.

She finished the mask when she heard another noise and she spun on her heel. She shone her light around and saw what looked like a strap swinging. She closed the prop closet and walked towards the strap. She saw that it was from one of the reinforcement straps. She checked around and noticed that everything was in its place. Frowning, she took the strap and went to put it with the equipment storage.

When she found it, Eva frowned since everything was there. She looked at the strap in her hand and wondered where the hell it came from. Another noise sounded and she shone her light around. If this was a prank, it was in very poor taste. Not to mention it was dangerous to do so since there was equipment that could kill you if used improperly. She walked around, shining her light when another thump caught her attention.

"Hey, no one should be messing around here. None of that quickie shit," Eva called into the darkness.

She was well aware of the penchant for the troupe members who had an interest to make out or have sex in the dark recesses of the stage. That was the first thing they learned instead of lines whenever they found a new venue. Eva could remember the few times she had stumbled across such things when she was growing up. Luckily it was when she was older and could understand the nuances of sex and all that.

More noise sounded and Eva thought she heard a childish giggle. It was one of those creepy giggles like from those nasty horror movies. She really was going to get on Joker's case about this since she did _not_ need this right now. Growling she warned, "You better stop or there will be consequences and I don't care that it's opening night. You all know the rules." She moved her penlight around to check as she moved forward.

She had just rounded the corner that led to where the costumes were kept and she started to notice that there was a lack of people around that should be and it was starting to make her nervous. She made a turn when all of a sudden her Phantom's mask jumped out at her with a yel. She screeched and jumped back but not before taking a swipe with her penlight. What followed was a grunt mixed in with laughter. "Sonofabitch, Joker. You fucking ass."

Joker, as he was called the troupe for his incessant need to play pranks, laughed as he pulled the mask off. He saw the look on Eva's face and pouted, "Aw come on Evy. Admit it I got you."

Eva gave Joker a punch to the chest. "It's not funny you jerk." She looked at the mask in Joker's hand and pointed at it, "That better not be the actual mask Charles wears. You know what drama queen he is _and_ he can tell if someone else is wearing it."

"Relax Evy," Joker replied with a smirk and casual wave. He held up his mask and tossed it to her. "That is a replica I made. You know I have been working with the prop master and working on my skills. That's just one of them."

Eva glared but it was spoiled by the faint smile that was starting to erupt. She looked at the mask and then at Joker and sighed. It was a good replica of the prop. Shaking her head, she sighed, "Joker, as much as it's fun to joke around with cast and everyone in the troupe and we hire locally, I really can't have it. Not tonight."

"Are you letting the suits worry you about the party?"

"You know we've had problems the last few towns we were in," Eva replied in a low tone. She didn't want to speak of bad news. It could bring bad luck to the performance and they didn't need that. "Everything needs to go right." She looked at some rigging that was set in the distance.

"Hey," Joker replied fingering her chin gently, "Everything's gonna be okay. Don't worry about it. Even the drama queen knows what's on the line and he'll behave. That I may have mentioned a few choice mishaps that could happen…"

"You idiot."

Joker chuckle, pleased that he got Eva smiling. "It's what I am but at least my plans work." He looked around and shrugged his shoulders. He looked back at her and grinned, "Anyway, it'll be fine. I know the last minute donor helped and you went all out for them for tonight."

"Well it's not just any donor. It's… you know who." Eva leaned in and whispered the last part. She hadn't informed the troupe about the last minute donor's identity. That would just make them giddy and nothing would get done. Some of the older members had fond memories and their stories could take ages if you let them. In fact Uncle Henry's story about one time in Tulsa went through an entire performance. It was a wonder anyone got anything done and the performance didn't collapse on them.

"Oh." Joker got a knowing look on his face. "One of those. Well I will promise to be on my best behavior during the performance."

"And the parties," Eva added, knowing that he would try something if no one said anything.

"Alright. I promise t not do anything overly absurd or crazy. I will be a gentlemen should the guest happen to meet me." With a smirk he gave her a salute and took his mask and disappeared to go do what he had to do.

Eva sighed with a smile and shook her head. Without Joker, she'd be a very boring person indeed. She was still smiling when she went back to the lobby of the theatre after checking on everything and gave one last look around. She decided to peek in the VIP room where the pre-show and after show party were going to be held.

Everything was in its place and she felt proud of herself for being able to plan on a budget. Even though they had a generous donation, she didn't want to spend it all. Sometimes things happened and living with this troupe all her life, she had seen everything from sudden quittings to torn costumes, damaged props… you had to have a contingency. She knew how to shop to give the impression that it was extravagant enough without going crazy.

Eva looked and spotted a banner that was crooked and made to fix it. She smiled to herself as she thought about the person that was coming to see it. According to Uncle Henry and a few others, this person was a star in their day and not stuck up about it. Almost every year they came to see at least one performance if it was possible. Her parents told her stories about one time this guest actually filled in when their lead actor suddenly got sick. And it was a male role too. A paragon pretty much and while it was nice to see the troupe happy, she wasn't sure about it. She would be polite though.

She was almost finished when she heard a fairly booming voice enter the room, "Ah there you are."

Eva turned to see the man who made it possible for the troupe to perform there in Sioux City. She liked him enough that he supported the arts but from what she had heard and seen, he could be a little pompous and had that sense of entitlement. She really had to play diplomat when he tried to interfere with production. Smiling she replied, "Just last minute fixings, Mr. Korbin."

"Easing the nerves I see," Mr. Korbin replied as he walked further into the room to join her. He adjusted his suit jacket as he studied what Eva was doing and continued, "You've done a fine job Eva."

"Well, the night hasn't even begun yet," Eva countered as she finished. She turned to look at the six foot man that was considered one of the influential people in Sioux City. He was a patron of the arts and was responsible for renovating the theatre they were performing at. There was also the gallery and other projects that reflected the arts. Eva knew this which was why she was the one playing nice. He was their backer but she had some freedom and could be candid with him at times. "I prefer to celebrate when the night is over. What I see from the guests usually tells me."

"Very practical," Korbin replied as he used his forefinger to smooth out the mustache that made him look like a baron rather than a business tycoon. "You are very diplomatic and practical."

"You kind of have to be."

Korbin hummed a bit and looked at the room. Finally he looked at Eva and continued, "Miss Eva, I don't need to remind you how much rides on tonight. It will set the tone for the week and I am sure you are well aware of your troupe's reputation…"

Evan didn't need reminding. With the bad press it was sheer luck and mercy that that they had this venue. It was the one trump card that Korbin held that prevented her from fully speaking her mind and what kept the others in check when they were in his presence. She nodded and smiled, "I know and I have a good feeling about tonight."

Korbin nodded. This was a good time to bring up what he wanted. "I know that you made arrangements for the last minute donor and benefactor but I really want you to give them the five star treatment."

Eva nodded at that knowing that was _not_ what their guest of honor would want. Hell it took her mad skills at a computer with the online ticket buying to determine who it was. Still she would just nodded and make everyone happy. "Of course. But I should remind you that direct acknowledgment in front of others might not be the best thing."

"Nonsense."

Eva said nothing more as she followed Korbin out. She had warned him. She only hoped that his insistence wouldn't let everything crash and burn.

* * *

"How much longer Angie?"

"As long as it takes," came the muffled reply.

Dean rolled his eyes as he went back to sit on the really plushy and fancy chair in the waiting area of the dressing room. He felt really out of place since everything was pristine, clean and screamed of money. He looked at a the wall a noticed the dress hanging on it and eyed it wondering how in the hell a woman was supposed to look good in that. "I don't know why I'm here. I'm not the one going."

"Because I asked," Angela replied as she opened the door and revealed her person. She gestured at her body, asking for his opinion.

Dean took a look and while it was a good dress, it not the kind that said wow. He got the feeling that she wanted to dress to impress and not necessarily the people at the theatre. Though why she wanted him there was something yet to be revealed. He shook his head and said, "Nah." He paused and then waited until she went back into the dressing room. "But seriously Angie, why me? I mean you know Hale is here and she'd be more than happy to…"

"Because Hale doesn't know I'm coming and to be honest, she and I are being polite."

Dean heard the rustle of material and saw the dress get pitched over the door. An attendant came and took it like that. He checked out the clerk and turned his attention back to the door. "Being polite?"

"It's a lot to deal and she's a bit mad at me."

"You're lucky then. If she were pissed…"

"I'd literally have a fire under my ass." There was some rustling and a click as a hanger was being hung on one of the knobs.

Dean chuckled at that and heard her chuckle with him. He knew that it wasn't like that with them. "So… you've been spying on her."

"Please. We talk, just not in person." There was a sigh and then, "She just needs time to process what happened and she is mad at me. It had something to do with lying about how I was feeling during our training session."

Dean waited until she came out with another dress on. He really didn't like it on her and he was certain Sam wasn't going to like it either. He gave her a thumbs down. "She wouldn't be that mad with you, would she?"

"What do you think?" Angela looked at Dean as she opened the door to go back in.

"I know she has a temper but…" Dean adjusted himself in his seat. "You are okay, right Angie?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"She was upset because at the time I was pretending nothing was wrong when in fact I couldn't do what Lord Shiva taught me as well as I did before. She got me a couple of times and it stung." Angela opened the door and stepped out with number three. "So?"

That one was good but it didn't sparkle. Dean shook his head and frowned like she was nuts, "Please."

Angela made a slight sound and went back in. There was one more dress to try on. She started removing the other and stared at herself in the mirror. "Haley just needs to be mad at me. And… she might be mad at you."

"Me? What did I do?" Dean looked at the door as if he expected her to see his face. There were a lot of things she would be mad at him for but nothing came to mind at the moment.

"Adam."

Dean was quiet for a moment. Yeah that would piss Haley off. She had come to give help when he was at his lowest and going lower since he didn't believe in his brother. He had as much as admitted that to Sam; he didn't believe that Sam could hold out against the devil. Yet his brother saying that he had faith that he would do what was right… it was humbling in that respect and Dean couldn't fail to hear the self-derision that was unspoken about how Sam viewed himself. Haley came to help him out and she even said that they could do it. "Oh."

"It was a bad time for us all."

Dean made a slight face at that. There she was, his girl, doing it again and trying to make things better. "Yeah but I should have remembered. And how did she find out?"

"Not from me but she is a juju princess."

Dean made a noise at that and nodded in agreement. He did ask Haley how she was able to find him and she just smiled and was coy about it. He did think that there was one of those weird sisterhood things going on between both his girls and if he tried to interfere, he was going to crash and burn. "Right. She knows a thing or two," he agreed. "But she'll come around."

"I know. She's mad at you but she made sure that I knew where she was going to be. So she's not that mad."

Dean chuckled at that and shifted to find one of the clerks looking at him. He flashed one of his flirty smiles and she walked away. It wasn't exactly snobbish but he knew that he was not the type of clientele that they usually had. They were only tolerating him because of Angela. He shifted to look at the door of the dressing room and heard that was quiet. "You okay in there Angie?"

"I'm okay. Just adjusting something."

"Need a hand?"

"I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Dean had gotten up and walked towards the dressing room door. He stood within a respectable distance and so he wouldn't get hit with the door when she opened it. "I mean, running interference?"

"No."

"Okay. So… how are things with you and Sam?"

"Being direct now?"

Dean sighed at that and retorted more under his breath, "I'm being a nosy bitch, alright."

The giggle was unexpected and Dena wondered if something was wrong since the only time he heard his girl giggle was when she was a little girl. The grown up version was unheard of and he didn't know what to make of it. He shuffled a bit on his feet before leaning towards the door slightly and asked, "Something I said."

"Definitely." The giggle calmed into a gentle breath. Then came a sigh and then, "I… I don't know how things are. I mean… you both know about what Zachariah said. About me and what I still have in the backup file."

"And you're worried about what Sam thinks?"

There was a slight rustle and then, "Maybe a little. I mean… I basically told you guys what my intention was."

"Nothing more than what I was going to do. I mean… you were willing to take the fall for me and be Michael's bitch."

The door opened slightly to reveal Angela's face. She peered at Dean and replied, "But you did the right thing and didn't say yes. And I know you meant more when you said that you didn't want to let Sam down."

"Well I didn't want to let you down either. I mean… I was ready to give in and yet even with you giving me that icy glare of yours… you still believed that I wouldn't say yes." Dean shuffled a bit uncomfortably on his feet. "Thanks for that."

"There are different kinds of strength," Angela replied with a smile. "Takes a while for us to figure out exactly what it is and sometimes we don't at all."

"You saying I did?"

"That and I haven't."

Dean was going to say something but she opened the door to reveal the last dress that the clerks had pretty much picked out for her once she described her tastes and what it was for. He couldn't understand why she just didn't use a dress she had; they could have easily swung by Bobby's but she had to say that she always bought a new one when she went to go see this group's performance. When he saw her though, any complaints flew out the window. He stood there looking at her and adjusted his stance. That was definitely the one and he let his appreciation show.

"Really?" Angela couldn't help but give a smile at the way Dean was standing and looking at her. It made her feel better about wearing a dress.

Dean realized what he was doing and cleared his throat, "Uh yeah. That's the one."

Angela grinned and turned to change to her regular clothes. She couldn't help but tease him, "I figured given the way you were ogling me. Happy thoughts?"

Dean scowled at the door, "You know that's not what it is."

"I know. I just like teasing you." Angela came out with the dress on the hangar and indicated to the clerk that it was the one she wanted. She looked at Dean and added, "Cause you're like a brother to me. And one that is fun to play with."

"Tell me about it." Dean gestured at the dress and asked, "That it? You done with your traditional shopping for a dress for some play?"

"Yeah," Angela replied with a nod.

It wasn't until they were outside the place and Dean felt like he could be himself instead of minding his manners that he said, "Sam'll like it but I think he'll like you in anything."

Angela felt her cheeks flush at that but was quiet as she put the dress box in the back seat like it was a valuable painting. She really did want to impress Sam a bit but she also was going to the theatre and while she had lived centuries, she still dressed for such things. At the moment she was being called out on the former. Still blushing she looked at Dean and got into the Impala.

Dean made a face at that and gestured at the sky before heading to the driver's side. She really needed to lighten up. He got in and was going to start the engine when he heard her say in a low tone her thanks for going with her. He smiled and replied, "No problem. It's not every day that I get to go with the most gorgeous healer on the planet on her traditional need a new dress for the theatre."

"Don't forget the shoes."

"Seriously?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like things are getting ready for opening night and Angie is dress shopping with Dean. Stay tuned for next time...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The house was old but it could be, in that context, considered safe. And safe meant that it was warded against things that went bump in the night. It was fine to Haley and was a place to stay while she followed up on some strange activity that she had detected after she went on her way after the whole vision thing with the twins.

She hadn't meant to take off like she did but… It wasn't that she was willing to fight against the end the world and stop that from happening. It was just that she was not sure about doing that with Angela. It wasn't that she didn't like her; she loved her. The uncertainty came from what she had seen and it had Haley wonder exactly what she was.

Haley had seen things in her travels and met a few of the half breeds that existed; the half human and half whatever that existed. She even knew a couple of dhampirs but… She knew that Angela was different. She saw that with the kelpies. When she started traveling, she heard stories about what she had done saving people and hunting things. After seeing what happened, she wasn't sure.

Logically it could have been the product of actually remembering some ritual or other learned from Angela's long life. Haley didn't doubt that since one didn't live for nearly five centuries without learning something. Yet Haley sensed there was more to it. True people could be driven by emotion and she had seen enough to know the effective trigger for her friend but what she witnessed… it was different. She couldn't put her finger on it but it felt familiar. It was why she decided to move on. She needed the time to think. And think she did.

The way she left was like it was a one night stand with Dean. She hated it since he still had that despondency about him no matter how hard he tried to hide it. It must have felt like she left him but they did have that kind of arrangement; they weren't committed to each other but they would be there for each other. 'As a shoulder to cry on' was how Dean put it. Still it felt bad when she left though and he was the one known for the one night, no strings thing.

"Still not sure about why you left."

Haley shifted to look at the woman who owned the house and leaned against the railing. "I'm sure of why. I just don't know what to think." She shifted to shuffle her feet slightly. "I don't know what I feel about my friend."

"And what is that?"

Haley looked at the elder woman. She was a juju witch who made her living doing helpful charms for people and an occasional 'love' spell. Mostly it was to practice the craft and to be a watchful eye since it was better to have eyes everywhere. Savannah was from Haiti and immigrated to the states when she was a girl and since then lived in relative peace. It didn't surprise Haley that she helped out hunters on occasion that passed through with her knowledge though it was a surprise those hunters let knowing she was a juju witch and she wasn't dead.

Right now the dark brown woman was looking at her through smoky grey eyes that matched her weathered face that was almost elegant along with the robes she chose to wear. Haley stared at the woman and replied, "Just the things that happened." She paused a moment and then continued, "It's not about her but more what I saw her do."

"You admit that she hunts things, even her own kind and that is not unusual," Savannah replied.

"No, because she did save my tribe and our guardian Rose," Haley admitted. She pressed her fingertips together and thought about what she was trying to say. "The last time we were together, I saw things and they were not… typical."

"Not really a good description considering the line of work," Savannah commented.

"She did things that are not typical of her kind."

"And that frightens you."

"No." At the look Haley was getting, she amended her answer, "Okay, maybe. She should have been dead and I saw the wound. The way she moved… it had to be a god's power but it wasn't really."

Savannah studied Haley as the girl tried to explain. She became thoughtful of the whole thing. "But you mentioned that a god offered to train her, both of you."

"Reacquaint her," Haley corrected, "But it was like the more we went, the worse she got. And then she suddenly finds the ability to do what she did and kill a demon god or whatever he was. I saw wings and the look on her face… I don't know what it is."

"Seems like the god gave her the power to defeat this demon."

"That's the thing. It wasn't of a god. It's distinct in the world of the spirits. What I sensed was different." Haley paused, not sure how to explain it.

"Different how? What did you sense daughter of the Lawazi?"

Haley thought about it and tried to describe it, "It wasn't a god but there was power. Like it was old… ancient maybe. Like that of a great warrior."

"Well the Malachi is considered that despite what she says in that humbling way of hers." Savannah was puzzled herself but interested. "Even among our kind the descriptions speak of a warrior that will be a protector of men."

"I know but I've been around her before. This was different." Haley turned as she thought about it to look down.

"I agree and I believe that is why you are avoiding her in terms of physical presence. It is good you haven't severed ties completely."

"Yeah and she teased me about me being angry with her."

"Are you angry with her?"

Haley looked at Savannah like she was crazy. "No. I'm not angry with her. Well maybe that she feels she has to hide everything from me but I'm not mad at her." At the look she was still getting she huffed a bit and added, "I'm not mad. I'm scared. I'm scared because I get the feeling that there is more to my friend than meets the eye; something old and ancient and it can be terrible if the wrong side gets to it."

"And how do you think she feels? Have you not considered she feels the same?"

Haley paused a moment and looked away. She actually hadn't thought of that before. Mostly she was upset that her friend kept pretending things were fine when they weren't. She didn't realize it wasn't because of a tough girl act; Angela didn't have an overblown ego. She never considered that Angela was probably scared and to top it off with things that were new and untested to her… It would be no wonder that she kept up the bravado act for everyone's sake.

Deciding she needed to think about things, Haley gave a nod and took her leave. She needed to clear her head if she was going to determine if the strange vibes she was getting was worth investigating or not. If there was one thing she learned about hunting it was that you had to be focused otherwise it got you killed and she wasn't in the mood for that. A walk was what she needed, and maybe just scope the general area.

The walk certainly helped as she took a look around. She could have easily used the car that she had "borrowed" to get there but what she wanted to do required her to scout out the area. She hadn't pinpointed the exact place and it was better to do it on foot. She took a breath as she turned down a street and continued to walk while keeping an eye out. It also allowed her to think about past events though she struggled to keep her concentration. She ended up bumping into someone and apologized for it.

"Hale?"

Haley turned to see she had bumped into none other than Dean Winchester. She blinked as her mouth opened but no sound came out. She hadn't expected this.

Dean grinned at the expression on Haley's face. He couldn't help but say, "Well I'm pleased that you can be surprised by me."

Haley narrowed her eyes in reaction and replied, "Don't flatter yourself. You don't surprise me."

Dean made a slight face and shuffled on his feet. He knew how this would play out. "Aw Hale… you know that you like pulling one over me. And I know a few who enjoy the same thing." He had muttered the last sentence.

"Don't remind me. You're easy and deserve it half the time," Haley countered as she stepped forward. She couldn't help but smirk at Dean once she was close enough. She took a slight breath and smiled, "So what are you doing here? Working a case?"

"Would you believe me if I said that came to see you?" Dean leaned forward as if it would press his question further to a more favorable outcome.

Haley blinked at his response. True they had made arrangements to meet and sometimes they took each other by surprise. His admittance though took her by surprise. "You came to see me?"

"Yeah," Dean countered in serious tone. He took a couple of steps forward until he was close enough to touch her. "I mean… you left in a hurry and…" He went quiet, not sure of what to say since he didn't want to sound pathetic.

Haley took an intake of breath at his posture and replied, "It wasn't because of you. You know that right?"

"Wasn't it?"

Haley blinked at the tone Dean's voice had taken. She had things to work through like everyone else. She could get defensive and get into a fight with Dean but that wouldn't solve the problem. It wasn't him in the first place. She replied, "No. It's not you." She shifted on her feet. "And it's not because of Angie. It's… I've never seen anything like that before."

"Not the first time."

"And I don't have trouble believing it." Haley shifted on her feet. "And Dean… I… it calls into question what else is out there."

Dean made a gesture, "And I get that. Believe me. It makes me a little nervous that she's interested in my baby brother and he's interested in her and it's not casual but serious."

"And yet you let it keep, encourage it even."

"Because I know that Angie is a good person. She would rather kill herself than do anything to hurt me or Sam and that extends to just about anybody that we help." Dean paused a moment before continuing, "And she deserves better especially after how I treated her and I get why she won't say anything to us. But I'd rather have her crazy ass mojo on our side and her crazy self any day and twice on Sunday."

Haley thought about it for a moment before teasing him, "I hope you mean as a friend since I get very jealous." She grinned to let him know that she was teasing him. "And I believe I have a certain set of exclusive rights on you."

Dean grinned back at Haley. "You know that you have the right to do what you want to me."

Haley laughed at him and looked down at the ground. Her posture relaxed a little and she asked, "So are you here about the disturbances? Wait, I forgot, you don't really study energies."

Dean knew that he had to fess up on some level. "Actually… Angie kind of hinted you might be here. I came to see if…" He trailed off and he felt his skin flush. He rubbed the back of his neck more to stave off embarrassment. And he had the nerve to tease his girl about her approach with Sam.

Haley chuckled at Dean's embarrassment. "That's why I retracted my last bit. You guys don't deal with energies and disturbances."

"Well… there is Angie. She understands it but it's not always the first thing on the list when she checks things off," Dean admitted. He cleared his throat slightly. "I figured you would be here for a job when Angie mentioned that you would be here and since she and Sam are off doing their own thing… I uh."

"I picked up strange disturbances with my ways and means," Haley replied trying to put Dean on a comfortable setting. "I think it's omen related to the larger picture but it doesn't have the same signs." She shifted and looked at the direction she was heading in and then back at Dean. "You wanna check it out with me?"

Dean took a look. He was always up for a hunt. It was all he could do. Maybe he could pick Haley's brains for a way out of the angel vessel mess. "Sure."

* * *

The red carpet was often referred to when stars or very important people came in. Angela was never one for the lime light and would often bend over backwards to stay out of it. Sometimes it was near impossible such as her reputation as a piano player and singer. Some things she couldn't avoid like that and it wasn't like she could make herself be bad at those talents. Not after spending her growing up years learning how to play piano, sing and all the requirements that made a lady in her day.

This was something she couldn't avoid and it was probably the only chance she was going to get to see a few choice people that she hadn't seen in years. She didn't mean to make Sam uncomfortable either by bringing up that charity function where that nice old lady had eyes for him. It was pretty funny to her but if it were serious she would have been overprotective and that wouldn't help anyone. As it were, she was stuck here and she felt bad about the whole thing since she only promised a show.

"So this is the preshow party?"

Angela looked up since she had been looking at the ground and looked around. It had the 1930s flare and it matched the style of the theatre. She had an appreciation for the Roaring Twenties and the era that followed. She did have some interesting times then and they were worthy of the dime back novels that came in that era. She made a slight face and replied, "They're different depending on the theatre and the performance."

Sam looked around. He was not big on formal parties and the memory of that one was one he would like to have wiped from existence. Hell, if he asked, he knew Angela would make it possible but given that it would have adverse effects on her, he wasn't going to ask. He would rather avoid it unless he had to talk about it. He took in the sights of the room and thought that he had been impressed when they entered the theatre after Dean dropped them off and he admired the architecture. "Doesn't look too bad."

"And you don't have to be polite," Angela replied with a slight smile. "I should have mentioned something about the party. It was only because of a donation that I got the invite with a plus one. I just wanted to attend the performance."

Sam resisted rolling his eyes. It was pretty much a fault of hers putting blame on herself and he was guilty of it too. "Angie, it's okay. To be honest, I would have felt hurt if you didn't ask me to come. But I understand that you were only taking into consideration what me and Dean like."

Gently he lifted her chin with his first finger and gently rubbed her chin with his thumb to avoid smearing any makeup she may have put on. Angela smiled at that as she reached up and took his hand and held it in hers. "Thank you for coming with me."

"I like being with you."

"Flatterer."

"Honest truth."

They walked into the room smiling politely at other guests. It was unavoidable to be noticed and Angela found herself looking at a young woman who looked anxious about the whole thing but was putting on a brave face. Guessing that the woman was the director, she put on a smile and greeted her, "Hello."

Eva had been nervous about meeting the mysterious benefactor. Uncle Henry and Lulu were excited about the whole thing. They had been with the theatre their whole lives and they kept the books when the tickets sold and made sure the troupe got paid. They were pretty good with technology for their age and when they saw the last minute purchase and donation, they got all excited and happy and insisted that she give the buyer the best seats. It had her confused but she did so anyway and it was worth seeing the happy looks on Henry and Lulu's face.

She had been nervous about that night but she put on a smiling face for all the patrons. Most of them were gold level patrons. They had money and some were people who sprang for the tickets. They were easy to spot and Henry and Lulu made it clear that they weren't the one she should meet. It only made her more nervous about the person she was to meet but they told her that she would know who it was the moment they walked into the room. It was said with a slight grin on their faces like it was going to be a big surprise.

Eva knew they were right the moment she saw her walk into the room. In fact, it was evident to the whole room. Eva was by the refreshment table getting a glass of champagne when she walked in the door. It was like everyone paused in what they were doing when she walked in with a rather tall and good looking man. Eva thought it was like something out those reality TV shows with the glamor couple. That was what it looked like to her and seeing the woman with tall, dark and handsome… it certainly felt like it as she walked up to her and greeted her, "Glad that you could make it."

Angela looked at the woman who greeted her and pointedly ignored the stares that came the moment she and Sam walked into the room. She smiled and replied, "I wouldn't miss your directorial debut." She released Sam and took the girl into a hug and gave her a polite kiss on the cheek.

It was enough to get the party started again though Angela was certain she heard whispers but ignored them as she looked at the girl. She commented, "You have grown."

Eva managed to get her voice back and smiled back and replied, "It's good to see you again." She led the couple further into the party and away from prying eyes. She stuttered a bit as she joked, "You really saved my ass."

"To be honest I'm not one for parties," Angela replied with a slight smile. She gestured at Sam, "Neither is he. So call it crazy."

"Crazy works," Eva admitted. "In the theatre business it is expected of you to be a little crazy."

Sam had to chuckle at that. He didn't mind that Angela spoke for him since he really wasn't one for nice parties. He said, "You have no idea."

Eva looked at Sam and noticed how he moved to stay close to Angela. They did look like a glamor couple but she suspected that there was more to it than that. She figured they were an item since they were very comfortable with each other and she suspected a bit of romance in there as well. She smiled at Sam and teased, "What? You know of anything crazier than attending a party?"

"I could think of a few things," Sam replied, "Some that are highly unlikely."

"What? Chasing ghosts?"

Angela smiled at that and replied, "Not exactly…"

"Oh you made it!"

Angela turned to see an elderly face dressed in elegant black and her face lit up in a smile. "Lulu!" She walked over and couldn't resist giving a hug to the elderly woman and didn't care if she was being watched. Then again it added something to talk about since no one knew anything about her. She hugged the elderly woman and said, "You're looking good. It's been what… ten years?"

"Try a couple of decades you sly flatterer," Lulu replied as she looked at Angela. She beamed like a proud parent as she looked up and down Angela's person. "Still pretty as a picture. I can still remember you in Portia's outfit in Merchant of Venice. You put past performances to shame."

Angela chuckled at that. "That was a one-time thing. Well… make it a second time thing."

Lulu gestured in remembrance, "Ah yes. The time you stepped in to play Horatio in Hamlet. You really were the dashing hero."

"I always thought she was one," Sam's voice entered. He had been listening to the conversation and wasn't exactly surprised that there was someone who knew her and he suspected that it was over decades. The way she talked about the troupe and suggesting that she may have done a bit of acting and the display she did.

He always suspected she liked anything that had to do with the arts. She was good at it and had an appreciation for it. Even her penmanship was artist quality and if he bothered to ask, she would probably admit that she sponsored several art programs in various locations or set up endowments. She really was that generous and it had him like her even more.

Angela smiled at that though she felt her cheeks flush at Sam's compliment. She knew that Lulu was going to ask so she made introductions, "Lulu, I'd like you to meet Sam. He's…"

"Oh I know. He's the one," Lulu brushed off as she approached Sam with the intention of heavy scrutinizing. She eyed him ignoring the fact that Eva was trying to gesture her to not embarrass the high profile client. She hummed and said, "Good soul though a lot of baggage. But then again who doesn't?"

"Lulu," Angela murmured, "You really need to keep it to the stage. It's the only way to keep the coppers off you." She gave a slight smile to indicate a memory. She then spoke in a language that Lulu would understand even though it had been a while since she spoke to her. She looked at Lulu in the eye to emphasize her warning.

Lulu looked at Eva and then Sam and back at Angela. She nodded and replied, "Alright my liefje. She looked at Sam and said, "Well I better go check on the crew. They always need a firm hand. And you be good. I will tell Henry that you are here. Be good now all three of you."

Eva sighed but smiled as Lulu left and said, "I apologize. She's the oldest and…" She paused when she noticed Angela starting to laugh and Sam was too. She frowned a bit at that and couldn't help but ask, "What is so funny?"

Angela was chuckling while she glanced at Sam who was actually enjoying himself despite the sort of interrogation he had. She didn't know that he had gotten the same kind of treatment from Bobby and that the grizzled hunter had meant it. She looked at Eva and sighed. The girl wouldn't remember but then again she made it that way. She replied, "Just a joke about age. I happen to know someone who is older than Lulu. Way older."

Eva frowned at that in confusion. This couple was strange. She couldn't help be smile though. "I guess you know people."

"You could say that," Angela admitted, "The question becomes who doesn't know me."

It started a chuckle and some laughter. Eva just continued to laugh and the conversation went smoothly afterwards. She did her job as she introduced the couple to the other guests and a few of the actors that were there to make a good impression. She had to hand it to the couple especially the woman Angela when she met with some of the more affluent folks. It was like watching a performance. She was unaware that the couple was being watched from the other side of the room and they looked very interested.

* * *

 **A/N:** Dean and Hale enjoy a hunting date and Sam and Angie are on a date. Keep watching for more of The Message of the Crow...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The party was in full swing and it appeared that the mysterious sponsor had arrived. Korbin watched with rapt fascination as the woman entered with her, he was assuming, husband on her arm. She just had to walk in and the whole room just stopped and stared. It was a marvel that she didn't let it bother her as she went and greeted Eva like she knew her. Korbin figured it was a means of easing the feeling one got when a new person entered the room and they were famous.

He watched as the elderly Lulu approached and the familiarity that was demonstrated. It had him curious about that relationship. He didn't go up right aware but decided to observe the couple for a while and then make introductions. He wanted to know all about the benefactor that essentially saved the production.

It was no secret to the troupe and the people involved that the production didn't garner enough funds to last the projected time frame. There were too many incidents tied up with this troupe but none of them were confirmed. There was no hard evidence though to support it but the rumors where still there. And rumors tended to kill things that were seemingly innocent but that night though you could hardly tell and they did a good job covering up the unflattering parts.

Korbin watched as the woman and her companion circulated and greeted the other patrons. She was so at ease with people and her companion… There was something about him that Korbin couldn't put his finger on it. The posture and the stance was familiar, like he had seen it before. He then noticed the way how he looked at her. It had him thinking and feeling a bit sentimental about the whole thing.

Deciding that he was done observing, Korbin made his way over to the couple with a glass of champagne and made his introduction, "Well hello. It's nice to meet the one who essentially saved our production."

Angela had been making rounds with Eva introducing her to the other patrons. She really didn't like interacting with snobs and she had to do that on occasion. That and she had experience of being a part of that class; growing up, her family was pretty well off and one of the more respected in Italy. She knew that Sam was a little uncomfortable about it too. She didn't have to ask, she sensed it and they were polite to them but she knew that they were only being polite to him because he was with her. She hated the pretentiousness that they carried. It was enough to make her want to start hitting things. But as Sam liked to point out, she was a lady.

Their current conversation was with a pretentious bitch who made it obvious that she was interested in Sam but more like he was a novelty item. She made it clear that she knew he wasn't of a higher class and did whatever she could to make it obvious. It made Angela's blood boil and she disliked the fact that she was being drawn into this game.

"My dear, I simply don't know how it is you manage to keep up with the things of cultural value with all the traveling you do."

Angela gave a polite smile as she replied, "Traveling puts one in touch with things of cultural value and often that are better than the pyrite in places like this." She then signaled Sam to start moving.

"You really have a way with people," Sam said as they ended up in a corner. He looked over where the broad that was hitting on him was staring at her like she didn't know what just happened.

Angela had been glancing at the biddy as she replied, "All part of the grand game. You learn how to say one thing but think another and often say exactly what you think but in a different way." She looked at Sam with apology in her eyes, "And I'm sorry."

"What for? You've always done what you wanted because it's what you wanted to do and on a job, because it's right." At the look he was getting, Sam explained, "I pay attention and… I know when a broad is trying to play me."

"And you think I'm a broad?"

Sam made a slight face even though he saw that she was teasing him. It turned into a slight smile as he looked down at her. "No. You're… you're beautiful."

Angela watched the slight blush form on his cheeks and felt her own flush. She could only smile when he took her by the hand and held them. She couldn't help but smile in return and reply, "Flatterer."

"Honest truth."

Angela couldn't help but smile at Sam's assessment. She teased, "Keep that up and I might start to take you seriously."

"Then it'll be my lucky day." Sam couldn't help but smile back at her. He knew that she took him seriously on all matters. This was one of those rare times that she gave a clear line of what she meant, and it gave him courage to keep going. Plus he had gotten the impression that she liked it when he took initiative on things.

Before Angela could reply, they heard, "Ah finally I get to meet you."

Turning they saw a well-dressed man standing there with a glass of champagne and holding it out to her. Angela looked at him with a raised brow and accepted the glass. It didn't mean she was going to drink it. Being polite as ever, she replied, "Please to meet you Mr.…"

"Korbin. James Korbin," Korbin replied holding out his hand.

Angela looked at the man getting the sense that there was something off about him but she had nothing to go on. She took the proffered hand and felt a firm shake. "Angela," she replied and gestured at Sam, "And this is…"

"Sam," Sam introduced himself and offered his hand while moving in front of Angela. He looked at Korbin, not liking what he seeing but knowing that he had to keep a cool head. He knew that he usually didn't like the people, specifically guys, that Angela got friendly with.

Korbin took the hand and got a firm handshake. He looked at Sam and noted the way he was posturing in front of Angela. There was something about the way he stood, and it had him intrigued. He decided to play with it a little, "Nice grip there. Always nice to have a man that knows how to shake."

Angela couldn't help but grin that turned into a choked laugh. She realized what Korbin was doing and it made her evening. She sat back and watched to see how Sam would react to the situation. He didn't disappoint when he stopped what he was doing to realize what was happening. He always had a little tell and she found it cute and endearing.

Sam, for his part, played off it well once he figured out what just happened. It had him wondering about whether or not if this was what Angela went through when it was obvious a woman was hitting on her. He looked at Korbin and replied, "I work out."

Angela couldn't help but giggle at the response. "You have no idea," she murmured loud enough for Sam to hear.

"Nice to see think so highly of me," Sam replied in response but he couldn't help but give a wry grin at her. He turned and looked back at Korbin and added, "It's nice to meet you Korbin."

"A pleasure. I am pleased that you decided to attend tonight."

"Well I only wanted to see the play. It's a favorite of mine," Angela offered as she steeled her mouth into a smile. She had her fun but if she got additional fun it would be a bonus. She took hold of Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Korbin notice the movement of her hand and nodded, "Well still… your donation was most welcome and you seem to know the troupe very well."

Angela continued smiling. She knew a fishing expedition when she smelled one or rather when it was executed a bit poorly in front of her. Then again she knew a couple of undercovers who used that routine and it got them more than subterfuge worthy of snobs playing the game. She knew that Sam would have figured out by now that this wasn't the first time she had seen a production by this troupe.

Over the years, she took interest in things outside of hunting and it was mostly to stay sane but also because she used to enjoy them when she was a girl. She loved the arts and was one of the few things that she liked about her education as a lady. Her 'watercolors' were praised by the society ladies and were often the starting point to potential suitors and of course her skills at piano held everyone's interest, which was why the Host loved using that card when she came to him.

Looking at Korbin, Angela gave a polite smile and replied, "I've attended a few productions and made acquaintance with a few of the cast members. We shared similar interests."

Korbin looked at her and returned the smile. "Then I suppose you know about the rumors?"

Angela kept the smile on her face. She knew that she had been out of the loop on a few things mostly because she insisted upon that to protect them. They usually tried to keep in contact with her at their insistence and was the one luxury she allowed herself. She didn't know everything so this was a bit of a shock. She kept up the look and replied, "No rumors I know of unless you are talking about the fact that one of the oldest troupe members is playing the role of the one that marries Christine. And that is a role often cast by someone like Sam."

Korbin studied the pair. He noted the sudden look that Sam gave Angela that was more out of surprise than anything else. Then he looked at her and noted how well she kept her composure. "Indeed. You really have to hand it to the makeup department."

"Indeed," Angela replied as she took a sip of champagne. It was perfect timing though since the announcement was made that the theatre was open to the public and the other guests were starting to filter in. "I guess that's our cue. I am looking forward to the performance."

Korbin smiled as he cleared the way for Angela and Sam to leave. "I am myself. Please."

Angela led the way and out of the room. As soon as they were clear, she relaxed her features and heaved a sigh, "Glad that's over."

"You really don't like parties do you?" Sam knew it was rhetorical but he felt the need to ask. To him it was obvious even though he thought she was a natural and belonged.

"I like good parties. I have more fun in Times Square on New Year's than I do at parties with pretentious snobs." Angela smiled as a passerby so no one would grow suspicious. "And I'm still wondering why I agreed to go to the party."

"Because you're a nice person," Sam replied with smile that was serious enough to show that he meant it. He paused at the base of the stairs that led to the boxes. "You are a good person."

Angela paused and looked at Sam. She gave a genuine smile and clasped his hand with hers. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"I wanted to come and it was an excuse to see you in a dress." Sam grinned at her to remind her about her thing against wearing anything with a skirt. He liked it and she certainly was beautiful in her dress. "You look nice in them."

"You would think otherwise if you saw me when I was fifteen." Angela chuckled at that since she was so glad that fashion changed as it did. "The whole thing with corsets… not what you see in the movies." She grinned and started up the stairs.

Sam blinked at what she said and the unbidden thought of Angela in a corset invaded his thoughts. He wondered if she did it on purpose but he knew that she was not coy and saying things like that for sexual torture was not her at all even though she could be seductive with her words but only for purposes of a job. He watched as she ascended the stairs and got a good look of her bared shoulders and her tattoo showed through. It wasn't her chakra tattoo but it held his interest all the same.

He had touched her tattoo only once and that was when he got a good look at it when she was applying his anti-possession tattoo. He was fascinated by the design since it was a Celtic knot but he could see symbols interwoven in the design. He never got a good look at it but he believed her when she told him it prevented most possessions. Since then he had wondered about it on occasion and wanted to know more about it.

"You coming?"

Sam looked up to see Angela looking at him with a raised brow. He really needed to get it together. He replied, "Yeah," and started up the stairs to join her. He joined her on the landing and paused to look at her since she was staring at him. "Ready?" He held his arm out.

Angela took the proffered arm and smiled, "I'm wondering if you are. I've seen this one."

"Call it taking an interest and… I really want to see it," Sam replied, slightly leaning over to murmur them. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before leading them to where their seats were.

Angela blinked at the kiss. It had been gentle and sincere, she couldn't help but smile, and it made her look like she was on cloud nine. It allowed her to be nice to other patrons they passed on their way to the main box. She couldn't help but say, "I love old theatres. Mostly for the acoustics."

"Or is it because you are nostalgic for places and things like this. And you like anything involving art," Sam posed as he took his seat after helping her into hers. "And I like it."

Angela didn't have much time to say anything but the compliment pleased her all the same and she let it show when she squeezed his hand just as the lights signaled the start. True she had seen this particular play dozens of times but it never failed to make her feel content. Maybe she was drawn to the time period. She never really said it but even though she didn't always agree with the social norms, there were still some things that she missed.

Sam took a moment to watch Angela as she watched below. He couldn't help get a smile small at the way her face just seemed to light up with rapture. True she admitted that she had seen it before and from the sound of things, numerous times before, but she looked like she was seeing it for the first time ever. It reminded him of when she was her four-year-old self and how she looked at the things that fascinated her and how she would insist that he and Dean join in the adventure. It was a side he liked seeing and wished that she would show more often.

Before she could turn and catch him staring, he turned his attention to the play. They were on the second number and Sam swore he could hear her humming the tune as it was being sung and turned his attention to below. He studied the people below and he could pick out the individuals that he had been forced to meet before the show. It was the one thing he didn't overly enjoy but he did get amusement at Angela's reaction at the elderly woman teasing her. Again the question came down to who didn't know her.

The show proceeded without much trouble, not that Sam expected any. It was one of those rare moments that there was nothing that was related to hunting or their current task of trying to find a way to stop the Apocalypse and eventually rescue his younger brother Adam. They were rare and precious and Sam knew that Angela would insist that they take them, but that didn't necessarily include her. At least this time she was going to take a small break and she still didn't leave them with nothing to work with. Sam knew he was privileged to know someone like her and it was the main reason he liked about her.

"Something's not right."

Sam blinked as he realized that he hadn't been paying attention to anything that was going on except watching her. He shifted and looked at what was going on below. He had never seen this before but because Angela did, he looked at her and relied on her judgement. He asked, "What do you mean?"

Angela continued to stare at the stage below. She noted that some of the audience was looking around wondering what was going on. She noted that something was off the moment the first few lines went off script. Having seen the production numerous times, she knew the lines well and she was well aware that some directors took artistic license with things. This wasn't artistic license though. "This is not how this scene is supposed to play out.

Sam looked down and noticed that the audience was looking confused and then looked on stage. He watched as the main protagonist, the Phantom, and the other guy were on the stage but it was clear that the dialogue wasn't what it was supposed to be. "What is going on?"

"Don't know but…" Angela looked around to see if anything was out of the ordinary. It was then that she felt it as she shifted to look towards the wings. It was the chill down the spine and then her breath came out in a warm puff. She turned to look at Sam.

Sam felt the cold spot the moment he started looking around. He saw his breath come out in puffs and turned to look at Angela as she began looking around. He turned towards the stage and noticed the lead male starting to act strangely and it wasn't the bad acting he had been subjected to. He stood up and looked around for anything that was made of iron or something.

"Possession," Angela murmured as she turned to exit their box. She could have jumped from their floor but she didn't want to ruin her dress or shoes. If there was one thing she could be vain about, it was probably shoes. Clothes were a close second especially if they cost what she paid for the dress.

Sam took to following her since he heard her mutter something about possession. He trotted after her as she hopped to remove her shoes and jog down the stairs as she tucked her shoes under her arm. His breath was still coming out in in puffs and the chill was coming down his spine. Something was definitely going on here and more likely it was a major pissed off spirit or something.

They managed to make it to the ground floor just as the first guy took a header off the balcony above. Sam blinked as the guy just landed and people were screaming from that but their attention was then directed to the stage. He looked to see the actors on stage. It was clear that they were possessed and he got the distinct feeling that it wasn't part of the performance. It certainly wasn't when one of the male actors pulled what was obviously a real weapon and fired it at the other.

The crowd shrieked when the real blood spilled forth. Sam gaped at the scene as he watched the shot actor look down at his chest and then looked at the other and said something before pulling out a gun and shooting back. Sam watched as red bloomed on the chests of both actors as they looked at each other and their faces turned ashen and their breaths came out in puffs before they collapsed on the stage.

The crowd was gasping at the bodies on the ground. Sam looked around for Angela but ended up coming face to face with his brother and Haley. He frowned, "Dean?"

"You okay Sam?" Dean put his hands on his brother's shoulders to make sure that he was okay.

"I'm fine. Where's Angie?" He looked around wildly while people were making noises and talking loudly, not sure of what to do. He managed to find her in all the chaos since she was the only one that wasn't panicking.

Angela had managed to get to the stage to check the bodies. She had seen enough gunshot wounds to know that there was no reviving them but she was compelled to check. She could be technical and say that it had to do the fact that she had taken the Hippocratic Oath and she was a doctor… several times over. Call it her nature.

She was on the stage quickly and set her shoes aside so they wouldn't get mussed. She knew she was going to have it later mostly from Dean since he was the one that took her dress and shoe shopping. She checked for pulses as she pulled out her cell phone. She gritted her teeth slightly since the last thing she wanted to do was to get involved with the local authorities. In fact it was like an unspoken rule in the realm of hunting: don't get caught. And it was something that she was proud to say that she had avoided in all her years. She couldn't say the same for the Winchesters since they did end up with their faces on most wanted.

Knowing that there was no choice, Angela dialed 911. When she got the operator, she gave succinct information regarding the address and what happened, and then hung up. It was just in time to see a suspicious shadow when she looked up around. She stood up and started walking but not before picking up her shoes.

She followed the shadow while managing to avoid people. She chased the shadow even though it was foolish since her breath was still coming in puffs. That meant it was a spirit… and she didn't have any salt rounds on her. Besides a gun would snag and create an unsightly bulge. It was a ridiculously vain thing but she could recall when she had to go undercover in a dress and it had been a lot easier when the fashion dictated a lot of frills and hoopskirts. She knew her clothing and materials… which she owed to her mother.

It certainly came in handy since she had picked a dress that showed her figure but also would prove easy to move in should the going get rough. And it was getting a little rough as she followed her quarry backstage and through the various things like lightning, set pieces… "Never thought I'd be chasing something through a theatre," she muttered to herself while she ducked under a rigging for spotlights. "And without the usual."

 _But you always have a weapon on you Cat. It's not necessarily a physical one._

Angela smirked at that since it was a fine time to remember something that Gabriel told her long ago. It was back when he tried getting her to use the abilities she only displayed at a minimum. It was a strange time for that to come out but then again she was chasing a spirit and without a means of fighting the thing except…

She paused by one of the racks that held up the rigging and sandbags. She raised her brow at it before sliding it out and held it ready to use like a police baton. It was made of iron so it should work. She twirled it in her hand and noted the weight and feel. It was damned good. She tucked it under her arm the moment she heard noise and moved forward to look for her quarry.

She made it and found herself near the back exit and her quarry looking like they were trying to get out. It was strange since ghosts could go through pretty much anything and the time that Sam and Dean did that to her when they did astral projection… it was really weird in terms of feeling. It was also weird because it was behavior not consistent with a ghost. It had her on the defensive and wanting to know what was going on.

She cornered the shadow at the door and shouted, "Stop right there!"

The shadow huddled by the door. As Angela approached, her breath came out in puffs and it was getting colder. It really was starting to sound like a pissed off spirit but… She approached holding the iron bar, her guard up. It was a good thing too since the shadowy figure lashed out and tried to strike her. She leaned back and brought up the iron rod to defend herself.

It was a very brief skirmish that ended with her getting knocked down and she sprawled on the ground. Lying on her stomach, she tried to push herself up but was suddenly grabbed and she felt a chill as her breath came out in puffy smoke. It was then she heard, "No one is a fit."

She would have given a good swing of the iron rod but the shadow was gone and she heard a thump from the door. She turned herself over and saw the open door and slowly got to her feet just as Sam and Dean joined her. She looked at them while panting and then at the door. So much for a free night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like something is going on and it ruined a good performance. Le sigh... well stay tuned for next time on The Message of the Crow...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Okay so what are we dealing with?"

That was the obvious question and one no one really had an answer for. Sam looked at his brother and shrugged after loosening his tie and feeling like someone was going to come and probably arrest them. After finding Angela, they tried to leave but the cops showed up and he and Angela had to answer questions since witnesses pointed them out. It had been nerve wracking but the authorities bought it that they were on vacation and he was a Fed and he called for backup. It was a snow job but Sam worried that it may bite them in the ass.

Dean looked at Sam and got nothing. Haley had gone back to where she was staying for some input. As much as he would have liked to go, there was the implication that the woman she was staying with might not like him. It wasn't the first time and certainly not the last and he wasn't about to play the Angie card even though it did come in handy on occasion. He turned to look at Angela who was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed and in bare feet.

Angela was well aware that Dean was looking for an answer but she didn't have one to give. She herself was confused by the events that happened that night and had her trying to think of a time if she ever came across this phenomenon before. Nothing came to mind except the obvious and that was dealing with spirits since the classic signs were there but the behavior was very off and that was the vexing part. Knowing that she had to say something she voiced softly, "I have no idea."

Dean normally would be annoyed but his question had been asked more to clarify what the hell was going on. "I get that but really? Is it ghost possession or what?"

"Looks like it," Sam ventured, "The signs were there; there were cold spots and the two actors shot each other but didn't go down right away."

Angela hummed at that as she thought about it. She let Sam and Dean talk it out while she mulled in her own thoughts trying to piece it together. She did know that she was going to have to pay Eva a visit as well as talk to Lulu and possibly Henry. She really didn't want to but since she really did know them, she was concerned about them and for the troupe. This kind of thing was damaging and she wanted to make sure things were going to be okay. Absently she reached down and started rubbing Xander's ears since he took position by her and rested his head on her knee. She couldn't help but make a small smile.

The discussion was going nowhere and it was agreed upon that they take the night sleep on it and in the morning they would start asking questions. It was how Sam ended up escorting Angela to her room even though it was next door. It wasn't that she wasn't capable of getting from point A to point B; he just wanted to be with her and attempt to salvage the evening somewhat. "Sorry that everything didn't go the way you wanted it."

"It's not your fault Sam," Angela replied with a slight sigh before looking off at nothing in particular. "Seems that every time I try to take some time off…" She shook her head at that. It made her sound selfish and whiney.

Sam didn't see it that way. He didn't like that they got stuck with a case when all she wanted was a night off to enjoy something that she obviously had a passion for. And he thought it unfair that the world decided she just needed to have crap thrown at her, his included. He voiced his thoughts out loud, aware that it sounded childish, "It's not fair."

Angela couldn't help but twist her lips into a slight smile. She shifted to look back at him, aware that his declaration was simple like a child's but it put to voice her general thoughts. She chuckled as she replied, "I could say that about a lot of things and not all of them about me." She patted Sam's arm in reassurance and held onto it. "It's okay, Sam."

"No it isn't."

Angela looked up at the sharp tone Sam's voice had taken. She knew it wasn't directed at her but the sharpness of the tone pulled her up short. She looked up at him and frowned slightly, not sure of what to say.

Sam was aware that he sounded harsh and shifted on his feet. He adjusted his tone to a more gentler one, "What I mean is that it's not okay. You deserve time off just as much as anybody."

"Maybe so but it doesn't always end up that way," Angela replied softly. "But I do appreciate the thought."

"And you don't always have to be so selfless. It's okay to be a little selfish," Sam countered. He held her hands in his and looked at her, his thumbs stroking the top. He liked touching her hands and liked having an excuse to touch them. It was a guilty pleasure that he would rather be tortured than have someone like Dean know about it. "There is nothing wrong with wanting something for yourself you know."

"In my experience it is a dangerous road." Angela didn't mean for it to sound harsh but it was how things ended up happening when she tried to reach for that one thing that she wanted for herself. She didn't want anything to happen to Sam or Dean. "But… it has changed." She cleared her throat nervously and looked at her door.

"Like I said, there is nothing wrong with wanting something for yourself and you are the person most deserving of it," Sam repeated as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Truly."

Angela had her eyes closed the moment Sam kissed her forehead. He honestly believed that and it was something good to hold onto. She hummed as she smiled before looking back up at him teasing, "Well at least you know how to show a lady a good time."

Sam almost made a face but he realized she was teasing him. He had picked up it was her way of saying she appreciated it but that she was unsure of how to express it. He chuckled in response and replied, "I don't make a habit of taking them to possessed plays."

"Technically it's a musical," Angela corrected, "but still…" She shrugged her shoulders slightly, "It was a good night until then. We should do it again." She smiled at him. She did enjoy what she had managed to see of the night.

Sam couldn't help but make a smile and he chuckled at that. She would try to find something positive out of the whole thing. And 'dates' with her certainly were interesting. "We probably should." He looked at her door and gestured at it. "Well… here's your door."

"Yep." Angela wasn't sure of what to say. Their conversation had turned into that slightly awkward silence that occurred when neither party was sure of what to say next even though they had something to say. She felt her cheeks grow heated as she cleared her throat. "Well… um… night Sam."

Sam had cleared his throat the moment she did. There were a few things he wanted to say including the one thing that burned on the tip of his tongue but each time he didn't. He was certain of a few things from her end and he trusted that she was serious but… He watched as she opened her door and made to go in. Being bold, he reached out and grabbed her gently by the arm to stop her and stared at her when she turned to look at him.

Angela looked up at Sam staring at her so intently. She wasn't alarmed since she was familiar with certain expressions of his and her natural instincts weren't telling her to be afraid. Rather she was curious as he stared at her and she couldn't help but stare back. She was never one to back down from a challenge and this was a sort of challenge but not quite. Still she couldn't look away and just kept staring, like she was mesmerized.

Sam stared at her, aware that he was probably making her curious and wonder about what he was doing. He held her gaze, noting that she wasn't breaking it like it was a challenge. He didn't break his gaze either but stared a bit longer before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips and gently but firmly coaxed her to open her mouth and deepen the kiss.

Angela was surprised at the intensity of the kiss and it caught her off guard. Yet she wasn't repulsed by it but rather liked it. She let him deepen it and opened her mouth at his prompting. It encouraged him to keep going and she let him. She became aware that she was starting to growl at the back of her throat and was sorry that it ended when he broke the kiss, pushed her into her room and closed the door. It left her wondering what had just happened but it also left a good feeling that lasted the entire night.

For Sam, he knew he had to 'be the grown up' and he reluctantly broke the kiss before it got too far. As much as he liked hearing that purr growl she did when she was happy, he didn't want to put her in a position she wasn't ready for and didn't want her to regret. So he broke the kiss and saw her inside her room and closed the door before turning back to his and Dean's room. He only paused to lean against the wall and run a hand through his locks and take a breath and smile. He went to his room not noticing that someone had been watching the whole thing.

* * *

"I don't know what we're gonna do. We were really counting on this production."

Angela smiled sympathetically as she patted Eva on the shoulder. She had made the decision to go on her own that morning back to the theatre and ask around. She knew that Lulu would talk to her as well as few others that would know by now that she was the one who made the last minute donation and went to opening night. She was going to bank on that rapport and because she understood the dynamics of the troupe.

The group was like a circus; they were family and very close knit. They wouldn't talk to outsiders easily and they didn't trust local law enforcement. Angela knew that it was a cover that Sam and Dean used with regularity and it worked since people did have a tendency to believe in law enforcement. In this case, it wasn't going to fly. She knew that she was risking some heated words later but she knew that if they were going to get any answers apart from what the police gathered, she stood the best chance.

There were some obstacles since time did change things. People left or died and new ones came in their place. Angela wasn't lying when she said that she was familiar with the troupe. And she knew a few secrets that very few outsiders were privy to. Hell she remembered the last time she had to risk a lot to keep the troupe from becoming the target of hunters.

Looking at Eva, Angela said soothingly, "It'll be okay. I'm sure it was something that could be attributed to a lover's spat or an equivalent."

"Please. Those two disliked each other and if they wanted to kill each other, they would have done it in a fight. Not reciting Shakespeare," Eva retorted as she looked all around the stage. Her eyes lighted on the crime tape where the bodies had lain. There was still blood on the ground. "Or rather a variation of the performance."

"I did find that odd which was why I suggested lover's spat," Angela replied as she did her own survey. She let her eyes flare briefly as she did, enhancing her vision slightly and her nostrils flared. There wasn't a whole lot of time before Eva turned around and her eyes flared to normal and she added, "My apologies if I made an error."

"It wasn't like you knew," Eva offered with a slight smile before gesturing for Angela to follow. "I know you only come once a year and always in a different town with a different production." She smiled again as she grinned and admitted, "I remember the stories my parents told me. It's how I knew it was you at the party."

Angela gave a slight shrug and an apologetic smile. She remembered meeting the girl when she was five or rather had a fleeting vision of her. She saw her run and hide when she spotted her while she was talking to her parents. At least it was one thing that wasn't ruined because she showed her face… somewhat. "Like you said, once a year."

Eva smiled at Angela. She thought she was gorgeous in her evening gown but she was definitely beautiful in regular clothes. Even with the faint scar that accentuated her eyebrow radiated her beauty. She remembered being amazed by it when she was a girl. There was like a glow around her and it was still there after all this time but it seemed brighter than before. She had met a lot of people, patrons, growing up in the theatre and she had never met someone that just… glowed. She was surprised that others didn't see it but she did see how people had reacted to Angela at the party so maybe… She replied, "You glowed."

Angela blinked at that. She had been accused of a lot of things but that was a little different. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry." Eva cleared her throat as she led the way to where Lulu was. She knocked on the door. "Just something I remember when I was a kid. Must have gotten it confused." She opened the door when Lulu said to come in and ushered Angela in.

Angela was going to ask what Eva meant but the girl disappeared before she could ask. She frowned at that and turned towards Lulu and asked, "Is it something I said?"

"More like something she said," Lulu replied as she made a waving motion with her hand. The door to her room shut without any aid. "Angie, you have to believe me that no one has been messing with the craft to do what you saw."

"Anna Marie," Angela replied, using the elderly woman's real name, or the name that she had been told was her real name, "I know that the coven hasn't caused trouble. You guys don't have a bad bone in your body."

"And you risked everything to keep those hunters off our backs. Now it's happening all over again." Lulu sighed and cradled her head. "I love the theatre and so does the coven. We use our powers for the effects…" She shook her head and buried it in her hands and started to sob.

Angela took a breath, feeling the despair that the witch before her was feeling. She didn't think it was important to mention that she had noticed that the troupe had took on a few other species that were hunted. It didn't matter since as long as they followed the rules they were safe. She only came to see them, not check up on them. Unless it was something they should be aware of. She felt bad that this was happening.

Taking a breath, she approached the old woman and wrapped her arms around her. On instinct and against her self-imposed rules, she allowed her empathy to work its magic and send soothing feelings to the old woman as she hugged her. She closed her eyes and gave a gentle squeeze and couldn't help but chuckle when the witch said, "You really should use your powers more often. There are tons of people who would appreciate it."

Releasing the woman, Angela stepped back and chuckled a bit at that. "I highly doubt it but you're welcome Anna Marie."

"I wish you would call me Lulu."

"You have no idea how many Lulus and Henrys I know." Angela gave a grin. It reminded her to call and check up on her godson. He was supposed to be fighting. Title match if she remembered correctly. She wondered if it would be livestreamed. She would have to ask or spring the extra buck for the pay per view in the motel of choice. "One of them is well versed in voodoo and the other is a boxing expert."

"Oh I remember you telling me about that. So you actually were a boxer?"

"No. I learned the finer points and turned it into an art form," Angela corrected with a smile. She put her hands on her hips. "I'll call you Lulu in front of the others but when I'm working as I am now…"

"I know, I know," the witch replied waving her arm as she stood up. She walked over to Angela and put her hands on her shoulders. "I am sorry this happened. I wanted the performance to be perfect for you. I know this is your favorite."

"I do love Gaston Leroux," Angela admitted. She paused a moment before adding, "The moment something happened, I knew I was going to be involved. I don't want you guys to be in trouble anymore."

"Trouble follows us and I don't mean this all the time. Sometimes when we get a rowdy one…"

"Like the jokester or the werewolf you casted for a more heavy lifting role?" Angela tapped her nose to indicate how she knew to the woman. She grinned as she said it.

"Or esteemed guest and friend who found herself a boyfriend and one of them no less." The witch grinned in a teasing manner. "I never thought you would date a hunter."

Angela looked at the witch with a bemused expression. She really wasn't surprised and she had picked up that people assumed Sam was hers mostly because of the way how he presented himself. "And will that be a problem?"

The witch smiled, "Not in the least. As long as he's good to you." She turned to work on the project she was working on. "You know as long as nothing drastic happens like what happened in that church in Ilchester."

Angela made a slight face at that. "Well… um…"

"Relax Angie," the witch replied as she turned to face her. "I know Sam Winchester broke the last seal. Kind of on the grapevine of things but… considering that it was a demon… Let's just say that we know that demons have a way of manipulation. That and we know that you would never knowingly go along with something like that."

Angela wasn't too sure about that remark since she had made deals with the devil so to speak. It was something she wasn't overly proud of and the circumstances at the time… She cleared her throat slightly and replied, "You give me far too much credit Anna Marie."

"As well as we should," the witch replied standing up. She started walking and beckoned Angela to follow. "You knew what we were about and kept those hunters from making a mistake. Then there was the whole incident with Don Quixote…"

"That was more because the choice of venue had inhabitants that liked to dine on the attendees," Angela corrected as she followed. She knew that it was futile to do anything to change people's minds about her but she still made the effort to set the record straight. "As in this case, I think that there might be spirits possessing your actors and making them quote bad Shakespeare and offing each other."

"You may be right," the witch replied, not beating around the bush. "This isn't the first time this has happened."

Angela raised her brow at that. She figured something more was up and the witch wasn't telling. She didn't blame her but… "What do you mean?"

The witch led back to where the rest of the troupe was. They were going about their usual in terms of prepping for a performance. What else was there to do? Besides there was talk that Eva was working on a change of venue since this theatre was now a crime scene and they were in the spotlight. They had to keep up appearances since they didn't want to draw unwanted attention.

Angela glanced around and noted the rehearsals, the fittings and even some work on "special effects." One of the reasons she liked this group so much was the creative way they used their abilities and powers to bring forth the effects and costuming that was needed for the performance. She could recall a couple of instances where a shadow trick of Anna Marie's produced a pretty good look of the ghost in Hamlet. As far as she was concerned, if they weren't hurting anyone or using the dark stuff, they should be left alone and for the most part they didn't want to be involved in the whole witches and other things are evil crap. She recognized a few individuals she hadn't seen in a few years and she had been busy but she kept in touch as best as she could.

"Angie!"

Angela turned to see a girl of twelve run up and wrap her arms around her waist. She blinked a bit, not sure of what to do but she did notice that others were watching. Her nostrils flared as she recognized the scent, "Mona. Been awhile."

"But I knew you'd recognize me," Mona replied as she released Angela and looked up at her. "You always remember one way or another."

"Not always," Angela replied with a smile, knowing that it was hero worship and she was no stranger to that. "I see that you're big enough to play some of the more grownup roles."

"Ballet corps still," Mona replied with a slight pout. "Because I still have school."

Angela nodded understandingly as she patted the girl on the shoulder, "Well school is important. You gotta be able to read your lines and know what the stage manager and director want."

"But I learn that here."

"There is more in theatre. Ask Lulu," Angela replied with a mischievous grin in the direction of the witch. "It's why you should go to school."

Mona lost her pout as it turned into a giggle. She knew that school was important. She just liked having people argue their points, which was made clear by the chuckles and the sounds from everyone else working. She looked up at Angela and said, "Everyone was excited when they learned you bought a ticket."

"Well I wouldn't miss a performance by the greatest theatre troupe in existence," Angela replied jovially. "And yes, I do remember a few choice performances." She eyed the witch with a poignant look as she added, "Which is why I keep coming back for more."

There was a general murmur of approval, mostly from the older members, and it had Angela make a slight smile. She looked down at Mona and noted the solemn expression on her face. It was too solemn and she thought she noticed something and she couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong? I did remember that."

"Are you going to find the thing that killed them?"

Angela looked up and found that she was being stared at. It was nothing new to be stared at with eyes full of hope and concern and bunch of other emotions in the light of tragedy. It was how it ended up with her being lauded for her abilities and what she had done for people. And how she was hated too and yet… She looked at everyone. It was what she intended but she knew that a lot was riding on this; it was their livelihood. Looking at the girl she nodded and then looked up. "I am going to find out what is going on and stop it."

Angela was swamped with murmurs of approval and thanks. A few gave her hugs. She returned it as well as she could. It was a promise she intended to keep like everything else as she hugged the girl. She didn't notice that she was being watched by someone in the shadows.

* * *

 **A/N:** So we have a job and it looks like someone is watching Sam and Angie. Keep watching for more next time on Message of the Crow...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So did you notice anything unusual?" Sam studied Eva as Dean asked the question. He looked around the theatre. It looked different from the night before with all the lights on.

"Aside from the usual theatre antics, no," Eva replied as she studied the man questioning her. She knew right off that he was the brother of the one that attended the show. There were a few things she knew that she didn't kiss and tell. "Tell me, why is the FBI interested in something the locals could handle?"

Dean looked at Eva. He picked up on the fact that she wasn't going to be easily swayed by anything they could cook up in terms of a snow job and he suspected she was only cooperating because she had met Sam the night before and Sam knew Angela… the whole gotta know someone thing. He replied putting on his best smile, "Well we're in the area and it is kind of our expertise."

"Really?" Eva raised her brow at Dean. She figured that they were hunters since she knew that Angela wouldn't travel with just anyone and she tended to stick around people who knew about the supernatural. "Because I thought that Angie was an art appraiser and she really didn't have an interest in G-men."

Sam blinked at that while Dean was rendered speechless before stuttering, "What… what do you mean?"

"Well Angie is an art appraiser and restorer. This is one of her guilty pleasures," Eva explained as she gestured around. "She has been generous with our group over the years and never fails to attend at least one performance."

"And your fellow group member Lulu said she performed right?" Sam picked up the conversation and ran with it. He figured that if he gained some rapport, Eva would be more open and forget this line of questioning though he highly doubted it.

Eva looked at Sam. She had to admit that he was clever and quick to try and salvage a situation but her instinct to protect the troupe kicked in and she was going to obey it even though her instincts also said to trust Sam since Angela trusted him. "There was an occasion or two from my understanding," Eva allowed. She rather liked Sam and could see why Angela liked him and more than just a friend if her behavior the night before was to judge by. She gave a slight smile and added, "Only from the stories I had been told."

"Angie is like that," Sam allowed, playing her game a little. "She's always willing to give a helping hand." He gave her a polite smile to show that he wasn't trying to pry to be nosy but to show that he wanted to help. "And that's what we want to do as well. Let us help… please." He was tempted to use the puppy eyes but decided against it.

Eva grinned, "You don't have to resort to any devious means." She sobered as she straightened up. She looked at the brothers. "I know that you both are hunters but you have to understand something: We… we really aren't overly trusting of outsiders."

"Yeah I figured that," Dean snorted in his usual fashion.

"We are a family. Maybe not blood family but we are very close knit. We know each other and we have our ways."

"Like traveling circuses and carnivals," Sam pointed out, vaguely remembering the case at the carnival he and Dean worked at and what they had to do to get the information they needed to do the job.

"Sounds like you've had your fair share of our kind." Eva knew that it was tongue in cheek as she said that. She didn't know how much the two hunters knew about them so she was going to play it safe.

"We've had a case," Dean allowed. He wasn't pleased that they were running into another group that seemed bent on keeping tight lipped. He couldn't blame them really since they were already on suspicion of what happened last night.

Eva looked at Dean and straightened up, "Then I can't help you. I already talked to the police and right now I got my hands full in moving."

"Moving?" Sam frowned as he glanced at his brother. It was not going to help if they left town and he highly doubted the cops were going to let them go so easily.

"We still have a few more nights," Eva replied with a raised brow. "Believe it or not we have to make a living." She raised her brow in a knowing fashion. "I'm sure you understand that." She turned her back to go back to work.

Sam reached out to stop her, "Wait. Are you guys leaving town?"

Eva would have given a brush off normally but she rather liked Sam. She replied, "No. Can't with the investigation. But we do have a change of venue." She looked at the door towards the stage and added, "But you are more than welcome to talk to the people here in the troupe. Whether or not they will answer your questions, I can't say." She turned to leave but paused and said, "I can see why she likes you, Sam. Don't waste it."

Dean waited until Eva was gone before saying, "Well that was helpful."

Sam rolled his eyes slightly, "Actually it was."

"Really?"

"We get a chance to talk to people here." Sam knew that they had pretty thin standing and he was banking on Angela's association to get them a foot in the door. It was just a matter of saying the right thing. He took in Dean's look and amended, "And maybe we'll get answers. The other option is to ask Angie."

"And what makes you think they'll talk to her? Yeah Eva said she contributed but that doesn't necessarily mean anything."

Sam shook his head slightly. He knew it was more than that and it was just frustration that they had an answer just not the one that they wanted. "Because Angie knows them and they know her. We can still ask just… not like you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean frowned as he watched Sam move towards the door to go backstage. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer and decided on at least trying to get something out of the people that were doing the acting. He followed Sam and immediately lost sight of him and he sighed in a frustrated manner. This wasn't going to be easy.

It proved right as he wandered around. He tried asking but was often told that there wasn't time because of work aka too busy. Dean was about ready to growl his frustration when he bumped into an older man. He apologized since the guy looked like he was ancient and could fall over, "Sorry. Just looking for my partner. We're…"

"You're brothers," the old man replied knowingly.

Dean was caught off guard by the assertion and could only stare at the old man. "Excuse me?"

"He's not your partner. He's your brother," the old man repeated with a bemused expression. He broke into a grin and apologized, "My apologies." He held out his hand and gave his name, "I'm Richard. Rick to most everyone here."

Dean took the proffered hand more because good manners dictated that it be so. "Dean," he offered, completely forgetting that he had given a fake name to Eva. He was caught up in how the old man figured out their story. "How did you…?"

Rick chuckled a bit at that, "Personal experience. Comes with being a brother. My older one Henry is around somewhere." He gestured around at the theatre and moved to pick up a box.

To Dean, the box looked too heavy for the old man to pick up. He offered and picked it up without asking, finding that it was pretty heavy and he wondered what possessed the old man to think that he could carry it. "So you figured us out."

"Mmmhmm," Rick replied as he led the way. He knew what they were there for and probably they had already been brushed off. The younger ones would have avoided it entirely and the elder ones would have given polite refusals. He had seen this one and his brother the night before and he knew that they were friends of their patron so he was willing to give a chance. He was just going to be careful since they were hunters and they may not understand why Angela had done things the way she did though he did notice the other, taller one seemed thoughtful. So maybe… "Not that hard and like I said, I have a brother myself. You kind of know a thing or two and the signs."

"I guess," Dean allowed as he put the box o the cart that was going to be carted out with everything else. He put his hands on the box and asked, "So… can you tell me what has been going on?"

"Apart from the usual antics of the youngsters? Nothing unusual."

Dean didn't buy it but was going to be polite. He had been scolded enough by Angela about his manners and was well aware that being able to do a snow job mean being able to do it on all types of people and not just the pretty ones. She made that loud and clear and it wasn't like he could get away with it when he was around Haley either. "So nothing like cold spots? People appearing that aren't supposed to be here?"

"Aside from you? No." Rick knew he was being difficult on purpose and he wanted to goad the hunter into asking a direct question but he had to hand it to Dean in his ability to remain calm and cool and his attempt at asking questions that sort of pointed at the issue. That he could improve was on the older man's mind as he finished what he was doing and he glanced at Dean. He added, "This troupe has been traveling since the days of traveling shows. Some of us are several generations into the family business. A lot of what is strange to most folks is normal to us."

"Anything that isn't normal to you?" Dean decided to take that opening and hoped that it would bear some fruit. "Anything like someone who may have had a grudge or did the two actors have a grudge against each other?"

"They did have a healthy one. Mostly it was over who could play the lead male role the best but they obviously hadn't seen the Merchant of Venice production that we had done a few years back." Rick looked at nothing in particular as he remembered that time. "She put them both to shame."

"I can imagine," Dean replied politely, assuming that Rick was talking about Angela. "So was it bad enough that they would off each other over a role?"

"They may have had disagreements but in this troupe, no one would kill another over a role," Rick asserted. He looked at Dean with a pointed look and stressed, "We aren't like that."

Dean studied the old man and thought about what he said. He knew that with some people it was hard to fathom that there could be a bad apple in the group and it just decided to make itself know. Yet here he was getting the impression that there was more to it and the old man was really insistent that there was nothing wrong with the people. That may be the case.

Rick was well aware that the hunter was trying to determine the truth of his words. He really had to hand it to him in that he was being cautious and it was commendable. He added, "If anything they were probably put up to it and they would only do something drastic to protect us. We are like a family and we look out for each other."

"Really?" Dean realized that he was getting somewhere and decided to follow the line of questioning. He wasn't as tactful as Sam on certain things but he was confident that they could pool their information together and then come up with a plan. "So anybody outside the troupe say or threaten you guys?"

Rick thought about it. Unfortunately, since he was no longer in charge of certain aspects of the troupe, he couldn't be certain about a few things. He didn't want to stir up trouble since being in the good graces of the town was on the fritz with this latest incident but… "Nothing that I witnessed but Eva our director did have a few choice words with Mr. Korbin. He has some influence here in town and there might have been a disagreement on a few things."

"Why wouldn't Eva say anything when I asked her?" It had Dean curious as to why the girl wouldn't tell him or Sam about it when they asked earlier.

"Probably because it was a misunderstanding." Rick hastened to explain, "Eva's position requires a lot of diplomatic measures to be taken. Negotiations and the like and often there are disagreements."

Dean would allow that. She probably didn't see the significance of it and hence the reason why she didn't mention it. Still this was his best lead ever and he continued to questions the old man, occasionally inserting a question about the theatre in general. He hoped Sam was having better luck than he was.

* * *

Sam looked down the corridors and walked through them with a purpose, retracing his steps when he followed Angela, hoping to see something that they had missed because it was dark. No one paid him no mind and he figured that as long as he wasn't bothering them, they weren't going to bother him. That and maybe they were doing that close knit thing they did. Still this was better than nothing and the theatre was pretty public and the local authorities thought him and Dean were FBI on vacation and helping out.

It was probably stupid to go by himself but it was better to split up and cover more ground now. With Angela though… When he went to knock on her door, he found that the room was empty and paying attention to Moira confirmed that. First thoughts were ones of panic since it was a possibility that someone took her from past experience but he tempered it since he poked around and noticed that nothing seemed out of place and the note certainly helped.

Sam took it in a stride after that and let Dean know of the situation. There really wasn't anything they could do about it since she was only doing what she thought would help their case. He was relieved and it allowed him to focus on the job that had been dropped in their laps. Pulling out his penlight, he turned it on to get a better idea of the area that they had lost whatever it was that they had chased the night before. His throat convulsed slightly at the damage done to the door since it didn't look like it was done by a normal person.

Using his light as a guide, he looked around the floor, the walls and well… anything. There wasn't anything unusual visually so he pulled the EMF reader out to take a look. There was nothing registering as he walked through the area until he moved to where Angela had been standing when they found her and the meter started going off. It went off when he moved away and it had him move back to make sure it wasn't a fluke.

It wasn't going off wildly like some of the vengeful spirits he had encountered but it was enough to alert him that there was something there. He looked around and moved the meter to test out what was going on since the energy seemed to be restricted to one area. It was not the usual fare but it was something to take back and examine more. When he turned, his breath came out in a puff and he stood still as a chill came down his spine. When he turned…

"What are you doing here?"

Sam tried not to jump and managed to succeed when he came face to face with a man that was looking at him suspiciously. The guy had raven black hair and piercing eyes that looked like black pools. Sam assumed that they were probably a dark brown and the pupil was hiding in the iris color. The facial features were familiar of a sort but at the moment he was being stared down and the guy was expecting an answer.

It was routine to pull out his badge and show it while explaining, "Just investigating what happened here."

The man looked at Sam with a suspicious look and asked, "And why do you think anything is here. The action was on stage." He pointed in the direction of the stage and raised his brow at Sam.

Sam studied the man in front of him. There was something off that he sensed but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Taking a safe route, he replied, "Just checking out all areas. Someone said that they saw someone go this way."

"No one came back here."

Sam knew that was a lie since he was back here with Angela the night before. Yet he couldn't come out and accuse someone from the troupe, and he was assuming that, that they were a liar. It wouldn't bode well and probably they were going to be under a lot of fire from the local authorities. "I am just following up with what a witness said."

"Hmm."

"So what are you doing here?"

"My job."

Sam had expected the clipped answer. It didn't mean that he was going to let it go. "What exactly do you do for the troupe?"

The guy looked at him with a raised brow and replied, "Prop and set moving. Occasionally a small bit role. You wanna know my favorite color?"

The sarcasm was on par with Dean and being used to it, Sam wasn't too put out by it. He stared at the guy and replied, "Just want to know. Did you see anything?"

"Just doing my job. Moving set pieces."

Sam knew he was going to have to get specific about things and maybe play a little hardball. It probably wouldn't work but he had to give it a go. "Did you see anyone that didn't belong when you were moving set pieces?" He gave a firm look.

The guy looked at Sam before turning away to continue what he was doing. He paused for a moment and then turned to look at Sam. He thought another moment and then said, "There was no one back here when I passed through here but there was something strange. Like it was cold." He then turned and walked away.

Sam watched as the guy walked away. It was something if not sufficient. The guy best described a spirit haunting and from what was witnessed, possible possession. It fit what he saw but Sam wasn't convinced and maybe he was going to end up making a mountain out of molehill but… He let the guy go and turned to look around some more. It was then that he shined his light that something flickered and caught his attention.

Walking over towards the door, Sam shone his light and the object flickered. Frowning, Sam moved closer to take a look. Kneeling, he picked up what was unmistakably the foil wrapper of a candy bar. He made a slight face at that since the crew that moved back there probably could have dropped it, or it could have been dropped by the guy that left the theatre. The first thoughts he had was a trickster but the one that came to mind was one that he thought was a total dick and he was grateful for pointing him in the right direction. But it was only one wrapper and couldn't mean that.

Squatting there, Sam looked around. He heard the meter making its sound. The signs pointed to ghosts and ghost possession but… Standing up, he pocketed the wrapper for no reason at all. He started wandering around and back towards where the props and costumes were. He appeared to be wandering around but he was still looking for anything suspicious. Most of the people paid him no mind and he was able to slip into where the props were being kept and was able to look to his heart's content and it was a good thing too since the EMF started going off.

Pulling it out, Sam held it out with a frown as he tried to determine what was setting off the EMF emitted. He walked through the room and brushed against a few props that he was certain didn't have anything to do with the night's performance. It occurred to him that it was a collection of props from different productions and things that would probably finds use in a production in the future. It was certainly an interesting trove of treasures.

Making a turn, the EMF went off and had Sam pause. He moved it around to determine where it was coming from. It was hit and miss for a time until it went crazy near a box. He let it hover for a moment before turning it off and putting it away. He started to dig through the box and came up with a mask. It was the mask that the phantom was to use and it had Sam puzzled but not quite. He started to pick it up.

"What are you doing in there?"

Sam looked up and tried to feebly make an excuse, "I was looking around and…" He gestured around before walking out and past the woman that had startled him.

The woman looked at him as he walked down the hall and towards the lobby area. She frowned in confusion at it before her expression became somber and almost blank from expression. She muttered to no one except herself, "So… you are the one."

Sam walked past members of the troupe and tried asking questions but was greeted with grunts or no responses at all. He made his way towards the lobby to see if his brother was back. He found Dean waiting and looking bored but a bit annoyed at the whole thing. It hinted that he wasn't probably as successful as they hoped. Still Sam had to ask, "Got anything?"

Dean was trying to look like he was waiting for someone important and not too impatient about it when Sam came out from behind the stage. He replied, "Apart from that they are changing venue… not much."

"Same here."

"Well you did say that it would be hard."

Sam didn't need reminding on that note. "I did get something off the EMF though in the back where we found Angie."

"And I'll raise you on that."

They walked out and headed towards the car. Dean reported what he learned after they avoided running into anyone from the troupe, "This old guy, Lawrence or something, was telling me that they two actors did get into a tiff. Apparently they were in disagreement over who got what but it wasn't this thing you went to."

"Well it is a troupe and not uncommon to be rehearsing for several roles… maybe more," Sam offered with a slight shrug.

Dean allowed that as he got into the Impala. "Well some sort of tiff between them and it got out of hand on the stage?"

"And it attracted vengeful spirits? Doesn't sound right," Sam replied.

"Well… maybe Hale and Angie have something to add." Dean started the car and put the Impala into drive. There was time to get something to eat.

* * *

 **A/N:** They take on the case to figure out what is going on and the troupe is being a little less than helpful. Hmm... Stay tuned for more Message of the Crow...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Took you long enough."

Angela gave a smile at Haley as she left through the back door of the new venue the troupe had. After an interesting conversation with Lulu and a few of the elder members of the troupe, she helped them move and called Haley in the process for her insight. The witch came right away stating that she had some ideas. Looking at her, she said, "Well I couldn't be rude. I owe them."

"Who don't you owe?"

It wasn't meant to be hurtful since it was a valid question. And it was one that was often asked in some form or another. Haley flinched slightly at the thoughtful look that Angela gave her and shifted on her feet while adding, "Well since it seems people know you no matter what."

Angela hummed as she smiled, "Still a valid question. And to be honest, I owe them quite a bit."

"You say that about almost everyone. Can you tell me why you are helping them? I mean apart from the usual."

"Well…" Angela looked back at the theatre as they started walking away towards the house that Haley mentioned on the phone. She looked back at Haley and continued to walk with her. "Let's just say that they are not your usual troupe of actors."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that they are more of the… the supernatural variety." Angela paused and turned to look at Haley. It was the same look she gave when she was trying to draft a hunter to her side to protect them from the onslaught that would have happened. It was similar to the look that demanded the opponent challenge what was otherwise said by her.

Haley stood there and took in the look. She recognized the challenge sent her way with the look and she understood why the stories she had heard in her travels. The posture was firm and held a sense of superiority. She looked at the eyes and they held her gaze. She couldn't tear her eyes away; it was like Angela was holding her with her gaze and wouldn't let go until she got an answer. It then dawned on her and swallowing slightly, she replied, "You're protecting them."

Angela stared at Haley with an impassive glance. She knew that she was being unfair by assuming that Haley might be a potential enemy but her protective instincts were on high. She knew the consequences if a hunter that wasn't as understanding caught wind of what the actors were. She remembered the last time.

It had been almost all out war between her and the hunters. They refused to listen and kept trying to kill them. They were the shoot first and don't bother to ask questions type. In the end, people on both sides died and she slipped the troupe away and spent several years keeping an eye on those hunters. It also led to some attempts on her life, the kind of thing she didn't tell Sam about.

Looking at Haley, Angela somberly said, "No one else will."

Haley nodded at that. She knew that she wasn't being put under scrutiny out of spite. She knew that Angela would protect anyone and anything she cared about. This though meant that she was reaching out and asking for help. "Then we better figure out what is going on and throw the blame off them." She gave a smile to show sincerity.

Angela allowed a small one in return and followed Haley. She knew that she couldn't do everything on her own but it did feel wrong in that she hadn't contacted Sam or Dean. She took off this morning to start on figuring out what happened. She knew they would understand in terms of the group but there were things surrounding the case that… She swallowed back her thoughts when her phone rang and she checked it. "Hello?"

 _Angie? You okay?_

"Why wouldn't I be, Dean?"

 _I don't know because you disappeared this morning and Sam is way too Zen for my liking._

Angela smiled at that since she was certain that Sam being the rational one just drove Dean bonkers. It was the start of a nice prank in some weird way. "Maybe because Sam accepted the fact that I can do a job without a babysitter and that I have been on the job since before you two were born?"

 _Alright you got me but seriously, where are you? We found something or maybe nothing and we need a second opinion._

Angela looked at Haley and she nodded. She turned and replied, "Alright. I'm with Haley and we're heading over to where she is staying." She looked at nothing in particular as she heard the slight sound Dean made when she mentioned Haley. And he thought she was bad.

 _Okay, we'll meet you there._

"Okay." Angela disconnected the call and turned to follow Haley. She said, "They'll meet us there. Seems like they found something."

"And I get the feeling that you know something more about this than you're willing to tell," Haley replied, sounding a bit accusatory. She knew that and the last thing she wanted was for what Angela and Sam had to be torn apart because of something that was probably difficult for her to tell. She had to hand it to Sam that he was persistent and that he really loved Angela. Yes, she said it was love and any idiot with eyes could see that.

"And if I am?" Angela turned to look at Haley with a firm look. It was one that was said to make even the toughest of men into mere pussycats. She now used that gaze on Haley and well aware that she was risking inciting the wrath of a juju princess in terms of honor and integrity. "What are you going to do about it?"

Haley was taken aback by Angela's words. She then narrowed her eyes in anger at this development and retorted, "You mean to lie about them?"

Angela stood there and relaxed her features into an impassive one and it bordered dangerously on the look that Sam hated. She knew that she was treading on Haley's toes but there was something after her friends and while it sounded callous to people that she would do something like that especially risk what she was known for and that was her honesty and her word.

Haley waited for an answer but didn't get a response. She narrowed her eyes at that. "You really are going to keep them a secret."

"Of course."

"How can you say that with such a calm expression? The Angie I know wouldn't lie to Sam or Dean." Haley made a swiping gesture with her hand. She narrowed her eyes in anger at what she was seeing. Seeing no reaction, Haley reacted. She determined that something wasn't right about the whole exchange and Angela's attitude… She reacted by triggering her powers and struck out while charging.

Angela let Haley get within her reach before reacting by blocking Haley's attack and countering with a move to disable. She touched Haley on the forehead and watched her with an impassive gaze as the stunned girl fell to the ground. She didn't even break her gaze when she blocked the moved from the elderly woman and gave a hard shove, sending into her into a bookcase. She muttered in a low voice, "Foolish old woman."

Haley grunted as she looked up. Her eyes widened at the shadow that seemed to pass over Angela. "Angie… what… are you… doing?"

Angela shifted to look at Haley. It was then that Haley noticed something that she had failed to notice previously. Her eyes widened slightly at what she was seeing. She thought it wasn't possible but…

"What's the matter Hale?" Angela looked at Haley with an almost dead and mocking expression. "Don't you recognize me? It's me… Angie."

"You're not her," Haley replied gritting her teeth. She slowly got to her feet and stood up to face Angela. "The Angie I know wouldn't be this callous with those she cared about. About her family."

Angela smiled slowly and started chuckling. She looked at Haley as she glared at her. She smiled as her eyes flared slightly but not in the manner that Haley was familiar with. She closed her eyes in a pleased manner. "You're right. She wouldn't do that and boy does she bitch about leaving them alone. Funny thing is… she didn't say anything about you."

Haley felt her throat swallow slightly. She recovered and retorted, "That includes everyone that means something to her."

"Are you certain about that?"

The tone was mocking and Haley made a slight sound in her throat. She swallowed back her retort and pulled out her talisman. She didn't want to use it on a friend but… She took a breath so she could concentrate. "I am."

"Pity."

Haley watched as Angela seemed to pause and then laugh at her. The laugh was not the ones she had heard Angela make. It was unnatural and not at all friendly. She didn't think it was possible since she knew a few things but… She blinked when she saw the tattoos start to glow and it illuminated that unnatural smile.

"Hmm… So she is one of _those_ healers. I knew she was holding something back when we were talking."

Haley frowned at that as she watched Angela look at the glowing tattoos with rapt fascination. This couldn't be so. Actually, it was possible since… She was distracted when the attack came and barely managed to deflect the blow. She was too slow though to see the second one and it hit her pretty hard and sent her across the room. She hit the ground and winced from the blow. She looked up and saw Angela stalk up towards her with her hands glowing. She then saw a flash of light and then darkness.

"Hale?"

Haley groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She found that she was on her back and in the living room of Savannah's home. Staring down at her was Dean with a look of concern on his face. Recalling what happened she sat up and looked around, "Savannah?"

"I'm alright dear," Savannah's voice came over where Sam was handing her a cup of tea much to his surprised consternation since she was sitting like nothing at all happened. "This nice young man brought me tea."

Sam blushed slightly as he straightened up and looked around. The place looked like a struggle happened but not a whole lot of damage. It was the obvious elephant in the room and he couldn't help but ask, "Hale, what happened?"

"Your girlfriend happened," Haley muttered as she got to her feet. She barely enjoyed the flush that appeared on Sam's face at the mere mention of his having a girlfriend.

Dean picked up on it right away and bit back the sudden bout of fear that came, "What happened Hale?"

Haley looked at the three other people in the room along with the puppies giving a curious expression. She didn't know how this would play over since… well it would be a bitter pill to swallow and probably start Sam on a campaign to save her. It wasn't a bad thing but having hung around the Winchesters long enough…

"Hale?"

Haley looked at Dean and took a breath and replied, "It was Angie. Something… I think she is possessed."

The denial was expected but it came from Dean and was most surprising to the juju witch. It was Sam though who was extremely Zen and Haley could see why Dean wondered if there was something wrong with his brother as he asked, "Is that possible?"

"I'm only telling you what I saw," Haley replied feeling bad that she was hurting Sam. "It wasn't her. She just…" She looked at the Winchesters as she tried to figure out how to tell them this.

* * *

"I was afraid of this."

"Dean, she's possessed. She didn't go dark side," Sam pointed out as he watched his brother pace frantically in their motel room. He absently started rubbing his dog's head since she was on the bed and watching the proceedings with concern etched on her puppy face. It really did confirm that Wilders could understand most things.

"And what do you call what she did to Haley and that house?" Dean looked at his younger brother, unable to comprehend how he could be so rational about this. Though, to be fair, he could tell Sam was trying to process everything just not… it wasn't like other times.

"Her resisting."

Dean blinked at that. "Resisting? Sam, she gave Hale a concussion and nearly destroyed a house."

"And if it weren't her, Hale would be dead." Sam looked at his brother with a firm look. "She could have killed her but she didn't. To me that says she's fighting whatever it is possessing her."

Dean had to admit that Sam was right about that. He knew Angela just as well as he did and when push came to shove, she wouldn't let someone use her to kill a friend. He was just upset that Haley had been hurt but even she was in the same mind as Sam that the imposter would have just killed her. "You think she took control long enough and then bailed?"

"She didn't bail. She's still in town."

"You know that for sure?"

It was starting to sound like Dean Inquisition but even Sam knew that what he was saying wasn't making sense and it sounded like the bullshit he and Dean used to say to get out of trouble when they were kids. He had spent the ride back to the motel thinking about what Haley had told them and mulling over different theories and ideas. He was certain that she wouldn't have let it be done willingly; she didn't even like it when she had to let a god or two possess her. It just had him wondering how it was possible.

"Sam"

"She wouldn't leave a job. Not unless there was a good reason for it."

Dean could have chewed his brother out for that lame answer but, in truth, it was a very valid one. In fact, she would insist on doing it by herself if she thought it would be too much. It was a habit they would never shake her from, not that Sam wanted to despite the fact that he disliked arguing with her over it. Knowing this, Dean calmed down a bit and replied, "Sam… that was a fluke. Like with Bobby. We learned the hard way that she's not… she's not invincible man."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Do you?"

Sam paused a moment. Maybe he was acting like she was invincible but this time he was certain she was up to something. "Yeah I do."

Dean shook his head. "You know I'll play along on this but… Look I'm not saying that she can't and maybe she did but… Whatever this job was, it's not what we thought and we have to look at the possibility that we have to…"

Sam looked at his brother sharply, "We're not gonna need to do that."

"I'm not talking about ganking her dumbass. I meant locking her down and exorcising her." Dean made a slight raspberry as he blew out air in frustration. "I don't want to hurt her but we might to help her."

"Dean, salt won't hurt her."

"And if it is something else?"

Sam paused a moment and was going to say something when a voice called out from behind him, "That is an interesting question and one that me and a few interested parties are interested in hearing."

It was automatic for the Winchesters to draw their guns and point them at their "visitor". Dean knew he had a headshot and he wouldn't mind putting a few bullets into the body. He held his gun steady and his finger on the trigger and demanded, "Who the hell are you?"

"He's the guy from the theatre. The one that said he didn't see anything," Sam offered while keeping his gun drawn on the stranger.

Dean made a slight sound, "Didn't see anything huh? Maybe because you're causing all the ruckus."

"Please," the man said with a scoff. "Like I would do anything to jeopardize the place I have called home for the last decade." He pulled out a candy bar and started chewing on it. He casually pointed at the guns. "Those won't hurt me."

"I think we'll be the judge of that," Dean countered.

"You can try but all you'll do is make me upset that I have to spend money on new clothes." The man chewed on his candy bar and put one hand casually in his pocket. "That and you'll piss me off and believe me, you don't want me pissed off."

"Listen…"

Sam put his hand on his brother's shoulder and leaned in to whisper, "Dean, look."

"I'm looking Sam. At some asshat who broke in," Dean hissed angrily back as he gestured at the man eating his candy bar with the air of someone who was just relaxing while looking around with polite interest.

"Look at _him._ "

Dean would have said something but something in Sam's tone made him take pause. He indulged in his brother's request and took a good look at their intruder. He noticed the two candy wrappers on the floor and the third in hand. It couldn't be but he wouldn't put it past that asshole to change his look…

"Well I know Sam here figured it out," the stranger said watching the brothers. "Always figured you were the smart one. Looking where no one would think about looking…"

The attack came suddenly as Dean charged with the wooden stake he had made a while back to gank a trickster. He charged the stranger and grabbed a hold of him. He was about to pin him to the wall and stab him when the guy grinned at him, grabbed him in a two handed grip and flung him across the room.

Dean found himself bouncing off one of the beds and sliding across and onto the floor. Sam watched and then turned back towards the intruder. The dogs had gotten to their feet and were growling but it wasn't the serious growling they got around demons and other things. It was quick when he found himself pinned against the wall and the guy was looking at him with a piercing look. Sam tried to choke out a command but was stopped by the guy saying something in a language that had the puppies whimper and back down.

Sam growled, "What did you do?"

"Just what I had to do so we could have a fairly decent conversation. Now if you two promise to put the guns down I'll make this quick."

Dean had managed to get to his knees and was going to grab his pistol when his brother called his name and gave him a look. He really hated this guy and hated the fact that his brother was in a position to be hurt. He backed down reluctantly and was relieved when Sam was lowered to his feet. He stood up and demanded, "Alright. So what the hell do you want?"

"First off, Corwin is my name but I'm called Joker by most everyone. And second, I'm here to help you."

"You?" Dean could hardly believe that.

"As a matter of fact, yeah," Joker replied as he dusted himself off. It was messy business trying to get people to see your side of things. "I know what's been going on and how to get your friend back."

"So you're not the one causing it?"

Joker looked at Sam like he was stupid, "And here I was thinking you were the smart one." He started pacing slightly and started explaining, "I'm sure by now you figured that I am a trickster of sorts. And yes I do believe in just desserts but I do it with harmless pranks. Nothing involving the deadly stuff. Not unlike some people."

"And your point?" Dean was willing to listen but if this guy pissed him off anymore he was going to take care of it regardless of any help they may get.

"My point is that I'm not the one doing this. I live to act." Joker looked at the pair of hunters and sighed, knowing that this was going to be something hard to swallow. "We're not all human, the troupe I mean. Lulu is a witch, Louis is a really old vamp who is more like a ladies man… couple of werewolves… we're all just trying to make a living." He looked at them and frowned slightly, "You don't seem surprised at that."

"Not really considering the company we keep," Dean commented.

"Makes this easier."

Sam waved his hands to get them back on track. "Okay so what is going on?"

Joker looked at Sam and took in the expression. He had made a few observations when they first met and he had his suspicions. He wasn't sure how they would be able to take it but they were hunters. Blinking slowly, he replied, "The troupe is cursed and your friend, our friend, is caught in the middle."

* * *

 **A/N:** Didn't see that coming now did ya? So Angie is possessed and Joker is a trickster. Keep watching for more Message of the Crow...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Life sucks. There was no better way to put it. Though how much of that actually applied was more academic, especially when you were a ghost and you were possessing someone by force. He hated it but he really had no choice. Not after what he was cursed with and brought upon to the troupe, his family and to her.

He thought he had made it clear that it wasn't to be serious and that he was only interested as being friends. And that was when he was alive. Being dead didn't change that and it didn't change things on the other end. He thought that it would have mellowed out but he was wrong. He was horribly wrong and they were both paying the price.

He didn't think that it would come to this and there was nothing he could do about it. He now was under… obligations to do what he was doing now. So was she. She hadn't taken another but it was only a matter of time before she did and the cycle would start all over again. So far no one had been able to break the curse. And he just possessed the one person that was capable of figuring out how to break it.

Walking back to the theatre he lamented how this was going to go down. He knew it would result in death. There was no way that the heart's true curse could be broken. Even supposed true loves had never been able to break the curse. He was desperate but not that desperate to risk a pair of people's lives to set them free. Besides, as long as he did what he was supposed to, the troupe wouldn't be harmed.

He continued to walk along the streets trying to delay the inevitable of heading back to the theatre. He couldn't stay too long or he would be hunted and it wasn't like he could go far anyway before he was to be found. That was how it worked. And he hated it.

He didn't want to do what he had done at that house but… he couldn't let anyone interfere. He didn't want other people to get hurt because of this. It was sort of a moot point since he was possessing the one that could help them and essentially could kill her. He didn't like it especially since it wouldn't be long before her supposed other half would be noticed.

It was fairly obvious the moment she walked into the party on the arm of the man that clearly had eyes for her. Even though they were behaving fairly casual for the party, it was obvious. He prayed that they wouldn't be noticed but she was. No doubt the other was noticed as well. That was how they were found; at the opening night after party. All of them were found that way and mostly the actors since it kept suspicion away. But now…

 _You are in big trouble._

He paused and looked around. There was no one there so he wouldn't look the least bit strange if he happened to talk to himself. He was also surprised. No one he had encountered was ever able to get through the wall he put up to keep them unaware of what their bodies were doing. That way when they died, they didn't know what happened to them except that it was dying happy and that meant they wouldn't come back because of a violent death even though it was. It was a loophole of sorts.

 _I mean it now give me back my body._

Knowing that he couldn't ignore it, he asked, "How can you do that?"

 _I am not going to waste time with pointless questions. Give me my body back now and maybe I'll go nice on you since you did try to kill my friend._

It dawned on him that she had witnessed the entire thing. That was impossible. No one had the ability to break that. Who was it really that he had been forced to possess? He turned away and hissed, well aware that it appeared that he looked like he was talking to himself, "Calm down. Look, I don't want to do this."

 _Like hell you don't. Give me back my body… NOW!_

He didn't know what happened but the next thing he knew he was knocked out of the driver's seat and he was thrust to the back. It stunned him and he was at a loss for words. If this happened, then…

 _You still there?_

If he had eyes, he would have blinked. She was talking to him? And after everything that happened? It was baffling. Sensing a bit of impatience, he replied, "Yes. Wh—what did you do?"

 _I wanted my body back so I took it. But I didn't want to expel you and I suspect you couldn't get out even if I forced an exorcism of sorts of a ghost._

"You didn't want to expel me?"

 _I don't appreciate possession but I am assuming you have a good reason. So talk._

If he had been in his body, he would have probably stared at her with an open mouth. He certain felt like it even though he was still in this one. True, he knew that she was trying to help them and he didn't want to possess her but she had been spotted… Knowing that he didn't have much choice, he began, "I apologize but I didn't want to do it."

 _I figured that. So you got a name or should I make up one for you?_

"Dante." There was no point in lying. He just didn't expect the result that came.

 _You're kidding right?_

"It is my name."

 _And the next thing you're going to tell me is that you are the one that wrote the best thing to guide you through hell, so called purgatory and, of course, paradise._

The sarcasm was laced with humor and he wanted to laugh at that. That was generally not the response he got when he told people his name. It was actually a welcome change. He replied, "It is my name and… I am not the poet of the Divine Comedy. Rather… it was the result of admiration from my family."

 _I'll bet. Now are you going to tell me why you possessed me and nearly tried to kill my friend?_

That was the hard part. He figured she would help, but would she still be willing to help if he told the entire story? That he was the one that caused all this? Then again, there was no chance if he didn't tell her and she seemed determined to find out what was going on. "It's a curse."

 _I figured that as much. Keep going._

"It is a curse and it's my fault."

 _That's the story of my life and yet he still is persistent._

He would have frowned if he could. "Who are you talking about?"

 _Nothing. Tell me about this curse._

He would have persisted but something told him that it wouldn't be a good idea to do so. Instead, he told her about the curse and how it came to be. He told her about how a friendship became skewed with one thinking that more could come of it but it would never be. He told her about Gemma and how she was trapped in the same predicament. "And if we don't do as the curse she put on us, she will hurt the troupe. We couldn't do that."

The silence that followed was deafening to him. There was nothing more terrifying than that of silence and not being able to do anything. True he was a spirit and able to go wherever he pleased and he had enjoyed a few fun moments but now he was bound. He didn't have that freedom and it was terrifying.

 _I understand._

"You do?"

 _Yes._

"How…?"

 _Because I did what I had to for the safety of the troupe. I stood between them and the hunters that would have shot first and not bothered to answer questions. It left quite a few people on both sides hurt._

He listened to her talk to him. He heard the sorrow and the regret that was in her tone. "Then… you understand why we are doing what we are doing."

 _You are bound. It is not your fault even if you are fully aware._

"But I am being forced to make you go through the curse and everyone who has… they have died."

 _I know._

"And it will put your companion at risk. If I noticed the pair of you… then the one who bound me would have as well and would have sent my beloved Gemma after him. I don't want to. I…"

 _It will have to be so._

"What?"

 _In order for you and Gemma to be set free, the curse has to be completed. So… it has to follow through. It is only logical and in the end most curses need to be balanced out one way or another whether it is by countercurse or completing it._

"You sound like you're talking about equivalent exchange."

There was a slight pause and he frowned even though he couldn't really. He wondered if there was something he had said that made her change her mind about helping him and his Gemma out. It had been a risk telling her everything but he had to since he was out of options. The quiet was unnerving and he wondered if she knew that.

 _So you're an Alchemist._

It was said more as a statement rather than a question. It gave him a moment to believe that she knew a few things. True, he had heard stories about her but he dismissed them as stories. Now he was getting a fuller picture. "Yes," he admitted. "But not for a long time. How did you know?"

 _Let's just say I am familiar with Alchemists and the way they view the world. And… I may have been educated in the basic principles._

He thought back to when he had been briefly overpowered; she had stopped him from doing serious damage. It wasn't enough to take back over but enough to stop. He then remembered what he had seen briefly and he replied, "Your tattoos… the healer circles. You're one of them."

 _Yes. I am a healer though I still think it is not right considering what I am._

"But… what you did…" He went silent. Was it even possible? He had studied alchemy since he was a boy and had learned to use it in combat since even a scholar can be killed by the things that were out there, even if the Alchemists were neutral beings. It was a lot to process and had him wondering who in the hell he was now cohabiting with. He did know that he was with someone who could save them all.

 _Okay don't fan girl on me. Listen, I have a plan to help you out but it requires that you trust me. Do you think you can do that?_

He had little choice but his chances of being set free were increasing. "I trust you."

 _Good, since this is going to require trust in you too._

He could agree on that since they were cohabiting until this curse was done in one form or another. He could do this. For the first time, in a long time, he saw the light at the end of the tunnel. He saw hope. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

"So you're saying that someone is controlling your actors?"

Joker shrugged a bit, "Well, since they are ghosts, they are pretty easy to bind and make them do your bidding. But then again you know the end result about that. Right?" He gave a slight smirk towards the Winchesters.

It had been a tense, and frustrating time as Joker explained what he meant by a curse on the troupe. He could consider himself lucky that the Winchesters didn't decide to kill him on principle. And he couldn't help but be his usual self by being annoying with his responses. He did have to hand it to the taller one, Sam, that he kept his cool despite the fact that he could see the anger bubbling underneath. He had heard a few things about both but he was wary of Sam.

He explained to them that the troupe had been cursed for some time, that their ghost actors were bound to someone he really wanted to clout but didn't have the power to do it. He explained that the reason they didn't reach out was because it threatened the others and that they were trying to protect the people they lived with. It wasn't that hard to do once he got started since he could see that they understood that concept. He just hoped that they understood the gravity of the situation and it seemed that they did.

"So this mofo has your ghost pals possessing other actors and killing them?"

"Because of the curse," Joker explained, "Some sort of love curse or something. Dante and Gemma are cursed to possess the supposed lovers to test if it is true. So far, no one has been able to break it."

"Then why haven't you guys hidden out somewhere?"

Sam had been viewing the situation silently. He was fuming that this happened to Angela but he knew that she wouldn't have taken it lightly; she would have been fighting to the end and probably still fight to take control. He knew she did because she didn't hurt Haley. If it had been anyone else, it would have been a lot worse. That much he was sure of and she didn't ditch them but went into hiding to avoid hurting the people she cared about. Now they were at a loss as to what to do about it.

He listened to Joker's explanation and had to admit that he found it to be a strange curse and sounded like something a witch would do. And yet… given the people that made up the troupe, it could have been anyone. So he could see the dilemma that had formed and in response to Dean's query, he said, "They have to make a living. It's their life Dean."

"So what they make a freak show out in front of civilians?"

"Normally it is before a performance and we take care of it," Joker offered in apology. He shrugged his shoulders a bit before shifting on his feet slightly. "The problem is that the length of time in between… it varies."

"It explains why no one picked up a pattern. Other hunters," Sam reasoned.

"Oh the hunters know better than to come near us," Joker countered. When he saw the look on their faces he explained, "Look, we don't hurt people. We just want to live in peace. Our guardian angel saw that and understood that. She was the one that defended us from those hunters that were going to kill us."

"Guardian angel? You mean Angie," Dean clarified. "It was Angie?"

"Different name then but some of the elder members remember and they tell stories and others who got to see her when she came for a performance." Joker paused a bit. Even he got to meet her at some point. "It was because of that most hunters know that if she says something, it is pretty much law. You'd have to be pretty callous not to mention stupid to disobey." He gestured at himself, "I like my pranks but I wouldn't…" He shook his head.

That was a little revelation that was common but different from others. Sam remembered from the story of Murrieta and what she did then; that there were other names people knew her by. It made them appreciate that she was on their side and made him more anxious to find her. Sam looked at Dean and then at Joker, "Okay, so… do you have anything on what we are dealing with?"

"I told you, it's a lover's curse of some sort."

"But any idea why they would pick Gemma and Dante?" It felt strange calling ghosts by name but Dean knew that they needed cooperation and this Joker guy was doing his best but he seemed scared a little even though he was a bit of a smartass.

Joker shrugged, "Because they are ghosts. Maybe jealousy since Dante has a thing for Gemma and no one bats an eye. I mean they are dead." He then paused a bit and then thought about it some more and added thoughtfully, "Though I do remember Dante mentioning that he met Gemma when they were alive so maybe it is a history involving them. I thought it was something to explain the ghost loving thing but… maybe that's it."

That was a start. After all the devil was in the details in anything involving spells and stuff like that. Dean knew that to some extent when he became the sorcerer's apprentice. Angela was forever telling him that the details were important especially when dealing with partially to unknown things. You had to get as much information as possible and in the case of mixing salves and the like, you had to get the measurements right since too much could kill you and too little could render it useless. He could work with this, "Okay so someone doesn't like two ghosts doing whatever and they bind them? Why wouldn't they leave or fight back?"

Sam looked at Joker and then replied, "Because whoever is doing it threatened to hurt the troupe and that is the last thing anyone wanted."

"Yeah. We know what's going on but… Look we wanted to call for help but we didn't and still don't know who it is. I thought it was my douche of a brother."

"Brother?"

Joker sighed not wanting to get into this, "My older brother. He's the kind that believes in just desserts and resented that I didn't follow him." He looked at them and explained, "I'm a trickster and so is he. I like pranking as much as anyone but I don't kill. Coyote might if you threaten the balance of the environment but not me. My brother resented it."

It was like being sucker punched since Sam and Dean had experience with a trickster who wasn't even a trickster but a fricking archangel. And to top it off it was an archangel that their girl knew very well. So the reaction wasn't violent but it wasn't encouraging either as they stared at the young trickster as he looked at them waiting to see if they were going to kill him. Finally it was Sam that said, "So you don't…"

"No," Joker replied shaking his head. "I don't like dead bodies and to be honest the dead don't appreciate a good joke. I do believe in just desserts in that the punishment fits the crime kind of thing but nothing like my brother."

"And you're an actor?"

"Yes."

Dean made a slight face. This was getting better and better. "And does Angie know about you?"

"About as much as knowing that the troupe has witches, warlocks, werewolves, vamps, ghosts and probably a few others… Oh and don't forget a couple of humans mostly the ones with psychic abilities." Joker gave a wry smile since he was starting to find the reaction amusing. He clapped his hands together and continued, "So… enough about me. The thing is to help Gemma and Dante. Like I said it's a lover's curse and probably has to do with Dante and Gemma and their thing." He made a slight gesture as he said it.

"Right," Dean replied as he cleared his throat. That was enough of that. And he thought it was weird enough when they stayed at the Academy. It certainly was an eye opener that there were more like-minded individuals out there that didn't want any trouble at all. "So… is there anyone that knows the scoop behind how Harry met Sally?"

"Maybe Lulu," Joker replied with a shrug. "She is one of the older members. Oh and she picked out Lulu for herself. Sort of a change thing from her pirating days."

"Pirating?"

"Lulu was a pirate in her day. Something about trapesing around the Caribbean or other and nearly got caught. She pleaded her belly as the saying went." Joker made a slight face at that since he was trying to remember.

It was like being caught in one of Angela's storytelling moments in which neither Winchester were certain that she was telling them fact or fiction when she mentioned something that was from the past. Luckily they were used to it and were able to take it in a stride but it did feel a little out of place that there was someone else that had the ability to do that. For the most part it settled Dean's curiosity since he was the one that asked the question and he made a face that was accepting of it. "Okay. And what about your two ghosts?"

"No idea. I can tell you that Dante likes to dabble in things in those old books we keep. They're in another language and filled with weird symbols."

"What kind of symbols?" Sam looked at the young trickster with a firm look. While he heard that it was a curse there was a possibility that the ghost brought it inadvertently upon himself. That was always a possibility and it escalated to what it was now.

Joker got that impression and replied, "Relax, it wasn't a grimoire. The witches in the troupe keep them in lead lined boxes. Most stuff they do is simple stuff. The books I'm talking about, they were Dante's at one point and they're in an old language and mostly diagrams and measurements or something."

That sounded reasonable but the Winchesters certainly had their suspicions. There was the possibility but then again the guy was a ghost and they could do things that didn't require a book of whatever. They were also putting a lot of trust into this guy in front of them and he was a trickster. Granted he wasn't the one who happened to be an archangel but still they were wary. Still they had an answer. Sam looked at his brother and then said, "Alright, say that what you are telling us is the truth… what would we need to do to stop it?"

Joker looked at the younger Winchester and then the elder and then back to the younger. "Like most curses once they begin. They have to be brought to a finish. That much I know."

* * *

 **A/N:** So Angie decides to help the alchemist and Joker is a trickster... well we know it wasn't Gabe duh. Stay tuned for more on Message of the Crow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I don't like this Sam."

Sam was quiet as they walked into the theatre where the incident happened. It was empty now that the troupe to a new location but they figured that the one doing this would want to stay in a place and not risk getting caught. It also would allow the bastard to keep tormenting the ghosts and no one would be for the wiser. And he suspected that possessed Angela would be there and he had to try. "I don't either but… We have to try and help Angie."

"And I get that but I'm not sure about all this. I mean that trickster… can we trust him?"

Sam looked around the place. It was strange not to see all the workings of a theatre crew working. His hand gripped the demon-killing knife just in case something happened. "He didn't try to screw with us. If anything, he was more scared at the prospect that it was his brother."

"About that? Like I said, how do we know it's for real?"

Sam could see where this was going and he saw that too. They really didn't know Joker all that well and their experience with tricksters in general wasn't a good one. Truth be told, he wasn't too sure about this either. "Hale wouldn't lie about what she saw and… Angie wouldn't go dark side… not unless there wasn't a choice."

"But she would put up a fight."

"She did Dean. She saved Hale."

Dean paused and stared at his brother. Sam was right. He had seen Angela's capabilities and he knew that if she wanted to she could kill someone with her thoughts alone. He also knew that she would use that same fierceness to defend not just the innocent but those she really cared about. "I know that Sam. But…"

"She's fighting it. Just in her own way."

Dean paused as Sam turned to continue looking around. "I know that Sam," he countered, "After everything, you don't think I know that?"

Sam paused and looked at his brother before looking downward at nothing in particular. He knew that Dena knew that and was only pointing out the situation as it stood. Maybe he was being a stubborn ass about it or even donning the crown of the two lands and taking a pleasure cruise up the river of denial but… he knew Angela. At least he was certain he did and his reasoning… well… "I know that Dean."

Dean studied his brother before saying, "Well good. So why don't find her and exorcise the asshat?"

"She's not a demon."

"Says it enough."

"Only to make her point on why certain things can cross species so to speak. It's a common element meaning to say that it isn't impossible."

Dean looked at Sam and asked, "Did you just listen to everything she said and catalogued it in that college brain of yours?"

Sam made a slight look and snorted, "Just payed attention."

"And that's not all," Dean muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

Sam frowned at that but didn't say anything. Now wasn't the time to be getting into a fight over the usual. Saying nothing, he followed Dean as they started to inspect the building until they made it to backstage. Dean led the way with Sam watching his back as they made their way slowly through the place. It was a lot more creepy than some of the haunted houses and abandoned buildings that they had encountered. Sam looked around not liking the look of things. It looked and felt different from when he was there earlier.

Dean didn't like it either. There was something off about the place. It was then he felt the slight chill in the air. He paused and looked around warily. He looked around and thought he caught sight of something in the shadows. It was useless to pull a gun but it made him feel better and he didn't know if it was friend or foe. He dreaded the thought that it was Angela and if he hit her…

Something crossed his left in the peripheral vision and Dean made a slight sound as he turned and pointed his gun in the direction he had seen the movement. He gritted his teeth and inched his way forward, looking around. He rounded a corner when the shadow occurred again but this time to his right and he whirled to face…

"You just had to come here without backup."

"Sonofabitch. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Dean checked his weapon as he scowled at Joker.

Joker buffed his nails on his jacket as he leaned against the wall he was near and grinned, "Well I might be concerned if you had the right materials to kill me." He gestured at Dean's gun and continued, "That would only produce a nasty sting and if I were like my brother, the reaction would be rather… well you get the idea." He then sobered and looked at Dean. "But I'm not my brother and I would have thought that you two would wait until I got back from checking to see if she was at the other venue."

Dean grumbled under his breath as he lowered his weapon. It was true since the plan was to first try and find Angela and then do what they could to bind her and try to get the ghost out. And if that didn't work they would look for other means. They really didn't think that far since they wanted to know if their girl was okay. "We can handle it."

"Are you sure you know how to handle a dead alchemist?" Joker raised his brow in a questioning manner. "Strictly speaking one that is possessing your friend and one I managed to find out was the one who saved the troupe with techniques that they won't speak about in detail except to say that all hunters know we're off limits."

"Me and Sam can handle anything." Dean glared at Joker. "At least we ask first before shooting."

Joker hummed at that, "We?"

Dean frowned and then looked around. It was then that he noticed that Sam wasn't around. "Sam?"

Joker didn't mean to sound like a jerk at that but he wanted to get a point across. The truth was he doubted the Winchesters knew anything about what they were getting into. Hell he wasn't sure but they were his best bet of getting things back to normal. He couldn't help it and asked, "Lost something?"

Dean glared at Joker and started walking through the area where he was certain Sam was with him, calling for his brother. He entertained the thought that the trickster was just jerking their chains. He cursed himself as he wheeled upon Joker and growled, "Alright, what is your game here? Where is Sam?"

"I didn't take him," Joker replied affronted.

"Right."

Joker made a sound at the accusation. "You are an idiot." He sighed in a frustrated manner. "There is no reason for me to lead you to a trap. I am trying to help my friends, my family."

"Well excuse me that your manner doesn't exactly inspire confidence," Dean countered as he looked at Joker with one of his more venomous looks. "Now what have you done with my brother, Sam?"

"What are you yelling for, Dean?"

It was almost comical as Dean and Joker looked away from each other to look at Sam standing there looking at them with a puzzled look. It was worthy of making Angela laugh at the whole thing and that was if she were here. They looked at Sam but it was Dean that demanded, "Where the hell have you been?"

Sam frowned at his brother and gestured behind him, "Looking around. I thought I saw something over by the dressing rooms. I went to take a look." He looked at the pair with a frown, not sure what was going on. "Why are you both shouting at each other?"

"Don't ever wander off," Dean warned.

"Don't boss me, Dean." Sam gave a look that clearly said that he knew what the hell he was doing and he didn't need someone bossing him around. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought I saw something and I had to check it out."

Dean really couldn't get mad at that. After all they had a job to do. But he was worried and it was coming out in the only way that it could. "Alright but don't do that again. We really don't know what we are dealing with and with Angie…" He made a slight motion with his head, not wanting to bring up anything in front of Joker.

"I know that she's your friend so you don't have to be so secretive," Joker entered looking bored at the conversation. "And could you stop talking like a bunch of girls with a secret about who is dating who. It's like listening to the ballet de corps chitter."

Dean growled at that, "You calling me a girl?"

"I said you sounded like a girl," Joker retorted as he reacted to Dean's outburst. He sighed in exasperation, "Seriously, the way you guys bicker it makes me wonder if I was wrong about you two." He gave a pointed look mostly at Sam as he started to move. "It is probably best that we leave now. There is nothing here."

Dean, however, wasn't paying attention and rounded in on the young trickster. He grabbed his shoulder and replied angrily, "Hey. Since when do you have the right to say how we do our job? You're a fricking actor."

Joker looked at Dean and was going to say something when his eye caught movement. He pushed Dean out of the way just in time to avoid a blow and countered with his powers, sending Sam across the floor skidding and crashing into some pallets. He narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath, surprised that he had managed to do that. It was short lived when Dean punched him across the face and making him drop to his knee. He looked up to find the business end of a gun pointed at him. "Seriously?"

"Just confirming my suspicions asshole."

Before Dean could pull the trigger, his gun arm was grabbed and flung aside. He then found himself in the choking grasp of his brother. The action forced him to put both his hands on his brother's wrist as he looked at his brother. "S…Sam. Stop."

Sam's face was impassive as he looked at Dean. His hand squeezed harder until Joker calling out to him grabbed his attention and he got a piece of plywood to the face. It forced him to let Dean go and turn on Joker who was prepared to use his powers. Dean took the opportunity to jump on top of his brother and try to wrestle him to the ground. Then he would worry about an exorcism after he was restrained.

Joker groaned when Dean jumped on his brother. This was not going to work but maybe… All he had were trickster tricks up his sleeves and mostly designed like those of the youkai or Japanese trickster demons. And his kind were messengers anyway. The best he could do to escape was take on his escape form. He did have one and he prayed that he wasn't going to be scolded or sent to hell for it and he prepared to do it.

"Enough!"

Dean had landed on the floor from his brother flipping him onto his back and the move winded him. He looked up as his brother looked up and followed his gaze. He blinked at seeing the old woman from earlier with Savannah and Haley. They looked ready to kill and he called, "Watch out. Sam's possessed."

It was more of a plea not to hurt Sam too bad. He knew that Haley would follow through. The others he didn't. He looked up at his brother looking at the trio and then down at him. There was a look on Sam's face that Dean hoped never to see again. He watched as Sam's hand came down on his neck and twisted to see the three women react along with Joker. He was certain that something came out of his mouth when all of a sudden the pressure was gone.

Dean didn't want to look since he assumed that something had been done to his brother. He coughed since he had nearly been strangled and sat up to find that everyone seemed to be knocked out and lying on the ground. Even Sam was lying on the ground and unconscious. Dean looked around and it was then that he saw her. "Angie?"

It was Angela's body, there was no mistaken that. Yet, one look told Dean that it wasn't Angela that had done whatever it was that she had done. He could say for certain that she looked scary with that blazing look in her eyes. He had forgotten that they snapped like embers when she was seriously pissed. Slowly he got to his feet with his hands out to show that he wasn't a threat. "Angie. Come on. It's me."

Her face looked at him and then she moved to where Sam was. She picked him up with ease and slung him over her shoulder. Dean watched wide-eyed thinking about all the times they joked about this and now it was real… He started forward when she started leaving, "Wait."

Dean felt the pressure on his body and he halted. It wasn't violent but just enough to make him pause. She looked at him and he could see her glowing orbs as she put her hand on the door. She then said, "This will be over soon. Just let it finish."

"Let what finish?"

"Let it finish," she repeated.

Dean was going to retort but paused. For a brief moment he saw something flicker in her eyes. He could have fought his way over but didn't. He didn't want to risk hurting Sam. Instead he let her walk out with his possessed brother. What the hell was he going to do now?

* * *

"I have to admit that was an interesting sight."

Dean looked at Savannah and the old woman from the theatre as they sat in chairs sipping tea. "Interesting? My brother and my girl are possessed by ghosts and as far as I could tell you were ready to hurt him."

"We weren't going to do anything of the sort," Savannah countered as she sipped her tea. "Only stun him. He would have had a killer headache but no longer possessed."

"Well that's considerably better than what I probably would have done. And I would have kissed this world good bye." Joker shrugged his shoulders as he pressed a finger to his forehead. He had sustained a cut to his head but it was nothing to him. It was minor and a good thing too since if he had been human he would probably end up dead. "Good thing I noticed something was off. Thought you were the observant hunter, Dean," he teased with a smirk.

Dean narrowed his eyes and would have punched the guy out if Haley hadn't grabbed him by the arm. She spoke his name and caught his gaze and shook her head slightly. He resisted slightly since he wanted to do something and usually that meant hitting something since it made him feel better. He finally took her suggestion and relaxed before looking at the young trickster and countered, "And what did you call what you did? Baiting?"

Joker knew the elder Winchester was upset and he shouldn't goad him. He relented slightly since he was in the presence of two juju witches and one old bat that knew a thing or two about making your insides churn and it wasn't a pretty picture. Still he had plenty of right to be upset and retorted, "I was trying not to make it obvious that I figured out your brother is not home anymore. And it's not like I maimed him. Just gave him a bump on the head."

The punch should have been expected but Joker didn't expect it and the left hook across the chin had him holding and maneuvering his chin but not before he got off a retaliatory move by sending Dean sliding across the wooden floor on his behind. It would have gotten out of hand if Haley hadn't stepped in between them and let her power flare, easily making her the scariest thing in the room and people more than willing to listen to what she had to say, "Enough."

"Oh I've had enough Hale. I'm gone," Dean replied getting to his feet and heading towards the door. He whistled for the dogs since they accompanied Haley to the theatre.

"And what do you aim to do?" Joker persisted even though he received a warning sound from Lulu. He raised his brow at the still rigid back that was facing him. "Cause like I said, it's a curse. It has your brother and has his girl. It's going to go to completion whether you like it or not."

Dean took a deep breath and closed the door before marching up towards Joker. "No it's not going to go through. Not while there is still a chance. And I aim to find it."

"Like the alternative for a larger problem aka the Apocalypse?"

Dean felt the muscle in his cheek quiver slightly. At this point all they were looking for were alternatives. They were hitting up every shaman, voodoo, hoodoo and any other thing out there that might have a clue to putting Lucifer back in his cage. He was determined to not let this thing go through but he was steadily losing faith in the whole thing. "Working on it," was all he got out.

"And how is that going?"

Dean growled and was going to deliver another punch but Haley called out, "Dean. Stop."

"I'm not putting up with this Hale."

"And I'm not saying that you should." Haley moved to stand toe to toe with Dean. She knew he was on edge and just seeing what he saw… it didn't inspire confidence. She gave a warning glance at Joker before looking Dean head on and continuing, "But you going out there without a plan… that's being foolish and close to stupid. I don't know about you but I know that there are some people that do not cater to stupidity."

Dean opened his mouth slightly but then shut it. He looked down and couldn't help the ghost of a smile that appeared. He knew at least one person that would say that and mean it. And it would be accompanied by the worst form of torture that Alistair couldn't beat and that was the loss of his beloved pie and maybe the implied threats to his baby. He sobered quickly and replied softly, "You're right, Hale. And it won't matter who was involved. I'll be blamed for it."

 _You're the oldest you idiot. Meaning you're supposed to set an example._

Haley normally would have protested at that but something in Dean's tone told her that it was something that it was something between him and Angela and it was a commonplace thing. She gave a slight nod, pleased that he at least calmed down. Sometimes he became too brash when something was wrong especially with Sam and Angela.

"Okay kiss and make up so we can get started on a plan? This is making me sick."

Dean grounded his teeth together, trying to keep from getting violent with the trickster. He managed to grit out, "Why don't you go screw yourself?"

"Not really my thing though I'd certainly do it with the right company." Joker gave a suggestive waggle of his brow and moved away laughing at the rage that Dean was overcome with. He was barely held back by Haley as he growled incomprehensible language. Joker chuckled as he watched the scene. "Come on. You go off the deep end at that? How do you expect to fix this with an attitude like that?"

"By ripping your lungs out and shoving it up your ass," Dean countered. Now he understood why Sam couldn't stand Nick but then again the only reason Sam didn't like him was because the guy hit on Angela and she wasn't repulsed by it. It was funny at one point but now he was just plain mad.

"Um… trickster. Not gonna work."

It would have gone on a little longer but it was stopped when a clap sounded and all was quiet. It was followed by Joker and Dean being knocked off their feet and landing in a pile of junk. Haley merely stood there blinking at what just happened and turned to see the old woman with Savannah walking towards them and she wore a look that could melt lead. It had Haley wonder if that was a universal look since she had seen that look on Angela once or twice.

"Enough the both of you. This childish display is no going to help you," Lulu said feeling agitated that she had to do her bag of tricks again. She sighed in exasperation as she looked at the two men on the ground. "And you should know better than to insult the one willing to help the one who will get us out of this."

"Aww it was a bit of fun Lulu," Joker replied as he slowly got up but a bit warily. He noticed that she had her walking stick and he wanted to be out of hitting distance. "You know he's like a puppy." He gestured at Dean who was getting to his feet.

"Why you…"

Before Dean could say anything more, he went silent at the look Lulu was giving him and it was reinforced by Haley shaking her head at him. He relaxed a little and took a slight step back. Controlling his voice, he looked at Lulu and said, "What are you talking about? Did you speak to Angie? What did she say?"

Lulu raised her brow at his query. "You assume much, boy."

"Please, I know Angie. Doesn't take a genius to figure out that she knows you like pretty much anyone we've crossed from her past. And she's too nice, too giving. So what did she say?"

Lulu smirked slightly with the raised brow and handed the scrap of paper to Dean and watched as he snatched it and read it. It was a bit funny when he frowned at it and looked like he wanted to curse. All that came out was, "Okay so she is okay and that's it."

"I'm sorry."

"Well that means that at least she fought long enough to say it and she didn't hurt me," Haley put in since she noticed the look on Dean's face.

"Yeah but… oh crap." Dean felt a buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the caller ID. He made a slight face as he opened it, "Hey Kess. No… um… well… maybe. Kess…"

It was rather sudden that Kesset appeared and right in front of Dean holding his cell phone. He was staring at Dean with an intense look and said, "Could you tell me why I received a phone call that sounded like the princess but wasn't her?"

It would have been easy to beat around the bush but Dean had been around the Avian long enough to know that when it concerned serious matters, you didn't play around. "Short story is she's possessed. Part of a curse. A lover's curse."

"And Sam?"

"Got him too."

Kesset was quiet for a moment and turned to look around. Now he understood. "I know what needs to be done." He looked at Lulu and added, "And your knowledge is needed."

* * *

 **A/N:** Now Sam is taken and Dean and Joker just can't get along. Typical. Look like Kess knows what is going on. Stay tuned for next time on Message of the Crow...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sam hated possession. He understood why Angela disliked it on principle even though he couldn't complain about Hapi. That wasn't too bad since the god did fix him up and gave him the know-how on the chakram and a few other things. It certainly was better than when Meg possessed him. Then there was when Angela possessed him. It was enough to make him blush since he remembered full well how that felt then and with Dean occasionally making a comment… Overall, possession sucked and the worst part was that he didn't see it coming.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go back to the theatre to take a look around without Joker. However, Dean was being Dean and not one for listening to someone that bore a sort of kinship to what had happened to them before they found out their trickster was an archangel. All in all, it wasn't a good experience despite the fact that Angela said that tricksters weren't all that bad and she cited Coyote as an example even though he pointed out about certain changes in local wildlife and other things. She ended brushing it off and calling it just desserts. All he wanted was to find her and get her back. With everything going on and their game plan for stopping the Apocalypse… it was starting to make him go crazy with worry and he still hadn't said what he really wanted to say.

Sam wasn't exactly sure when he had been caught with his pants down and possessed but he did recall that he and Dean separated briefly and it was mostly because his brother and the trickster named Joker were at it again with the ass hat antagonizing his brother. Sam had moved on to look around and left them to it since he was anxious to find a means of stopping this before it got ugly. It was different from the last time since there weren't that many people out and he was trying to see if he could find where the EMF went crazy.

It started off okay and he had a gun out though that wouldn't necessarily work but it helped. He managed to find the door but that was when he was distracted by a shadow in his peripheral vision. He swerved to determine what it was but there was nothing in front or behind but there was always something in his peripheral. It had him frustrated until he felt the chill. He turned and then… The next thing he knew he was watching his body attack his brother and he rallied against it but the unwanted occupant refused and the exertion wore him out. The last thing he remembered was seeing her…

Now that he was aware, Sam focused on what he was seeing and saw he was in a room of sorts. All he could see was what was through his eyes but he couldn't move or do anything. Growling in frustration, he tried to get his stubborn limbs to move. If he could do that, then he would be able to get what he needed to expel his unwanted occupant and be done with this. He gritted his teeth and began to focus.

 _You should relax._

Sam stopped what he was doing and looked around. He spoke at the sky, "Why should I?"

 _I am sorry for taking your body but it was unavoidable._

"Unavoidable my ass. Get out."

 _I'm afraid I can't do that._

"The hell you will."

It was starting to feel ridiculous shouting in a void essentially and then hearing his voice come through. Still it Sam was willing to do what it took to get the intruder out. But that would mean that he needed to take control of his body. "Get out of my body!"

 _No._

Sam gritted his teeth and looked around. He vaguely recalled taking back his body once before. That was back on a job in Miami but that only was only his finger or hand. Anyway, it sucked and it made him pissed. "Give it back!"

 _Quiet! Stop your yelling and screaming or you'll find yourself locked away and in a nightmare of your own making and you'll never get out._

Sam wasn't having any of that, "Listen you bastard…"

 _Quiet!_

"No! You're the one that is here without permission."

 _And if you'd shut up, everything would be explained to you._

Sam knew he had no choice. He was at a disadvantage here since he didn't have the skill to break through. It probably was a fluke with Bobby but… He had no choice. "What is it that you want?"

 _Good, you've calmed down. I'll let you come out but only enough for you to see and hear. Try anything and I will put you in the worst possible nightmare you can conjure._

Sam wanted to snort at that. There was no way this bastard could come up with anything worse than what he feared. But this was a chance to find out what was going on and maybe find a way out of this. He considered that he might be able to talk his way out of this and Angela was forever telling him and Dean that sometimes it was better to ask first and then shoot but only if it was a real threat. Not exactly what they had been taught but it seemed to work. Sensing that that whoever it was possessing him was waiting for an answer, he replied, "Fine. At least can I know who you are?"

 _You are polite when it suits you. I'm Gemma._

Sam could only wince. He could just hear Dean teasing him about being ridden by a girl. That would make it three times. First Meg, then Angela and now Gemma… but he did like Angela. Thinking about it made him blush. "Sam," he offered.

 _Sam? Sam Winchester?_

"Uh…"

 _Thought so. I've heard stories about you. You broke the last seal._

Sam couldn't deny it and he wasn't going to try. There was no point to it. "Yes."

 _But you intend to fix it._

It was said as a statement like it was a done thing. That was a first to Sam. Most asked him and often with that tone that said he better say yes or he was in trouble. It was a relief to not be targeted for that. The whole thing with Walt and Roy was still on his mind. "Yes. We're working on finding a way of putting Lucifer back in the Cage."

 _Even if it is not what is said in the books?_

Sam paused a moment. He couldn't help but feel that he was being tested in some way. Or it could be just genuine curiosity about what he intended to do. It brought him back to that moment when Dean just seemed to give up and he threw the amulet he gave him away. Sam couldn't begin to describe how it felt like Dean was throwing him away but then again it only added credence to what he had said in the voicemail that was still on his phone. Taking a breath he replied, "Someone once told me that there is always one more thing you can do and if it doesn't seem like it… it's because you haven't found a way yet." He fell silent as looked around the void that was in his head. This was most interactive conversation he had with someone possessing him with the exception of Hapi.

 _I see… I am sorry._

That was all the response that Sam was going to get before he was pulled the front and he was looking through his own eyes. He couldn't move his limbs and he wasn't going to try especially since she was standing in front of him. She was giving that sad look of apology she wore when she was going to tell them something that she knew they wouldn't like but she was going to follow through with it. "Angie?"

"Are you all right, Sam?"

Sam felt his throat convulse. He knew it was her since she would always ask about others before saying she was okay. "I'm fine. What's going on?"

"It's a curse and the cause of it seems to have found us."

"Curse?"

"They are being controlled to complete the lover's curse. The two possessed have to demonstrate that they complement each other."

Sam would have been lost but he heard, _She means that we must be paired by lives that are true to each other._ Out loud he said, "So what does that mean? Perform in front of an audience and hope that we don't kill each other?"

"That is pretty much it," Angela said, "Except the 'whole lives are true' part. I… don't know what it means but… I want to help if I can. I know that the risk of death is high…"

"I'm with you," Sam got out. He looked at her hoping she could see it even though he longed to touch her and reassure her in some way. "You have a plan?"

"Not really. I don't know who it is in the troupe that is doing it but I know that they have one skill that I am very familiar with." Angela managed to give a slight smirk. "It would mean you have to let Gemma drive the bus a little while longer." Her expression changed to a softened smile slightly implying that she had to do the same.

"I trust you Angie. Always have," Sam said as he looked at her. It was enough to see her smile at him. It was her way of saying that everything would be fine. He knew she didn't exactly have a plan to go on but somehow it would work out. This was one of those times that was probably on the fly decisions and there were things she wouldn't tell him… much like during her trial… but he trusted her to do the right thing. She was with them in finding another means of beating the devil. She wouldn't do anything stupid.

There wasn't much to say since Sam found himself being pushed back. This time though he wasn't in a void. He was able to see what was going on but he had no control over it. Maybe it was a step up but then again maybe not since being possessed by a demon put you in the same position. In essence he was in the passenger seat but not the driver and he didn't like it. Yet, he was going to trust Angela on this one since she was in the same boat though he suspected that her possessor was much nicer than his.

 _I apologize for this._

"Yeah everyone is sorry."

 _It's not my fault that you made both yourselves fairly obvious to our… master. Actually it was obvious the moment you both walked through the door._

"So you're saying it's Angie's fault cause she cares? Cause that's bullshit." Sam would have grit his teeth if he could. "She is a good person trying to help you out."

 _Idiot._

Sam growled at that, "Hey. We're helping you out."

 _You're still an idiot._

"Listen…"

 _It's both of you!_

It felt like Angela was yelling at him but as far as Sam's memory went she never yelled at him or Dean but he got the feeling that was how she would sound like. He felt taken aback by the response but he also felt indignant. "What are you talking about?"

 _You idiot._

"Stop calling me that."

 _You are one. You were singled because you either like or are in love with your companion and vice versa. It was fairly obvious… idiot._

Sam was quiet while his body walked around doing whatever. He thought about what Gemma told him. He knew how he felt about her and to hear that… it had him thinking about what she really felt and it wasn't a question he was sure he wanted to ask. He was quiet and silently observed his body going through the motions of whatever was going on. He didn't pay attention to the conversation but he did notice Angela's body working on something. He couldn't see what though. Peripheral vision sucked at times.

 _You more than like her don't you?_

Sam paused as he watched what was going on. He had no clue what he was seeing but it did allow him to think about what was being asked of him. He recognized it as an attempt to be nice at least on Gemma's end. "I uh… yeah."

 _Thought so. Only someone who had feelings more than like would say that they trust their companion completely and utterly._

For once Sam was glad that he didn't have full feeling and functionality of his body. If he did, he would have felt the blush at being called out by someone who didn't know him and who was dead. The only thing he could do was change the subject, "What are you doing to the walls?"

 _Just a little something that my love came up with now he feels he can end this and I am willing. For that… I am sorry it has come to this._

Sam didn't say anything more. He could get it. Actually he did. "It's okay."

* * *

Dean looked around backstage of the theatre that the night's performance was going to take place. He had heard the whole story from Lulu who was very candid about the whole thing and he managed to avoid annoying the old woman since he didn't want a repeat of whatever she did. There was a reason he didn't like fricking witches.

"Anna Marie is not a witch."

Dean rolled his eyes slightly while trying to compose himself. "You know it's not a good idea to sneak up on a hunter, Kess. Most guys aren't like me or Sam." He turned to look at the Avian to find him within a fairly reasonable distance in terms of being close up. At least he learned a few things about personal space.

Kesset peered at Dean with a discerning look. "I wasn't sneaking up. I was merely informing you that Anna Marie is not a witch."

Dean shook his head slightly at that. He really liked Kesset and he was twice as funny as Castiel since he made honest attempts to understand humans and sometimes it ended up being a near epic fail. "A duck is a duck, Kess."

"I am not sure what that has to do with it but she is not a witch."

Dean made a face at the Avian. "You really need to bone up on human expressions."

"I have learned plenty but much evades me." Kesset peered at Dean and noted his expression. "But that is not what you're thinking about."

"Getting better at perception."

"And that is avoiding the issue."

Dean growled slightly at that. He liked Kesset as he was but sometimes he was a little too much like Angela when she was poking at something. "I'm not."

"Dean."

Dean sighed as he looked at the Avian, noticing that he still hadn't made his wings invisible to him. He didn't care really since he was used to seeing it. He still wondered if others saw it or if the Avian had selectively visibility meaning that he only let those he wanted to see his wings see them. He knew he was being evasive and mostly it was on the fact that his brother was under the whims of a bonded ghost in a curse that seemed to be the result of a woman scorned and probably because of the guy's fault.

"It may not necessarily be the man's fault. The curse is only enacted based upon perception."

"How do you know so much about this?"

Kesset made a slight face at that before admitting, "My mother wanted to prove my father was faithful. She… suspected someone was trying to vie for his affections."

"Vie for his affection? Man, you sound like one of those soap operas." Dean grinned at the look that Kesset was giving him. "Okay, just… keep going. I'm guessing your mom bound two spirits and forced your dad's affections to show?"

"No."

"No?"

Kesset looked around at the work that had been done. He had been fascinated by the troupe of actors that was made up of different kinds of beings. They seemed fascinated with his wings and they had asked him if he was interested in acting. He politely declined since he was a member of the guard and already had a job. He knew that his response was not making sense to Dean and explained, "This version is more elaborate. What my mother did was use magic to put them into a situation and in the end… my father chose her and made it clear to the interloper that he was spoken for."

"Seems like sluts are in any culture."

"My father was polite to anyone. The only ones he showed affection to were his family."

"So you think this is the same thing?"

"It is but like any spell, the variation has the ability to change it up. Problem is that we don't know who."

"Any idea?"

"No. And it's not like they would tell us."

"Yeah Angie said the same thing and yet she trusts them." Dean around checking things out and watched a few of the stagehands getting ready. He then turned and looked at Kesset and added, "Kess… I'm not comfortable about this plan. I never am when Angie or Sam trusses themselves as bait."

"But in this case, there is little choice in the matter," Kesset pointed out, "But I understand. They mean much to you and this version has a deadly twist to it."

"I suppose your mom had different ideas."

"She was jealous yes but only what comes with the territory of being fiercely loyal to her mate. Father was the same." Kesset ran a hand through his windblown locks and looked around. Absently and almost like he didn't have a care in the world he added, "Much like Sam does for the princess."

"You're telling me," Dean replied with a snort. He knew his brother all too well on that note. Then it occurred to him what Kesset said and turned to look at the Avian and asked, "Wait. What did you say? Mate?"

Then Kesset began to smile uncharacteristically and it turned into a laugh as he looked at Dean's face. He laughed harder and couldn't speak until another voice asked, "What's going on here?"

Dean looked over to see another Kesset walk over and wearing that recognizable look of confusion on his face. "Kess, what the hell?"

Kesset looked over at his laughing counterpart with a raised brow. It wasn't quite a confused look but more like an acknowledgement that there was something there that looked like him but it wasn't. He blinked and then said, "So it does work?"

"What does work?"

"Calm down," the double of Kesset chuckled. He gestured in a calming motion but it wasn't doing much. "It's just a little something I can do." He then revealed his true head while still wearing the Avian body.

Dean scowled, "Dammit, you asshole."

Joker snorted at Dean as he crossed his arms over his chest. He then paused to look at the musculature that was Kesset's. He was impressed by the Avian's lean and muscular body and couldn't help but comment, "Damn, you have good musculature. No wonder the ladies are impressed."

Kesset looked at the young trickster with an impassive expression while assuming the same posture of crossing his arms over his chest. "I have no need to impress anyone but those that wish to know my abilities. Some include my more mobile functions."

Dean waved his hands to try and clear things up and mostly because it was disturbing to see Joker's head on Kesset's body and he was surprised that Kesset was not batting an eye but then again the kid didn't react normally when it came to things that annoyed him. Pissed, he could destroy, or as Bobby would say, blow up the house. Anything else was a tossup and Dean could never guess but Sam seemed to have an understanding. "Okay so this asshole can look like you, Kess. What's the point?"

Joker looked at Dean and grinned, "Now that is the question. To be or not to be."

Kesset looked apologetically at Dean, "My apologies but I needed to know what his capabilities are."

"He's a trickster, Kess," Dean pointed out feeling exasperated at the whole thing. "It's like a standard issue thing with them."

Kesset looked at Dean with a raised brown before looking at Joker and then back at him before saying, "He is a trickster but a specific kind." He paused as Dean gestured at him to go on. "He is a crow trickster. Their specialty is in transformation since it is in line with the fact that they serve as messengers of a sort."

"Well don't get high and mighty yourself bird boy," Joker spat with his arms crossed. "Your kind make good carrier pigeons."

"And obviously a little too easy to agitate," Kesset added before turning his full gaze towards the young trickster. He ended up staring at him with a firm look as he continued, "But they are masters of illusion. From what the elder told me, this person will need to think that they are achieving victory."

Dean watched as Kesset stared down Joker. It looked like it was going to be a standoff and into a fistfight but Joker backed down with a glare of annoyance. It was pretty impressive and had him wondering if the kid decided to man up or whatever.

"And the clueless dick here," Joker gestured at Kesset thoroughly annoyed that he was being bested by an Avian in terms of who was the alpha male around, "decided that I would be good at making it seem like things were going their way."

Dean was agreeable to that. He would have said something but that was when they were joined by Haley, Savannah and the other old lady whom he was certain was a witch despite what the others said. It was Kesset that asked, "Is everything ready?"

"It is," Haley replied, "I hope you're right about this."

"It's the princess. Preparation and opportunity," Kesset offered with a shrug. There was nothing more he could offer. The rest depended upon the performance.

Dean nodded. He didn't like it but at least the troupe was on board and maybe they would get Sam and Angela back before this whole thing went sideways and into hell. "Okay then. Time for the show then."

* * *

 **A/N:** So Sam is possessed by a chick again and looks like a plan is in the works while they are playing along. Keep watching for more Message of the Crow...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Everyone was bustling about and preparing to put on the show. The crews were adjusting the rigging, and lighting and everything else. She looked around, pleased that everyone was falling in line. All she needed was one more and that bastard would see what he had done. It was all his fault and he was going to see the folly of his mistake as he had many times over and she had the perfect pair.

They were perfect, at least it was on the surface, and it was so obvious. She had seen how the woman's arm wrapped around his. Like he was hers and only hers. Most people would say that they were perfect but she knew the truth. She knew that there was no such thing especially how he rejected her. And after everything she had done for him. It wasn't fair so they were going to pay. They all were.

Everyone was too busy to notice her as she moved through the backstage. It gave her the opportunity to notice that there were changes in scenery. She raised her brow a bit at that but continued to where she was heading. It was no bother since whatever performance the troupe was doing was going to have a noticeable bang and in front of people even though it was not really something she wanted to do. But it did have a nice ring of fun to it if only to compound what she wanted him to feel.

It was storage room but it was well set away from everything. No one from the troupe would disturb her. She put her hand on the door and then turned the knob. She grinned as she walked inside and saw the one she wanted to see standing there with arms crossed and with that defiant expression she knew so well. It had her taken aback since she hadn't seen that look in a long time but there it was and on a face that was not his.

Smirking she entered in and said, "It's been a long time since I've seen that look from you. The last time was when you stood against those hunters that tried to kill you. Remember, Dante?"

"I remember well Persephone and it was because for some reason they thought you were a threat to them. A shame that they were right."

Persephone looked at Dante while eyeing the body he was occupying. She never figured he would go for this one and there was a sort of irony attached to it. She raised her brow and made a slight face of acquiescence. "Well it was an accident and I was trying to practice. I probably should have been more careful but I was trying so hard to impress you."

"I noticed. A silly… little… schoolgirl."

Persephone glared at Dante and clenched her fist. She must not lose her control. There was still the performance. She then smiled slowly, "And you are a stupid man… or woman now." She chuckled at the body. "You really had to pick her."

"You should know," Dante replied, "You were the one that specifically made it so."

"Please."

"By mark of duality and compatibility," another voice sounded from the corner shadows. "Your words."

Persephone looked at the other and noted the fine masculinity that was showing through. "And who'd have thought that you had a masculine side to you, Gemma? That body looks good on you." She gestured at it and eyed is speculatively.

Gemma glared back and retorted, "Back off."

Dante, being the voice of reason held his arm up to stop Gemma and stepped forward. "You have your bodies. Please let this be the last one."

"It won't end until you see the error of your ways or they manage to overcome the obstacles to the spell. It will never end after you what you did to me."

"I told you I could never feel like that for you. You are a friend, or were, nothing more and nothing less."

Persephone narrowed her eyes as she studied Dante. He was wrong on so many levels. They were meant to be together. It wasn't an accident. From day one they were destined to be together and she would have it one way or another. "You're wrong. For once the genius of the Alchemists is wrong." She paced in front of them and continued, "You see, it was destiny that brought us together. I was looking for the Alchemists because I wanted to study with them and I found you or rather you rescued a hapless girl from danger."

Gemma snorted at that and looked away. Persephone looked at her with a narrowed look. "At least I didn't throw myself at him like the whore you are."

Gemma's eyes widened slightly as they narrowed in anger. She made a move forward but was stopped by Dante as he moved forward and warned, "That is enough Persephone…"

"Aww. You used to call me by a pet name."

Dante narrowed his eyes and turned to walk away. He wasn't going to get into that. True he did have a nickname for her but as far as he was concerned, she lost the rights to that a long time ago and with this… He turned to look at her and said, "Seph… please. Stop this."

"There now. That wasn't so difficult." Persephone gave a simpering smile as she looked at Dante. "But it seems that your defiance was all any of your talent was… a big act."

"You have no clue bitch." Gemma started walking forward. She was almost within striking distance when she received a shock and was thrown back onto the ground. She skidded a little but she was otherwise unhurt.

"Careful there Gemma," Persephone taunted, "That isn't your body now and I doubt that the host would care for the nasty shock you gave him." She gave a simpering smile at Gemma before reverting her eyes to the glowing symbol on the floor and the corresponding ones on the walls that were glowing and almost purplish red.

Dante helped Gemma to her feet before approaching Persephone. His eyes were narrowed in anger and a hint of despair. "Seph this has gone on far enough. Stop it before someone really gets hurt."

"A bit late for that now isn't it Dante."

Dante was silent as he stared at Persephone. He blinked slowly as he looked at her. He knew that it was the truth since there were already a line of bodies from when this first started. And yet he still appealed to her to stop but it seemed that it was in vain. He couldn't well switch sides since Persephone would pick up on that. While staring at her, his head cocked to the side a little before he replied, "It is never too late."

Persephone gave a slow smile at Dante. She reached out and patted his meat suit's cheek. She made a sound of appreciation as she was met with softened skin. She had never come across skin like this before. Once her appraisal was done, she said, "Your words will get you nowhere this time, Dante. You really shouldn't have rejected me."

"I didn't reject you," Dante countered after stepping back from the touch. "I told you the truth. _You_ were the one that turned it into more than what it was. That was your doing." He took a breath that turned into a sigh and shifted on his feet. He then looked at her, "I care for you as a friend. That is all it ever was and all that ever will be. If you want the truth, then the truth is that you are more like a little sister to me."

"Liar."

"Who are you calling a liar?" Gemma was on her feet and spitting mad.

Persephone turned to look at her and growled, "You think you can challenge me, Gemma? You didn't even have talent when you were alive." With a wave of her hand she sent Gemma back like she had been shoved and into the wall. She turned to look at Dante who was ready to use his abilities and warned him, "Don't try. You know the rebound circles will come back on you and I really don't want you destroying your bodies before you prove to them and everyone that there is no such thing."

Dante held his posture until he slowly released it. It was true that the rebound circles would wreak more damage than the curse itself and he wasn't about to do that. Not while there was still a chance. He huffed as he glared angrily at Persephone until it shifted into sadness, "Then I pity you Seph."

Persephone huffed at that before looking at Gemma as she sat against the wall. She smirked at his words, "Still defiant until the end and yet I hold the power over you."

"You only have the ability to control my doing. My thoughts and feelings are my own," Dante countered as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And there are things that you don't understand and probably never will. That is why you failed with the Alchemists."

"Don't flatter yourself. I am stronger and everyone will see." Persephone smiled at the pair as her gaze lingered on Gemma. She really had picked the really good-looking meat suit. Too bad he was going to meet his fate like all the others. "Now you know the drill. You'll just… chill right there until tonight and make sure you were the costumes."

Persephone grinned as she turned and left the room. Once she exited, she took a breath and calmed down but it was hard to since she felt it stir within. It was getting stronger but that was only because they were failing each and every time. This would be the last one and then she would be able to take care of it directly.

Once she was settled, she took a breath and joined the crowd of troupe members. They looked at her warily as she made her way to where the director was holding a meeting. She smiled a polite smile but she knew that they were wary of her. They knew what she would do if they didn't go along with what she ordered them to do. She looked at the girl who was way too young to be the director but it seemed that they trusted her more.

"Listen everyone, it seems that we have a change in the game plan. Leo has done it again and wrote a brand new script."

 _New script eh? This should be interesting._

* * *

"You should have just done something and to hell with the rebound."

Dante sighed at that, "Gemma calm down."

"I am not going to calm down. I am tired of this." Gemma paced around and put a hand to her head. She felt the strands of brown hair in her fingers. She had taken little time to notice the body she was inhabiting since all she wanted to do was get this done and over with. She felt sorry for the owner that she had taken without permission.

"And I am sorry that it came to this. I wish you had gotten word to me sooner."

Gemma paused since she heard the difference in the tone. She realized that the rightful owner of the body that Dante was occupying had broken through… or she convinced Dante to let her out. Dante was a nice one and she was willing to bet on the latter. It was why she loved him; he wasn't the ruthless sort and while he was wise in the ways of the world he still had that small bit of cheerfulness that could be considered naiveté. She straightened a gave a devil may care look, "So he let you out?"

"I asked though I could have easily broken through. It wasn't hard the first time." Angela took a step forward as if to challenge Gemma. "So why are you so anxious to cause rebound?"

"Because I am tired of this," Gemma snapped as she wheeled around to face Angela. "And it's not like you are going to be able to get us out of this." She gestured angrily at Angela. "And right now you could probably get out.

"I could but I won't." Angela adjusted her position to an at ease position. She looked at Gemma with a look that almost dared the girl to challenge her.

"And why not?"

"Because I promised to help the troupe," Angela answered immediately. She watched as Gemma scoffed at that. It probably was a bit hard to believe and she didn't blame her. She still had people questioning her motives since she never asked for anything in return. The only time she really used that was when she needed to keep her demon stoolies in line and because in order get something from them she had to bring something to the table. Right now it was a lot of disbelief and complete shutdown. She then added, "And because I won't leave Sam behind. I could never leave him behind."

Gemma paused and looked at Angela. She noted the slight saddened look when she said that. It was something to think about and no doubt Sam was listening to what was being said. After Dante gave his reasons for this suggestion, she reluctantly allowed Sam to watch from the passenger seat. She didn't understand why then and she certainly didn't now. At least Sam wasn't strong enough to break her hold. She wasn't like Dante.

Looking at Angela she thought about it a little more and then asked, "And would you put him over others?"

"In all honesty… more than likely." Angela decided that blunt honesty would be the way to go with this one. And if she was being honest with herself… she would put the wellbeing of Sam, and Dean, over others. But she was never one to leave a man behind.

"Why?"

Angela looked at Gemma. She could look past the fact that she was staring at Sam's body since she wasn't exactly talking to him. Still… she was looking at him and that was a sticking point. If she confessed what she had been feeling for the past two years, she wasn't sure of the reaction. Her throat convulsed slightly at that question but she knew she had to give an answer to satisfy Gemma and keep her on her side for this. Biting the bullet she said, "Because I love him."

Gemma paused a moment and looked at Angela with a raised brow. They were screwed on this. Persephone smelled this and that was why they were in this mess. The sad thing was that they didn't even know it. She felt a pang that she was going to be involved in something that she had no idea what it entailed.

They had wanted to tell their benefactor about what was going on because she was their protector. They knew she would help but Dante didn't want them harmed because they appealed to help. He felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. Now he was being bold and it seemed like it was a good thing but she wasn't sure if she could trust the woman and her idea of what to do now that it was obvious she could abandon the troupe in a heartbeat and for the man whose body she occupied. She did have some leverage though by holding it hostage.

"I would follow him to hell and back but I never leave a man behind. Not willingly."

Gemma looked at Angela. "You knew what I was thinking?"

"Long time living," Angela replied with a shrug. She grinned at that she it was one of the few things she could have fun with. Her age was always a source of irony and she loved the jokes. "That and I've seen that look before on other people's faces."

"And what look is that?"

"Doubt."

"You saying that I have doubt?"

That was exactly what Angela was saying. It was just strange and it actually hurt a little to see it on Sam's face. She knew he wasn't driving the bus so to speak but it still was his body, his muscle movements… everything about him. And she didn't want to go into the fact that his scent was still the same. Still to see an expression she had seen on countless others on someone who had always trusted her even when it seemed crazy and illogical at times… it hurt a little.

At that moment, Gemma twisted her head like she had a headache. It caught Angela's attention and she asked if she was all right. Gemma replied, "I'm fine. Just the binding spell."

Angela accepted it but didn't buy it completely. True being caught in a binding spell or circle or devil's trap thing stung if you tried to force your way out of it with one time being something that Dean would find entertaining and in a downstairs brain fashion. What Gemma did was something that had Angela suspicious but she wasn't going to press. It wouldn't do any good anyway. "Alright. To answer your question, yes you do have doubt. You doubt whether or not I will follow through with my promise. You doubt if I would be able to succeed where others fail."

"You will fail. No one has been able to break it," Gemma spat back as she straightened up and rubbed her head.

"No one has been able to yet," Angela pointed out. She gave a slight smile that would have matched Dean's when he was trying to justify going on a job. "Just because there have been 99 times something that has failed, there still leaves the chance that it could be done." She managed to grin, well aware that she sounded overly optimistic even though she knew the odds herself.

"How can you be so… cheerful about it?"

"The same as I can be in any dire situation." It was normal to be flippant with her responses to questions like that. Yet Angela knew that it was difficult for people to be sucked into a state of some optimism especially if the reality was laid bare like it was now. More often it worked with the Winchesters since half the time they were never sure if she was crazy or just plain stupid or a little bit of both. Sobering slightly, she continued, "I don't believe that it's three strikes and you're out. There is always a chance and if it isn't there it's because we haven't thought of it yet."

Gemma looked at Angela. She really couldn't believe that it was Dante putting everything in her hands. She really was something else and while she wanted to believe, she couldn't bring herself to do it mostly because of what she had seen. "And that's all well and good but… not here. Not with the fact that we have been trying to get our friends, our family out…"

Angela gave a reassuring pat. "It's hard and a lot for me to ask of you. Just… have a little faith. If not in me then in my friends and the troupe."

Gemma thought Angela was being annoyingly persistent in this but she couldn't help but take into consideration what she was saying. Maybe there was a chance or maybe it was false hope. "I guess false hope is better than none at all," she muttered.

Angela in the meantime had turned to look at the trap that was keeping them in. Or rather, what was keeping the ghosts in. She studied the circle and the sigils as well as what was still visible to induce rebound and other things related to the voodoo stuff alchemists dabbled in and came to some conclusions that needed to be tested out. She heard Gemma's last comment and replied, "Whatever floats your boat. You have to have some confidence otherwise anything we do here on out will have some problems attached… to it."

Angela had put a finger over the line and wasn't rebounded back. She felt a slight buzz on her finger like she was forcing her way through but that was usually more painful. It was like sneaking through sort of. It was weird but it gave her an idea. She stretched her hand over the line and felt the buzzing effect on her hand and to her wrist. She wriggled her fingers to test it out and made a slight smirk.

"What are you doing?" Gemma had looked up when Angela responded and found the woman actually sticking a hand over the line of the trap. No rebound effect was happening and it had her blinking wide eyed in amazement and in fear.

"Just testing a theory," Angela replied as she stuck more of her arm through. She paused and looked at Gemma who was looking like she was about to be tossed into a pool of hungry man-eating sharks. She gave a reassuring smile, "And don't worry, Sam is used to it. He doesn't like it but…" She shrugged her shoulder as she focused on the buzzing feeling.

"And you think he would approve of you doing this now?"

"No…" Angela looked back after giving her answer in the most flippant manner. She grinned as she looked at Gemma as she pressed more of her arm across. "He would not but he would also understand why I am doing it and that I always consider."

"Consider what?" Gemma watched with widened eyes as she watched Angela continue to move forward. It was too risky that she was going forward. She ran up and grabbed the arm that hadn't gone through and looked at Angela. Her posture said that the woman shouldn't go through.

Angela took in the posture. She knew that it wasn't Sam but her eyes widened slightly at the gesture since Sam would touch her in a similar manner when he was being affectionate. This was seriously wreaking havoc on her good senses; she might as well shout it from the rooftops that she was crazy about Sam and to hell if he heard her. She retracted her hand and turned to fully face Gemma, schooling her features carefully. "I always consider the consequences as painful as they may be."

Gemma would have said something else but something told her to not say anything. She closed her mouth and watched as Angela said nothing else but studied her carefully before turning around and took one step and was over the line. Gemma couldn't help but gasp as Angela went through and stumbled just slightly but was otherwise unharmed. She reached out to touch the invisible barrier and was met with a sharp shock on her fingers.

"You might not want to do that," Angela pointed out as she looked around in the direction of the other sigils. "Seems that the original owner has to be in the driver seat to make it work. If you want out, you're gonna have to let Sam drive the bus." She turned to look at Gemma who was looking at her like she was crazy. She grinned slightly and added, "I'll take that as a no then. Okay, just wait here and I'll do some exploring."

"Wait. Don't go."

Angela paused and looked at Gemma. "I have to otherwise this whole thing could collapse and we'll never have a chance to fix this."

"But what if you're caught?"

Angela would have said something but Gemma made a slight motion with her head as she did before. She raised her brow slightly at that, not sure exactly what was going on but she was willing to let the matter lie as long as Gemma behaved. Finally, she said with a slight grin, "Oh I have ways and means of getting from here to there. Some involving things that would probably have you think I'm certifiably insane. I'm pretty sure Sam has at one point."

Gemma started to say something but shook her head as she frowned. She rubbed her forehead and continued, "But…"

"Look, stay here and keep out of trouble. I'll be back before anyone notices."

Gemma would have said something more but Angela was already at the door and poking her head out. She sighed as the woman left the room and started pacing around. She could have let Sam take the driver's seat and be over the barrier and then take control back. Then she would still have her leverage though she got the feeling that Angela wouldn't be impressed by it; that she wouldn't react as if it were a dire situation. That bothered her since that would mean that there was nothing to keep the woman from going back on her word. As she thought that, she felt that prick again and sighed. She went back to pacing and kept looking back at the door.

* * *

 **A/N:** Did Angie just admit her feelings about Sam? And a plan is in the works? Stay tuned for more on Message of the Crow...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Looks like a full house Lulu," Joker reported as he peeked through the curtain. "And it looks like they aren't too upset at the program change."

Dean highly doubted that but he wasn't going to argue. He looked at the get up he was wearing and sighed. He could be thankful that he wasn't in tights or anything like that but this was not completely consistent with what he would wear. As Lulu insisted though, it was part of the performance and consistent with Leo's tendencies. At least it wasn't anything like those girly ass tights. That would have been mortifying and he wouldn't have heard the end of it from Sam or Angela. Speaking of which, his thoughts went to how they were doing with the whole possession thing.

"It'll be okay Dean."

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Haley's hands on his shoulders. He shifted and looked at her, "I'm sure it would Hale but… I'm not confident we can pull this off and if anything happens to Sam or Angie…"

"Have faith," Lulu's voice entered. She thumped forward and looked at Dean. "Have faith in Angie. Believe me it was a hard thing to have when she did what she had done for us."

Dean looked at the old woman and frowned slightly as he straightened up. "About that… what did Angie do that has all of you… you going with her? I mean I know what she's like but she rarely talks about what she did."

Lulu studied Dean for a moment. She knew that he was nervous about the whole thing since the end result could be death for his brother and their protector and friend. He was a good man from what she could see and replied, "We know her from a long time ago, and some of us older members do, when she risked everything to keep hunters from killing us."

"Hunters were after you?"

"Different time. They all thought the same, that the world was just in black and white. Anything like magic, vampires, no matter what… it all had to be destroyed."

"But you guys don't do that."

"It didn't matter then and to some doesn't matter now but they are too afraid to go up against Angie."

Dean nodded at that, "Yeah she can be scary and she doesn't have to get a scary face. She could make you sit just by smiling at you and talking to you like you were four."

It started chuckles all around since they were all in agreement about that. It relieved a bit of the apprehension that was being felt all around. Everyone had their own fears about what could happen. This was a big gamble but what else was there? Dean had faith that Angela could pull something off. He didn't know what but she always managed to find a way.

"Alright, is everyone ready?"

Dean turned to see the director Eva coming up. She was dressed in costume herself. "You planning on directing or acting?"

Eva looked at Dean. She wanted to retort something but held back. She was nervous enough with the whole change of plans. It wasn't unusual but not common either and it could spill the beans on what was planned. "A little bit of both. When Leo writes a play, everyone is involved one way or another." She frowned a little at Dean and added, "Though I am surprised that he included you. He had never met you and yet still…"

"You know Leo has a process," Lulu interrupted before it could get out of hand. She shot a meaningful look at Eva.

Eva saw it and gave a slight nod to indicate that she acknowledged it. She looked at Dean and gestured at him, "Well, two minutes and I expect you in place."

"Ready now," Dean replied with a shrug.

Eva nodded and took a breath before speaking into her headset, "Okay Prat. We're go down here. How's everyone else?"

Dean looked at Lulu and commented, "You have weird names."

"No more than what you call your brother I'm sure."

"Got me there."

Eva finished listening to the report and said, "Okay then. Places. We're go." She looked at Dean and said, "Alright. It's time. You know your lines?"

"I'm good."

"You better since this…"

"I got it," Dean replied a little forcefully. "Look, I can do this."

Eva said nothing but stared at the hunter. She kept a bland expression as she took in what Dean was saying. She finally said, "Alright come with me."

Dean followed the girl with a slight annoyed frown on his face as she led the way to where they were supposed to enter. He tried to avoid people that were moving things last minute and almost had his head lopped off. He scowled but continued to follow Eva and he was starting to lose his patience but he held it together as they made it to the wing they were supposed to enter from. "This is definitely not the usual."

"Nothing ever is," Eva muttered as she pressed a hand to her headset. She then said, "Okay cue lights in five, four…" She nudged Dean to start moving.

Eva wasn't sure what was going to happen and it had been ages since they changed the bill right in the middle of the act so to speak. It was actually quite well received and many critics attributed it to their talent at improvise and ingenuity. In this case, it was to put the ball firmly in all interested parties' court and to get what needed to be done without changing classic scripts and it was how Leo often got certain messages across.

Walking across the stage, Eva stood in the middle with Dean standing next to her. She smiled at the audience and addressed them, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Tonight you are in for a special treat." She gave a slight elbow at Dean.

Dean did his best not to react. Acting was not his thing though he was certain that Angela would tell him that he did do that on some level when he played their cover IDs. He cleared his throat and recited what he had been told to say, "As is tradition, we occasionally change the lineup…"

Eva tried not to grimace at that. It wasn't exactly what he was supposed to say but it seemed that the crowd was listening. She kept a straight face and smiled even though the lighting was blinding her to how many were actually in the audience.

"Tonight's performance is an original play written by one of our own," Dean continued with a timid smile. "It is brand new and tells the story of…" He turned and whispered to Eva, "I am not saying that."

"Do it," Eva hissed while smiling. "Every single word."

Dean gritted his teeth and cleared his throat. _I am so not going to live this down._ "This tells the story of anger, betrayal, redemption and love realized."

Eva took over after that, "So tonight we give you, Unrequited Love Requited."

The audience clapped with very few whispers as Eva nudged Dean to exit. She practically shoved him into the wings after they disappeared from the light. She bellowed out, "Okay, let's go first act." Towards Dean she said, "How many times do we have to tell you? It has to be word for word."

"And why is that? I read what Leo wrote and you seriously want to do that?" Dean gestured angrily while the pit orchestra started playing the introduction. He looked towards the stage and then asked, "What is this a freaking musical now?"

"Calm down, Dean," Kesset's voice entered.

"I am calm, Kess… if you're really Kess," Dean replied as he looked at Kesset with suspicion and noted how he had gone into a sort of glorified biker look with the leather jacket.

"It is me," Kesset replied in reassurance. He looked at Eva and said, "They are having trouble with the last of them. You should help."

Dean watched as Eva disappeared backstage while still cuing up commands on her headset. He then looked at Kesset and said, "I don't know how this is going to work out Kess. I mean doing a new play in the middle of everything…"

"There are things about the troupe that you don't know," Kesset explained. He looked around before continuing, "One of them is this Leo. He is a seer of sorts. Technically an oracle. That's why they are saying every word has to be spoken as written."

"Meaning that it's predicting what is to come," Dean affirmed. This then frowned as he thought about it some more and then asked, "But how is that possible?"

"I'm not sure since the only ones who understand are seers and they are worse than certain other beings." Kesset shrugged his shoulders at that. He then looked at Dean, "But my understanding is that this is normal for them and if this ruse is to work…"

"Gotta say the words. I get it. It just seems so… I don't know."

Kesset would have said something but his attention turned to the stage. They were moving into the first act talking about the curse. The idea had literally dropped into their laps when Leo came out saying that he had a revelation for a play. He respected the oracles and seers since they were given a gift. Some didn't and were nothing more than what humans called peddlers of snake oil or con men. He suspected though that it was the princess' doing since she had called him and asked for his help.

The play basically was laying out the entire job they were working on as it had happened and with it leading up to the finale. It was a gamble but it was still a performance of sorts and at least certain things that would be put into motion would be explainable. It all came down to timing. Kesset shuffled a bit and said, "Well it's my cue."

"I still don't get how you are in this early in the game but alright," Dean grinned as he said it. "Well I'm gonna go do my part."

Kesset nodded and turned to make his entrance leaving Dean to look around before wandering backstage. He wasn't going to be noticed or if he was, he would be ignored. There were just one or two more things to do until the last part. He just hoped that asshat he had to deal with was ready for it.

* * *

It was never easy to watch yourself do things that you normally didn't do. Then again, if it was something you did in the distant past it really didn't count. This was one of those moments for Angela as she watched through her eyes as her body moved and the dialogue tumbled out of her mouth. It was a sort of weird but not quite so weird experience.

She had performed before on stage. She never denied that but rather made it into a situation on whether or not she was telling the truth if only to have fun with people who asked. It certainly was fun to make Sam and Dean wonder about her life since they always seemed to think that she was serious all the time and anything that went towards outside the box of fun was crazy.

The truth be told, she always had a talent for anything related to the fine arts. She painted, she sewed, sketching, sang and performed on stage. Part of it was because of her mother's insistence that it was something she should know if only to catch a husband. It was something young ladies should know. The other part was a natural talent and she enjoyed it. She liked making things. It was a contradiction to the fact that she liked a good fight and fights often led to destruction and the cascade effect that went with that. Then again, a fight could be a good thing.

It was a crazy idea to get the troupe to "rebel" while playing along to the former Alchemist's plan. It left things in an interesting twist once she figured out that Dante and Gemma were Alchemists and so was their captor. It still didn't change the plan to force the situation to come to light but in the form of a play. And she knew just the person to do it.

Leo was a seer, not the Seer, but a seer meaning that he could see the future to some degree but not exactly like the accuracy of a Prophet. He was what was referred to as an oracle and they had a tight understanding that the future is never completely set in stone. Even though the end result was the same and happened, it was defined by the choices that would be made; it could even be changed with the slightest touch in the right direction. By that definition, they were naturally vague about things and they would give you an answer but it may not be the one that you wanted.

Angela knew Leo still had the gift even though he had given up the formal aspect of it to pursue what his passion was and that was being a Thespian. She knew that because he told her what he had seen in her future and it was in part what influenced her aloofness with people and her rules of avoiding attachments though that never did work out too well. The rest came from other experiences but Leo had a profound effect on her and she had respect for him.

It was her idea that she relayed to Dante after she asked him if he still was the troupe. Once she learned of it, they went to the seer and asked if he could 'see' the future. Angela knew that he appreciated a direct approach but with some respect to the old ways and the seer obliged saying that he had a revelation and that he would have something by that night.

 _But the end will not be written. It is not for my eyes to see. Not for anyone but that which sees light._

It was rather enigmatic but Angela didn't care. She knew that they needed something in order for what she had Kesset do to work and it wouldn't look too out of place. Also, it needed to be so that Persephone wouldn't suspect she was being played and it seemed to work since she handed the lines to them to study. That was one thing she grimaced at since the lines were not encouraging in terms of being able to memorize and recite like they should be. The only saving grace was the notation that it could be altered as needed on their end. She did have to hand it to oracles and their ability to be annoyingly enigmatic when it suited them. She surveyed the stage as the play began telling the story of how the case began. She muttered, "And I wonder how they're gonna do Dante and Gemma."

 _Well we can't play ourselves._

Angela smirked at that. Even though she wasn't driving the bus now, she could just imagine what it would be like if she were standing face to face with a ghost. She looked through her eyes and then around the void she was in and replied, "Nice Captain Obvious."

 _My specialty and believe me I wish I was playing myself but I guess Joker will have to do it._

"Yeah it's kind of a neat thing tricksters can do."

 _How did you know that?_

"Please." Angela snorted at that like it was fairly obvious. She sighed though since not everyone did have the benefit of her experience and she did wonder how Sam and Dean handled it once they found out. "I met a few of them and… I had a guardian angel who hid with the pagans for a while though I think he always had a mischievous streak in him."

 _Guardian angel? They actually exist?_

"Yep."

 _What are they like?_

"In general?" Angela paused to think about how to describe them. "Well depending on who it is, they range from okay to complete dicks."

 _Much like anyone else then huh?_

That had Angela chuckling. "I think you're right on that account." She studied how far they were along. She could hear the audience clapping at the right spots and they seemed to be eating it up. At least they were not freaked out and once the usual started happening, they would think it a part of the show. "Okay so you ready?"

 _As ready as ever but one thing still bothers me._

"And what's that?"

 _How will this break the curse?_

That was the question to be answered. Angela herself wasn't sure of the answer since it was a lover's curse and it wasn't like she was in that relationship in the first place. "Working on it."

 _Well you better figure it out before the main event happens._

That was easier said than done. Angela had met her fair share of riddles, puzzles and obstacles during her life. Whether it was rescuing the 'damsel in distress' or obtaining rare items of worth aka antiquities and such, it was a challenge that she met head on and would take time to solve it. Her friend Mac told her she had the aptitude to diffuse an atom bomb. He meant it as a joke but he was also acknowledging the fact that she had patience when it came to things that required one to think it through.

Spells and curses could work the same way. Angela was not a witch but she had learned the basic principles of spellcasting and then branched out depending on who she was partnering with at the time. Gabriel taught her Enochian chants and a few surprises. A few witches and wizards taught her some more fine tuning once they figured out she understood them and could counter them. One happened to be a human archaeologist specializing in mythology that ended up learning about one of the oldest known records of spells and what have you and she wasn't a witch but she learned and as far as she could remember she was still 'playing' as it were.

This was like that but it had her puzzled. Angela knew that Dante loved Gemma and vice versa and it was made fairly obvious to everyone. Well everyone except Persephone. That girl was like Alicia Silverstone in the Crush and in a dangerous and killing way since the people that suffered it pretty much killed themselves. Dante told her his feelings and the girl couldn't take no for an answer so… She thought about the riddle of the spell that Dante and Gemma told her. It wasn't like she was an idiot with them since she enjoyed making them herself and teasing the Winchesters with them.

She couldn't understand the lovers part since as far as she knew Dante and Gemma never did that. They died before they were ever able to round third base and slide in for home. Dean would be so proud she knew her metaphors. She rolled her eyes at that since she wasn't impressed by it and she had heard far cruder references to healthy libidos and sexual content. She wasn't lying when she said medieval tapestry porn was creative and he hadn't even seen what the Romans did. Talk about supposedly civilized beings.

 _You know you are descendant from them._

"Don't you start and what did I tell you about reading my thoughts?"

 _Sorry._

"Yeah sorry my ass. Look just get through the possession part."

It was to the part where she was to get possessed by Dante. Angela watched as her body walked on stage looking around. It was really weird overemphasizing the movements. It was a painful reminder of what Gabriel put them through and when Sam and Dean told her what shows they had been in… she laughed and cried at that much to Dean's consternation but she couldn't help but poke fun at his obsession with _Dr. Sexy, M.D._ She eased the pain by poking fun at her own experiences particularly the fact she had been stuck in a dress.

She watched as her body looked around, showing that she had been investigating. She then heard the distinct chant and her body turned. She had to admit the troupe really had gotten creative with the special effects and Joker looked pretty good looking like the real Dante but paled up with makeup as he came flying towards her and then there was poof of smoke and they were done.

It surprised her when Haley walked onto the stage. She expected someone else to do that and of course Dean would be there since he wasn't going to leave her or Sam in the predicament they were in. But Haley… she recalled how their conversation went that led to them being in this position.

 _I have something I want to talk to you about._

 _What is it?_

 _It's about what happened… with the Ashvins and what you did._

Angela didn't try to explain what happened. As much as she wanted to go into detail what happened she really couldn't explain why she had done the things she had done. She couldn't explain the wings or the faint tickling that was the equivalent of a smite coming on. What she had expected was something like restoring her stamina and constitution from Lord Shiva so she could get back up and keep up the fight. She didn't expect something that felt natural to her like she had done it before but she had no recollection of ever doing and it hit at the core.

Seeing Haley here and ready to help… Angela suspected it was more because of Dean. They were way too obvious for their own good at times. And she didn't mind since she was not the kind of person that should be fussed over and she believed Dean deserved something good in his life. She just felt bad that she might have scared the juju witch with everything else and that she might have damaged whatever friendship was there. It didn't turn out that way but it was one of those things that marked things so they couldn't go back to the way they were before. Still, Angela would never throw her to the wolves as she did when she stopped Dante from hurting her.

The play moved on and Angela took the time to think more about the curse itself and the riddle of the spell. The whole thing sounded like just desserts to her but it was clearly a transmutation so… She frowned or she would have frowned if she had control of her body as she thought about what was going on. She looked up just in time to see that they were at the part where she and Gemma were stuck in the circle. She went through listening to the whole conversation that Dante and Persephone had and listened to Gemma talking...

 _By the mark of duality and compatibility, general terms yes but the key to the heart's witness._

 _Only by the heart of true shall end what has brought this rue._

Angela thought hard about what the riddle was pointing to. The other parts referred to the binding and such. It was like listening to a contract drawn up by a crossroads demon but this was different. She knew demons would rather have things end bloody than try to make things close to warm and fuzzy. It wasn't them. So it was something else.

The answer came to her as she kept murmuring to herself and thinking about the others that this was tried on. She looked up and saw they were right at the part where the improvising was to begin. She reached out, "Dante."

 _What?_

"I know how to end this."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like the plan is in motion and Angie has a thought on how to fix this. What is it? Keep watching for more Message of the Crow...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sam had gone through phases growing up. One was the magician phase and Dean still liked to tease him on that. Angela reduced it to being nothing more than being able to make people see what they wanted to see but she wasn't mean about it. Rather, she demonstrated it in a practical manner how it applied to everyday life, or at least what they did. This he consoled himself as being a phase since he wasn't in control of his body and he wasn't sure what to think about what he was seeing. He was surprised that Dean was involved with this but then again it was part of that vague plan that Angela managed to convey to him and he was taking it on full-blown trust since she didn't exactly give details.

The upside was that it wasn't really bad acting at all. The troupe was pretty talented and they were good at putting on something that was obviously done mere hours beforehand. The problem was the fact he was stuck like this and they had to break this curse. It frustrated him because he knew it frustrated Angela since she heard the riddle and she was at a loss for words.

Sam knew that it was his own fault for placing her on a pedestal and Dean felt the same. From their view, it seemed like there wasn't a thing she couldn't do. It was easy to forget that she was a person with faults and didn't always had the answer. She made up for it though with her determination to find an answer much like how she figured out the trap didn't work if she was driving the bus and the ghost was riding shotgun. It wasn't perfect and he was concerned that it seemed to drain her a bit but he couldn't fuss and Gemma was dead straight on driving the bus no matter what. It was only reluctantly that she gave him some control right before the performance.

So, here he was stuck watching through his eyes a reenactment of everything about this job that dropped into their laps. He still didn't like that Angela didn't get the time off that she wanted. They all understood that sometimes it wasn't possible but he did wish the universe was kinder to her. He didn't know anyone else that deserved it. Even when her plans were interrupted, she went out of her way to help people and she worked twice as hard if they were people that meant something to her.

 _She means a lot to you doesn't she?_

Sam paused in his musing to focus on the fact that Gemma was talking to him. He focused once he realized what the question was asking him. He couldn't exactly lie even though he contemplated it. "More than anything."

 _I see._

Sam frowned a bit as he tried to determine what Gemma was up to. He knew she was keeping him in the back as leverage. If she truly knew Angela, she would have trusted her fully. He was playing along for a while but he was still thinking of a way to get out of this.

 _How about you drive?_

Sam frowned again at that and wondered what Gemma was getting at, "What do you mean?"

 _How about you drive this body. You play the role._

"And what would that accomplish?"

 _All this time, I thought that it had to be me and Dante that had to complete the roles in order to break the curse. All it has done is perpetuate it._

"So how would changing places be any better?"

 _By the mark of duality and compatibility, general terms yes but the key to the heart's witness. Only by the heart of true shall end what has brought this rue… I think it means that the pair should be in control._

Sam was starting to see some point but he wasn't completely sure what Gemma was up to. "If that is the case, why haven't you tried it before?"

 _You raise a fair point. Let me explain… Alchemist teachings not only teach exactness but that there are multiple meanings. Just as a plant can be both a poison and a healer, so are techniques and knowledge. Dante and I focused on the obvious, to free ourselves to keep others from being hurt. It was our problem._

"And what does it have to do with me?" Sam looked upward since it was the only thing he could do in that void. "Ever since you took over, you refused to let me out unless Dante or Angie asked it of you."

 _I am afraid, idiot. And I don't trust easily but… I've seen a different view. Your other half showed me that. Playfully and downright annoying but… I see. And because I can see, I am able to think. The true heart has to show meaning you must perform the scene Persephone was going to have us do._

Sam had to think on that. It sounded like the craziest thing he had ever heard of and he was usually more on board with it since they have met crazy ever since they teamed up with Angela. This sounded a little farfetched even for him and yet it was the first attempt that Gemma made to try and be nice if you could call it that. "What scene?"

 _The Music of the Night. It's perfect since it really shows unrequited love. Please tell me you figured out that much._

Sam would have made an indignant sound at that. He had seen the musical… well most of it and he had read the book. He bit it back and raised the point, "That makes it hard to break it."

 _That is what Persephone is counting on but you can._

"I fail to see that."

 _Be the role. Be Christine Dae but change the ending._

Sam heard what was being said but he resisted, "Me playing a girl? And don't tell me about Shakespeare. I studied history."

 _Then you know that the intention is what sells it but here it is the true feeling. And it's not like what we're doing is a conventional play in the first place._

"You got a point…"

 _Good. Hang on._

"Wait." Sam found himself back in control of his body and he looked around, trying to figure out what was going on since he had been paying attention intermittently. "Great," he muttered while he stood there in the clothes he had been wearing since earlier that day. He moved his limbs and discovered he wasn't restricted like before.

 _How does that feel?_

Sam straightened up and looked around. The people around backstage weren't paying much attention to him since they were all focused on the stage and the props and everything else. He was glad to be in his body again but… "Fine, but what am I supposed to do? I don't know the lines if there are any." He tried to suppress a sigh and ended giving a little one and it was tinged with annoyance. This just wasn't his day.

 _I'll coach you._

"Really? This coming from the one that wanted to use me for leverage." Sam tried to keep his voice down so as not to create a scene and it did look strange talking to himself. "That doesn't inspire confidence."

 _Do you want me driving the bus and more than likely come across death or take a chance and live and be free?_

Sam couldn't argue with that one. Being complacent would more than likely bring death and while he didn't think about it too much since his own troubles would have the angels bringing him back just to kick him and Dean into saying yes, death really wasn't something he wanted. Not if he was to have a chance with Angela. "Okay so will it work with just one of us?"

 _I can't say for certain but I think we can avoid death._

"Anyway how I can tell your… other half what to do?"

There was a noise and clapping. Sam looked towards the stage and then found Eva coming towards him saying, "There you are. Come on. You're on."

"Wha…" Sam found himself propelled forward and inwardly marveling how a small woman was able to push him like Eva was. He resisted slightly since he still wasn't sure about what he was doing.

 _Just go with it. If you don't go on then we can't do this._

Sam made a face as Eva pushed him to his starting position. He looked around and saw the stage and managed to make out people in the audience. His eyes widened slightly and he turned around to leave only to be stopped by Eva. "No."

Eva was having none of it and turned him around. "Nope. You're doing it. Go on and get out there and do your job."

Sam stopped himself from going on stage and turned to look back only to see Eva scowl at him. He turned and looked out at the stage. What the hell was he supposed to do? He felt his jaw twitch to almost dropping open until he was suddenly joined by Angela or the guy possessing her body by his side. He looked at her and swallowed in a blind panic.

"It's our cue," Angela's body said with a smile, "It'll be okay." She led the way by tugging on Sam's hand.

Sam resisted slightly but moved when he heard Gemma's mental kick to get moving. He followed Dante's lead. He was certain that it was Dante but it was hard to ignore the fact that it was Angela's body and her hand was touching his like she would always do when she dragged him and Dean into things.

 _Just relax. The singing is done by Dante anyway. Nice that it is coming from a pleasant voice._

That Sam couldn't deny having heard Angela sing multiple times granted the last time was a song of mourning. It was a sad song yes but it was beautiful. And he was captured by it as she sang with that haunting beauty of the first verse. It was like listening to the play when he went with her but better and he had no problem believing that she could make a convincing man since she wasn't kidding when she mentioned that she had been mistaken for one.

"Slowly, gently… Night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it… Tremulous and tender."

Sam knew that nothing was required of him to speak so he stood there but when Angela's hand touched him, he couldn't help but react. He followed her as she paced around in a loping fashion, her finger hooked under his chin as she sang, "Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light…"

It was then he decided to go with impulse and sang with her as he looked at her with the look that conveyed all his feelings even though he was certain it was only Dante, "And listen to the music of the night."

 _What are you doing?_

Sam ignored Gemma as he stared at Angela. She seemed a little surprised that he broke the form but she maintained her composure or rather Dante did. He would just go with it. And he did when she reached up and gently touched his eyes to shut them and continued to sing the number. He followed her lead and went with the impulse when it struck and sang with her much to Gemma literally shouting inside his head that he was going to screw this whole thing up.

They managed to make it to the next verse and he was stunned when she wrapped her arms around him as she sung about music caressing. That was definitely Dante there since he knew Angela was shy about her relationship with him. Deciding that he was getting back at Dante, he switched places, wrapped his arms around her, and sang with her the last two lines, "In this darkness that you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night."

That seemed to trigger a response and Angela shifted to look at him. Sam was surprised to see sincerity mingled in with a puzzled expression but then it disappeared as she literally took the advice and surrendered by pressing her lips to his. Normally he would have avoided doing this in public since he didn't want to embarrass her and he didn't want to provide ammunition for his brother but in this case, he made an exception and accepted the kiss, surrendering himself.

It became clichéd when light erupted though it could have been the lighting from the rafters. The next thing Sam knew was that he staggered back a little as it felt as if something ejected from his body. He watched as the same thing happened to Angela and they stood there looking stunned at each other. It was Sam that ventured, "Angie? Is that you?"

"Yeah," Angela replied as she looked around. "Are we still…?"

Sam looked around and was painfully aware that they were being stared at by the audience and gave a slight nod, "Yeah. Still alive." He straightened out, not sure if they were to leave the stage or not. "So… is that it?"

"I don't know," Angela replied with a shrug as she took a couple of steps forward before she was flung off her feet and swung off stage.

Sam started to move towards her when he felt his own body fly through the air. He landed hard on the stage and slid to the point where he almost fell off and into the orchestra pit. He grimaced since that really did hurt.

"No, no, no. That wasn't how it was supposed to go."

Sam blinked realizing who it was that entered. He lifted his head and saw Persephone enter the stage and looking pissed. Rolling his body, he got to his feet and said, "So you wanted us to fail?"

Persephone looked at him with a glare. She had watched from the wings and noted that it deviated from the actual musical but they were following what Leo had written but something was off when she watched. It became clear when they kissed and it was then she knew that her hold on the pair of them was broken. She had become enraged and entered the stage and determined to take her revenge in one form or another. "Of course. How else will my love understand that he only causes suffering by resisting?"

"Maybe you should have listened the first time he said no," Sam retorted.

Persephone looked at him. She had been amused by him and she rather liked him. Smirking she replied, "He didn't know what he was missing." Shifting her expression, she ambled towards him saying, "I do wonder though how you managed to figure it out. Unless…"

Sam tried not to flinch as she took a step towards him. It wasn't that he was afraid but he had an uneasy feeling about what she was intending and didn't want to be a part of it. In addition, he didn't have a weapon on hand to defend himself except for his fists and that usually didn't help. So the best he could do was try to buy some time and he didn't even know if Angela was okay and started shifting to head in the direction she had been thrown.

"Where are you going? The fun's just beginning," Persephone crooned as she followed Sam.

"I don't think so," Sam replied as he backed away and ended up tripping on a prop that he hadn't seen before. He stumbled and landed on his knees feeling like he did when his luck ran out because of that stupid rabbit's foot.

Persephone laughed at him. "You are amusing, Sam Winchester. I think we'll have lots of fun before I start in on her."

"Don't you touch her." Sam had no doubts about who the 'her' was referring to. Maybe it was foolish of him to make a threat without some form of backup but he knew what he was getting into as he clambered to his feet.

"You're not in a position to make demands. And to show you I'll…" Persephone took a step forward only to stop like she had come up against a wall, an invisible one at that. She frowned and stretched her hand forward and snatched it back like it stung her. She screeched slightly at that and snarled at what happened, "What is this?"

Sam was stunned himself since it was like there was an invisible barrier, like a devil's trap, in play. He didn't recall seeing that. At least not until now when the lines appeared forming a circle with designs that he hadn't seen before. He didn't have to say anything since someone else answered her question.

"Just a little something to keep you from causing trouble."

Sam shifted and saw the old woman Lulu enter the stage looking like an imposing schoolmarm. "Lulu?"

Persephone glared at Lulu and demanded, "You think your powers can hold me you old hag?" To make her point, she managed to conjure up a force that hurtled towards Lulu who had taken it upon herself to sit on the ground in a meditative pose.

It was Sam's first instinct to grab the old woman and fling her out of harm's way. He started to move but was made to trip by Persephone. He landed hard on his knees and managed to get up but even he could see that he wasn't going to make it. He still had to try though and started running again.

As it turned out Sam didn't have to do anything as he was nearly blown back by Kesset showing up and deflecting the blow. The Avian glared at Persephone before saying, "You underestimate us."

At that moment other members of the troupe were coming out from behind the stage and they were running around the circle. To Sam it looked like something out of a play or a movie as the actors and stagehands pulled out what looked like chalk or pens and they started scribbling on the stage. It certainly was dramatic with Kesset standing there with his wings unfurled and he looked ready to charge into combat.

Persephone grinned at them and looked at Kesset, "So you think that will help? You're wrong. I may not be able to get out." She then looked at Sam with a menacing grin before making a pulling motion with her hand. "But I can pull things in."

Sam felt his body being flung forward until he landed face down on the ground. He didn't have to look around to know that he was within the trap that had been conjured up. He turned to see Persephone looking down at him with a grin like the cat that caught the canary. That look didn't usually spell anything good for anyone. He got to his feet and stood there looking at her. He took a step back and found that he couldn't get out either.

"Interesting. Seems you can't get out either," Persephone crooned with devilish delight. "I wonder how that is possible."

That was certainly a question to be answered and it was one that Sam didn't have. That is unless it was meant for someone that was tainted and he fit that bill. He had never heard of anything like that before but there was a first time for everything. He just stood there, tensed to defend himself as Persephone circled and he responded, waiting to gauge her attack.

It didn't matter since the woman shrugged, "Doesn't matter. At least there will be one dead body for my vengeance."

Sam dodged the attack and whirled to counter. He paused to find Persephone's arm gripped tightly by Angela's hand and she was looking at the woman with a look that seemed to be a blend of 'come hither' and 'you've made a big mistake and now you'll pay'. He was aware that he heard Dean's voice calling his name but he couldn't leave the circle.

"Interesting that you should call it vengeance," Angela said before she flung the woman off and stared at her. "Because the curse is more like lover's scorned. This seems more like… just desserts."

 _So it was a trickster_ , Sam thought to himself as he moved with Angela staring at Persephone.

Persephone chuckled at that and replied, "So you think you're clever?"

"Just observant," Angela replied before clapping her hands together. Rapidly she dropped to her knees with her eyes closed in intense focus. She then slapped her palms onto the circle and muttered the incantation.

"What are you doing?"

It was a very good question since Sam had no idea what Angela was doing. He figured it was one of those spells but usually that needed ingredients. This was different and it occurred to him that maybe she was using what she had spent time with Shiva and relearned. She seemed to be in intense concentration and looking around, he saw that the rest of the troupe had finished what they were doing and they were creating a sheen or effect like when they used the angel banishing sigil.

"No. You can't!"

Persephone was screeching as she tried to fight whatever it was that was happening to her. She growled and glared at Angela. Her eyes burned with hatred and she made up her mind. She started trying to make her way towards the woman. There was no way that this creature could do this to her. She would have her vengeance. She lunged towards the kneeling woman.

It was automatic for Sam to react and fling himself in front of Angela. He had made a promise to make things up to her and keep her safe. Granted he had made that to himself when she was little, he found himself wanting to do it more and more now she was back to her normal size. He knew what the cause was and it was worth it. Despite the protests from his brother, he grabbed the bitch and tried to wrestle her away. He expected the retaliation and took the hits to his body and managed to deliver a punch or two in return before they were both blinded by light and the next thing he felt was an explosion that knocked him backwards and he landed on his back and slid backwards again, vaguely aware that he collided with someone.

 _I really dislike déjà vu_. It was a rather random thought as Sam forced his eyes to open. He groaned a little as he pushed his body to a sitting position and noted that it looked rather dim and dusty there in the theatre. Looking towards where he had been, he saw a blonde girl lying unconscious on the ground. All around, everyone that was there was knocked over and they looked unconscious including his brother. What the hell?

He saw Dean lying on his side and slowly start to move. "Dean?"

"I'm okay. Hale?"

"Good," Haley's voice came from off to the left somewhere.

Most of the others were starting to move but they were a little stunned by the whole thing. Sam looked around and that was when he found Angela on the ground next to the blonde. He bit back his fear and ran to check on her, "Angie?"

The slight moan and the furrow of her brow was some reassurance but he needed her to open her eyes, "Come on, Angie. Just open your eyes. You can't sleep on the job."

"Forget it you pathetic human. Took more out of her than she realized."

Sam turned to see a new person standing there. First impression was a demon since she was wearing black and it matched the rich, silky blackness of her hair. He looked at the woman not sure of what to say when he heard, "Nice to know that it was you Sis."

* * *

 **A/N:** Talk about possession and boy did that scene rock with Sam and Angie signing Music of the Night? Keep watching for the conclusion of Message of the Crow...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 _Nice to know that it was you Sis._

Sam looked over to see… was that Korbin? The guy that was like the major promoter or something? This was seriously turning more crazy as it went on. He looked over at Dean and silently asked what was going on.

The woman smirked at the newcomer and replied, "And to think that I did it right under your nose, Korbin. Or should I say…" She snapped her fingers and she grinned, "Corvus."

Joker grimaced at his name and retorted, "You know I hate that name. Why Raven? Why this?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm getting my vengeance."

"Against whom? Me for not following your idiotic path of supposed justice?" Joker scoffed at that. He took a few steps to put himself between the Winchesters and his sister. "You really hated me that much, why not just target me? Just desserts is only to fall upon those that cause the injury."

"And it has." Raven looked at Joker with a simpering look. She laughed when she saw the look of confusion on his face. "You thought it was you?" It turned into a cackle as she shifted on her feet. "As much as I would like to get rid of you, you are not the prize."

While Joker had been talking to his sister, Dean had made his way to where Sam was and they were trying to get Angela to her feet. She was semi-conscious and not responding to anything coherently. Dean decided to try something and began teasing her with innuendos and saying, "I'm not kissing you, Sleeping Beauty."

"I wouldn't want you to anyway. You need a TicTac," Angela muttered as she cleared her head enough and rubbed her hand on her forehead.

"See, got her up," Dean pointed out to Sam while beaming a smile.

Sam merely rolled his eyes at that. He looked at her and asked, "Can you stand?"

"Maybe."

It was the cue to help her up and they were in the middle of doing that when Raven spotted them. Sam and Dean were knocked aside and hard while Angela was suspended in midair, her previous disorientation gone as she stared the woman in the face as Raven continued, "But you are."

Angela looked at Raven with a narrowed expression. She had thought that there was more to it as she thought about it while in the binding circle and the way how Persephone talked… it added up and enabled her to get a message to the others through Kesset. She could have gone with Castiel but the Avian was the automatic thought and he followed without question. She was taking advantage of the fact that he would obey any command she gave but he came willingly and determined to fix this.

She had always disliked possession and accepted that there were different reasons. There was the unwilling like the demons and then there was willing like she did to allow Hapi and Satet to materialize in their realm or when she took over certain persons when she was dead but not dead kind of thing. Either way, it was not a pleasant experience. She suspected that it was possession and probably a willing one at first but it turned into something more. So she came up with the idea of an exorcism. Since they weren't dealing with a demon, they had to go a different route and one that was a contribution from Dante. Speaking of which, what happened to him and Gemma?

She was seemingly lost in her thoughts but she looked at the instigator of all this and at Joker who looked unsure of what to do. She looked at Raven and asked, "What do you want with me?"

"You. You're the one I'm seeking my vengeance on."

"For what, Sis? She's only been…"

"Spare me Corvus," Raven spat, knowing her brother hated his name. She looked at her suspended prey and smiled slowly. "Some protector. Leaving you alone for decades at a time and relying on nothing but a reputation to keep fear instilled in hunters no matter what the cost."

"I did what I did because they were innocent at the time and I had enough clout to use as a warning."

"Spare me. We all know that you're all talk."

"Then ask about the exorcism circle." Angela couldn't help but smirk at that. Word games were something she liked to play with. Sam had picked up on that which was why they would carry on conversations, or rather used to, using nothing but quotes. It was also fun to poke at Dean since she could always win at semantics to the point where Dean turned it into a competition he was determined to win at some point. She just had to poke at the circle she had activated to separate the possessor and the possessed. Call it default factory settings though she couldn't recall having this talent when she was nine.

"Okay, point there," Raven admitted, "But it still doesn't count for the fact that it is your fault."

"Can I ask for what?" Angela was well aware that the things she had done before meeting the Winchesters had adverse consequences. Some were the equivalent of blaming Sam for the Apocalypse and those were back after her imprisonment in hell.

Raven narrowed her eyes at Angela before slamming her onto the ground. "Don't toy with me. You remember that day when you laid down the law." She didn't let up when Kesset tried to attack her and she retaliated by punching him and actually pulled some feathers out of his wings sparking a cry of pain and outrage.

Angela grunted when her back hit the stage floor. That was going to leave a mark maybe. At least she wasn't choking though she wasn't going to say anything to suggest that. She looked up and saw Kesset look enraged and Raven holding a fist full of feathers. Great. She managed to squawk out, "Kess, don't."

Kesset looked at her ready to argue. They weren't flight feathers but it was the equivalent of someone pulling a human's hair out. Flight feathers… that was not only bad that was like cutting out your kidney with a butter knife or a spoon. Tail feathers… talk about indignity. Despite all this, he calmed down especially when she said something to him in ancient Egyptian. He backed down but with utmost reluctance.

"At least you have your Avian pet under control."

"He's not a pet. He's a friend," Sam's voice entered.

Angela widened her eyes slightly as Sam got to his feet just as Dean did and he said, "That's right bitch."

"Always knew you two bozos were loyal to a fault but how loyal are you to this bitch here?" Raven gestured at Angela as she allowed the woman to clamber to her feet but with restricted movement. "Do you know everything there is to know especially about these people?" She gestured at the troupe members as they slowly were getting to their feet.

"A group of people with special talents. Some being complete asshats," Dean offered with a shrug. That was nothing to be bothered with since he lived with someone that was half-human and half vamp. And he knew that it didn't bother Sam at all.

"Not that you moron," Raven snapped.

"Sis," Joker interrupted, "That wasn't how it happened and you know it." He narrowed his eyes as he took a step forward indicating that she should back off. "They would have killed Maggie because of what she is and they were willing to lead a war."

"And it did," Raven snapped at her brother. "And it led to his death. At _her_ hands." She gestured at Angela who was standing there with a land expression.

"If you are talking about Drew, then you should know that he was the one that started it all. And he paid for it with his life." Angela paused as she looked at everyone before looking back at Raven. A pensive expression flitted across her face as her mouth opened slightly and closed. She heard the gasps and could feel everyone stared at her.

"So it's true. You killed him."

"Yes," Angela admitted with a straight face. "I killed him. In a fight to the death." She shifted her position and crossed her arms over her chest now that she wasn't too restricted in her movements. "It was what it came down to. The hunters wouldn't let go and Drew egged them on."

It was enough for Raven's power to wane and Angela took a tentative step forward. She lowered her arms and gestured for others to stay back with her focus on Raven. She continued, "Drew made the hunters believe that Maggie was the one responsible when in fact he was the one."

"No. That is a lie."

Angela shook her head at that, "No, it isn't. He murdered those people and made it look like someone like Maggie could have done it. It was enough to bring any hunter worth his salt within range. I came and I found the cause."

Raven shook her head at that. "No. You're lying."

"I'm not." Angela studied the woman before testing her boundaries again. She took another step forward. "He set things up so that he would get the hunters to wipe out the troupe and it was because he was after someone. Someone that he believed was the cause of his brother's death." She stood still and looked at Raven. She took in the expression as she thought about what to say next. Finally she continued, "He knew that they were hiding within the troupe and traveling from town to town, making it difficult to track down."

"But he…"

"He fooled you as he did us all," Angela interrupted to make a point clear. "He brought both sides to the brink of war." It sounded overly dramatic but that was what it would come down to in Angela's mind. And it would be a war that would be fought like how they spoke about in the movies though it would be tough to hide the bodies and the disturbances. "I wanted to stop it. You know that."

It seemed like time stood still as Angela talked down the woman that looked like she was going to burst into tears. Sam and Dean watched, tempted to jump in but refrained from doing so since there was the possibility that it would interfere with whatever was going on. Both brothers tensed as they watched her inch closer and closer but they recognized the wave of calm that was emitting throughout the place. Actually, Sam did more than Dean having been in her blast radius on multiple occasions so they were able to relax a little.

Angela kept her focus on the woman in front of her and took another step forward. She didn't really like using her empath but it served a purpose in sticky situations and this was one that called for it. She sensed that Raven was vulnerable and could become volatile so she wanted to reduce the risk of any more injury and bloodshed. She softly spoke, "It had to be stopped."

It seemed to be a sure thing when a tear slid down Raven's face. It allowed Angela to step closer and finally wrap her arms around the woman. It was like the dam broke and there was nothing but sobbing. Angela moved her arms to be consoling and stroked the back.

"You really do have a good memory."

Angela widened her eyes slightly and looked around. She found that she was hugging Raven but she wasn't moving. It was like she had been frozen and it forced Angela to relinquish her grip. She took a step back and noticed that everything had gone dark and lastly Raven disappeared leaving her with the intruder. She turned to face him and was surprised. "It's a problem with living a long time. What are you doing here Korbin?"

Korbin grinned as he shifted on his feet while pacing around. "Well I didn't have a chance to speak with you after the performance so I decided to drop in during your dreams. I didn't expect you to be actually 'working' in your head."

Angela looked around and swallowed slightly as she processed what had happened. It had felt very real to her even though… "I guess… watching the performance brought up memories and… How is Raven by the way?" She straightened up and looked at her visitor while trying to change the subject about what he had seen.

Korbin looked at Angela and allowed for the change in the subject, "She is doing fine. She has been for years now after you healed her from the truth." He studied her more and noted her expression before asking, "What is the real reason you're thinking about that and the fact that you spent an evening with someone that clearly made you happy?"

"Nosy bitch," Angela muttered automatically but it shifted to a slight grin. He was the reason she was so upfront with tricksters in general and sometimes had a blasé attitude about them. She shrugged her shoulders, "Just a lot going on and then I came to see the troupe and… Lot of memories."

"You know you did what you had to do right?"

"I did the only thing to do." Angela looked down as she said that. It was one of the few things that she didn't have an alternative for. "The way things were then… It would have been worse if I hadn't interfered."

"And because of that, my little brother decided acting was his thing instead of what he was born to do."

Angela chuckled at that, "There is a big different between what and who you are. Joker does what he does and is happy about it. I get it."

Korbin smiled at that and hummed, "You always seemed to know people. I'll give you that." He adjusted a lock of hair and looked at her. "Seems you've decided to change yet again."

Angela made a slight shrug of her shoulders. "People change. Even us freaks and geeks."

Korbin snorted at that. He really had missed seeing her. He was glad that he had taken it upon himself to deliver the message from the shaman up north. "That they do," he replied with a sigh. "It is good to see you again."

"Same here," Angela replied with a smile. "Now what do you want?"

"How do you know I have anything for you?"

"You are a messenger and a trickster." Angela chuckled at that like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I remember the promise you made when I declared the troupe off limits. Makes me wonder if you orchestrated things so they would be in this town just when I am about two towns over." She gave a wry grin at the trickster.

Korbin gave a bemused look at her. He had liked her the moment she stepped in to help and she wasn't even nice to them then. But her heart was genuine in making sure that justice was served. He could easily fess up to her but he liked his fun too. "I wouldn't know about that but I do have a message for you."

That had Angela's attention. Korbin had to admit that she knew when to play and when to be serious. He grinned as he watched her straighten up like she was preparing for bad news. He replied, "It's from a shaman up north and he says that he heard about your quest and would like to try and help. Also…" He pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to her. "A friend told me to tell you that there are stirrings even among those that could be considered friends and not in the good way."

Angela took in the message and the slip of paper. It was rather a bit silly since she was dreaming but it was as they shaped it. She sighed and nodded that she heard the message. Well at least they had a lead somewhat. There would be some explaining to do later but it was no big deal. It was just one thing on top of another. She then became aware that the scenery changed to look like a courtyard but she didn't recognize it. Looking around, she spotted Sam looking confused and dressed in his suit. She looked to find herself in the dress she had worn that night and then looked up at Korbin.

Korbin was smiling and said, "Consider it an apology for interrupting. Enjoy." He then started walking but towards Sam.

Angela wanted to say something but didn't. She really didn't know what to say at this. She stared wide eyed as Korbin paused by Sam and lean over to whisper something in his ear before walking off into the mist that formed. It almost became too much when she heard music and she recognized the tune. She turned to find herself staring at Sam, not sure of what to say. This was a dream, right?

* * *

 _There are stirrings even among those that could be considered friends and not in the good way._

Angela mused on that as she leaned against the Impala staring out at the scenery. The boys had taken it well that they had a lead to go on in terms of searching for alternative means of stopping the Apocalypse. At this point, they were running low on options and even if it was from a trickster, they were willing to consider it. Of course, Dean put up a mild protest simply because Korbin was a trickster even after she explained that he was a crow trickster and that he primarily delivered messages apart from the just desserts thing.

In the end, they were heading out on the road with puppies in tow. Angela was going to have to think on how to handle that since they were going to get bigger and having three dogs travel with you… It was a tight squeeze and Dean would raise holy hell about driving anything that looked like a soccer mom would drive. At this point, it made more sense to take the two youngest since they were clingy after losing their mother even though they were fully weaned and with their hunters. But she was partial to her resurrected pup and… It was just one thing after another and the latest news was not totally unexpected but she felt her anxiety levels start to rise.

She continued to lounge against the Impala while occasionally tossing a ball to Xander. She geared up for another throw and threw it pretty hard into the nearby field and watched the agile swiftness of her old hunter dog take off like a bullet. She chuckled even as she heard, "That's a little far."

Humming in laughter she replied, "No it isn't. I used to through football field lengths back then with Xander. Old battle axe still is a fast bastard." She grinned in pride even though the memories of training a cantankerous pup into a hunter were not easy ones.

Sam took in the look of pride and smiled at that. He had done some inquiries and learned about Xander and was surprised at his kennel name but it explained quite a bit and that was after Angela told him the story of how she came to be chosen by the German Shepherd that was the oddball or maybe throwback in about a couple of decades. He had no doubts liked she did that this was the dog and it was probably brought back by angelic means. It was something that put a couple positive points for Gabriel even though he still didn't like him over much.

Deciding to tease her a little more he countered with, "Let me guess, a couple of touchdown passes."

"Oh yes and usually sending my receiver five yards and into the end zone," Angela replied with a smirk as she raised her brow at Sam. _Figure that one out._

"Professional, college or just whatever?"

"High school coach." Angela pouted a little at that since he wasn't going to play by her rules today but it was okay. She liked telling them about her 'good ole days' when she actually interacted with people. "But the women's baseball league of the 1940s… awesome."

Sam chuckled at that knowing she was still trying to see if he would bite and question her on her past activities. "No wonder Xander was happy you had the ball. He knows."

"You are no fun," Angela pouted as she playfully punched Sam. It was spoiled because she couldn't help but chuckle. "But yeah it helped. Good training exercise for speed and distance. And that was after I established ground rules on who to be a cantankerous asshole with."

"If anyone knows how to boss a dog around, it's you."

"I still boss you and your brother."

"Okay… mom."

A couple of playful punches were exchanged when Xander came running up to them with the ball in his mouth and grinning madly. He allowed Sam to take the ball and stood waiting for him to throw it. Sam took the hint that the pup wanted him to throw and took the opportunity to throw as hard as he could out into the field and watched as Xander took off like a bullet followed closely by Moira doing her best to keep up with the elder pup. "Damn he's fast."

"Throwback," Angela offered as she watched the dog disappear into the field.

Sam knew that it meant in affection. He shifted to look at her. He had noticed how she just opted to wait outside and just stared out into space. The last few months hadn't been easy and he got the feeling that there was more to what she had learned from her trickster crow friend but he wasn't going to pry at that. There was something that he wanted to ask though but he was unsure how to do it and if she would take it well or not.

"Your thoughts are loud."

"Just thinking." Sam paused a moment and decided to bite the bullet. "It uh… it's about a… dream that I had."

"If you're looking to me to interpret dreams, there are some things that even I can't do," Angela replied with a gentle smile though she had suspicions of what she was getting at.

"Not that." Sam cleared his throat and then continued, "Angie, I was… I was wondering if you could teach me how to walk in other people's dreams." He blushed as he said it knowing that it was probably one of the oddest things he asked of her. He was prepared for anything that she would say in protest.

"May I ask why?"

"Well uh…" Sam felt like he was back in school and asking a girl on his first date. He hadn't stuttered so badly since then but this was… "Well I uh…" He cleared his throat and got to the point, "I remember that dream. The one with the music, you… in that dress."

Angela blinked and felt her cheeks flush. So that sneaky bastard did pull Sam in. That meant… "You… you remember that?"

"Yeah and I… I liked it. Being with you." Sam shuffled on his feet uneasily, not sure about her reaction. "And… maybe we could uh…" He cleared his throat not sure of how to give voice to the fact that he could and wanted to be with her even in her dreams as cheesy as it sounded.

Angela stared as Sam grew very bashful and realized what his intentions were. As much as she had been pissed that Korbin did that, she was grateful. While it wasn't the same as reality, dreams held memory and potency. "That would be nice. Yes."

Sam was prepared for the reddened cheeks, the look of shock and maybe running away; he had never met someone who was _that_ shy with relationships. Then again, she had never been in one and he tried to be understanding how it must seem scary to her. He didn't expect the reply to be what it was and had him a little speechless until he replied, "You want to?"

"I like the idea. No interruptions really." Angela thought her cheeks couldn't get any redder. "And I liked what we did." She looked up from where she had been looking and back up to meet Sam's mossy greens. "I will teach you," she said softly as she reached up with her right to brush a couple of locks out Sam's face before rubbing her first knuckle where she had kissed him.

Sam felt his throat convulse in the good way when her skin touched his. It drove him crazy when she did that but it felt good. In response, he reached out with his hand and rubbed the back of his first finger where he accepted her gesture and then leaned in to gently kiss her on her lips and was surprised that she responded with firmness. He asked because he wanted to and because he couldn't forget what that guy in the suit whispered to him as he looked at her in the dress that was just… wow. He stood there kissing her only breaking it when he felt Xander paw his leg for another toss. He parted reluctantly but secure that things would be okay between them and maybe he could tell her how he felt.

 _This is all her. All from her heart because of you._

* * *

 **A/N:** So the whole story was a dream? WTH? At least it brought Sam and Angie closer together right? Stay tuned for the next episode 4.20 Twilight of the Gods...


End file.
